The Elemental: the league's new champion
by The Elemental Qc
Summary: First part of a serie about my OC Max going to different universes. First stop, League of Legend! Max is invited to join the League to represent his univers because there are rumors of the Void preparing attacks on other universes. And so, the Elemental changes dimention and become a champion and live a somewhat peaceful life, but unknown to everyone, a dark plot is in motion.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm a new writer on this site, but I've read several other fictions and it make me want to create my own one. Please be gentle and comprehensive, I speak mostly French and English is my second language. Feel free to make constructive critics and fallow/favorite if you want to be among the among the first to read the next chapters.

The Elemental_Qc, out!

I do not own League of legends or any champions, but I do own my original character, Max.

Chapter 1

It's been about two months since Max and the twelve others came back to life. They have been in a spectral state for more than ten years and a lot have changed. All his friends where now around 34 years old, and he still was 21. The Equilibrium has been restore and the damages from the Civil War have been repaired. For the first time in centuries, the whole planet was in total peace, all unite under one and power full banner.

Aurore, the last Atlantean, has been sit on Atlantis' throne and govern the city with the Grand Council and Max has been promoted commander of the whole army. Outside, all the nations where now managed by democratic government and all social and economic problems have been solved. All around the world, really high technologies allow prosperity and well-being.

Everything was pretty calm that day, Max sat at his desk, next to the throne room, doing a shit ton of paper work, who would have think coming back to life would be so boring, but he had a little consolation whenever he lifted his head from what he was doing. In front of him sat Aurore, probably the most beautiful women he had even lean his eyes on with her raven black hairs falling down her black dress and her blood red eyes that contrasted with her pale skin. She looked his way and smiled, the prettiest smile on Earth.

Max was a tall guy, about 6'1 with dark brown short messy hairs and brown eyes. He wore pretty simple clothes, a jeans and a green T-shirt. His body was muscular, but not much, trained mostly for speed and agility while still being able to deliver strong strikes.

After a while, one of his watch guards came to his office, clearly perturbed by something, but what?

My commander, someone appear on the top of the tower! started the soldier. The only thing he said was that he want to see you!

\- What the hell is this guy doing in MY city on MY tower? shout Max, enraged. I'll give him a piece of my mind!

With that, he ran out of his office barely looking at Aurore on his way out. While climbing the stairs, he created his light armor, consisting of arm and leg pads, an open helmet and a plastron and all his weapons, one two handed great sword, one one handed sword, a bow, two katana, four daggers and a shield.

He reached the top of the tower, where he and the twelve other Champions sacrificed their lives ten years ago, and see the person who had enter the city by rather unusual methods. The strange stranger was a little smaller than Max with a long white beard. He wore a long purple hooded dress that went to the floor. He lifted his head just to have Max's right katana put on his throat. The last one shouted:

What the hell are you doing in MY city!?

\- I presume you must be Max, answered the old man. Could you please retrieve your blade from my throat, please? It's rather impolite to treat a guest like this.

\- Oh! Yeah. My apologies for this brutal welcoming. I am Max, commander of this city, and you are?

\- I am one of the Grand Summoners of the League of Legends, my name is Zarikan.

\- The league of Legends? What is this?

\- Is there somewhere we could talk about this?

\- Yes, fallow me. finished Max with a "came here" hand movement.

The two came down the stairs and enter the throne room. Max went to the throne and put a knee and a hand on the floor and spoke:

My Queen, this man came to us from a place named the League of Legends, have you ever heard of it, my Lady?

\- Stop the formality, Max, we fought alongside for three years. And no, I've never heard of this League of Legends. Could you talk to us about it, old man?

\- I'd prefer Grand Summoners, but I'll explain even so. The League of Legends is an organisation that work to solve territorial conflicts via little size battle on battle ground called Fields of Justice. The League is based inside the Institute of war, the building were summoners are formed and train to the art of the arcanes.

\- And in witch state is this Institute of war located? asked Max, a little bit confuse.

\- Not state, but dimention.

\- You mean, you're a inter dimensional traveler? asked the queen, also confused, but mostly surprised.

\- Yes, I'm from a realm known as Runeterra, and I'm not the only one.

\- What, there is other ones? firmly asked Max, his soldier attitude kicking in.

\- They are not exactly from other dimensions, but plus from the place between dimensions called the Void and trust me, they are far less civilized then I am. Actually, it's a place inhabited by creatures of nightmares from all size and shapes.

\- Now that we know about the League of Legends, can you tell us the reason of your visit? calmly asked Aurore.

\- Sure, My Lady. I came here because we have been observing your commander for quite a few time now and I came here to ask him if he wanted to join the League of Legends as a Champion to represent your realm in the League's matches.

\- Wait? Matches? Haven't you said it was for territorial conflicts? asked the principal concerned.

\- At the beginning, yes, but as time pass, the peoples of all Runeterra start to like watching battles, just like watching a sport match. At first, we were reticent to the idea, but the Champions seem to like it a lot, so we start doing matches for entertainment and it dragged young peoples to the Institute in quest of glory and pride as summoners and a place for war veterans to continue their old life.

\- I understand, continued Aurore, but if you want to take my commander, I'll have to talk about it to the Grand Council, she turned to a messenger and told him, send a message to the council. We will have a session today.

Hours passed and the council debated about the subject under the gaze of the summoner and Max. Finally, Max stood up and say:

This city have survived for ten years without me, it can still live fine without me, you just need to replace me, and I have just the candidate.

\- Who are you talking about? asked one of the only three conservative councillors.

\- I'm am talking about the Champions of Spirit, the Beetle, he has been my right arm during the civil war.

\- I am in total accord with this, say the queen. Now, we'll pass to the vote. Those who are in favor with the replacement of our current commander by the Beetle, please raise your hand.

All of the councillors except the three conservative councillors rose their hand.

Great, we are finish, you can dispose, told Aurore. Except you Max, I have to talk to you.

When all the councillors left, Aurore make to Max a motion to fallow her. She guided him to the throne room and went to her throne. She take a ruby key from a chain Max had never see around her neck. She place the key in the city symbol, two triangles put one on top of the other, over the throne. From the ceiling, a platform came down and the princess motion to step on it. She retrieve the key and stepped on the platform too. It went back to the ceiling and they were in one of the many secret rooms of the city. They pass an arch and enter a much bigger room. It was circular with thirteen pedestals disposed in a way that represent the city symbol. On each ones laid a crystal skull.

Max, started the queen, I want you to take the thirteen crystal skulls with you, they will be more useful to you then to us.

\- My Queen... tried Max before being interrupted by Aurore.

\- Please, call me Aurore.

\- Aurore, I am glad you let me borrow the skull, I will make myself worthy of your trust.

\- I'm sure you will.

With that, she wrapped her arm around Max and dragged him in a tight hug, which he returned. They stayed like this for several minutes before letting go of each other.

Max used his power to make the skull levitate around him and they left the secret room. Max went to his apartments and prepare for his journey. He took two suitcases and one backpack and filled them with clothes, hygienic tolls, his cellphone, not for call, but because it was a powerful computer plus his quantic computer. He also pack some books and music albums for divertissement.

He left his room and went to a goodbye supper organised for his departure. He passed the evening with his friends and everyone he had fight alongside with. It had been an happy night, but no one cried because the summoner told them Max would be able to come back anytime he want via a inter dimensional gate in the institute and he would send others summoners on this side to build a other one. The night finish and everyone go back to their apartment for the night.

The next morning, Max was the first up. He went to his kitchen and prepare a glass of chocolate milk, he had never be a fan of coffee or tea. He goes on the balcony and watch the ocean. Far away, he was able to see the North America. In not so long, he would have to learn a totaly new geography. This thought make him smile, a new life and a new background.

The time of the departure came and he was where the summoner appear with his friend, they said their last goodbye and Max pass the portal the summoner had opened during the last talk. The portal closed and Max was no longer there. Some of them let one tear fall from their eyes.

On his side, Max came out from a big stone arch, all his packages in hand and the crystal skulls floating around him. Zarikan ordered him to follow his lead and tell him that now, he was the one in charge. They went down many corridors fill with different offices. They enter in one, the registrations office. Max filled several documents concerning his life, his battle capacities, any health problem and stuff like that. After that, Zarikan left and Max waited there, helpless, until a young man, a summoner jugging by his clothes, guided him to his temporary quarters without a word. Max's room was pretty simple: a little kitchen, a table with two chair, a bathroom and a simple bed with one bedside table in another room. Before leaving, the summoner showed him how to use the light, it seems like they had electricity in this dimension too.

Max let all his packages on the bed and went out of his room, searching for food. After walking in the Institute for hours, he came back to his room. All the way, he just passed by some summoners and they all stared at him like he was an alien, which he was if we think about it. When he saw that all this walking just brought him back to his starting point, he let out a scream of desperation and anger. Everybody turned to him and walked away, all except one. It was a blond haired boy wearing leather clothing with red triangles under the eyes. He walked to Max and held his hand.

Hi, I'm Ezreal, you must be the new champion I've heard about.

\- Yup, it's me! I'm Max, nice to meet you!

\- Hello Max! Nice to meet you too! Just like that, why were you screaming?

\- Well, I've walk for hours searching for food, but I found none, plus I've just came back to the start point. I haven't eat since 6 o' clock in my world, so about 13 hour without eating. I'm so desperate!

\- Well, man, just fallow me, I'll show you!

\- Oh! Thank you, bros!

It wasn't surprising that Max hadn't found anything, the restoration area wasn't in the same building. Ezreal explain that the institute was divided in many buildings and areas. The building they just came out from was the summoner's dormitories, in front of it was the training building for champions to, obviously, train. Behind it was the battle ground, a place for champions to fight each other in "safe" conditions. Between the two previously mentioned buildings stood a huge marble fountain made of three levels. On each one, crystal clear water flood from one level to the one directly below. On the top on the fountain, a statue of a summoner looked over the park that surrounded it. The park was full of flowers around the pathway that circled the fountain and reached for the three buildings, the summoner's dormitories, the training building and, last but not the least, the Institute of war itself. It was a humongous cathedral like building full of large windows, pillars, columns, stained glass. In the middle front, just above a large circular stained glass, rose a tall tower linked to two smaller tower each side by archways.

This building contained the majority of the infrastructures. All the middle floors were dedicated to classrooms and magical laboratories to study magic in all of its form. The last two floor were a museum about magic's history and the creation of the League of Legends plus a library containing everything the institute knows about magic and information about the League and its champions. The top of the central tower hold the judgement room and, just above, the Grand Council where the grand summoners took decisions and managed the Institute of War. All of the bottom of this tower was empty, it was only to add a little bit of height to the building. The floor level was mostly made to impress the visitors with its three floors high arch sealing and all its marble pillars every ten meters. It hold the four summoning chambers, one for each Fields of Justice, a mail area for champions and summoners alike to buy food, clothes, jewelry and furniture, but the thing that Max was the most hurry to visit was, obviously, the restoration area were many stands baked specialities from each countries of Runeterra.

When he entered the area, Max's eyes went wide and he dashed to every stands, taking a little bit of everything, paying with the money he had been gift when he registered. Ezreal just walked behind him and laughed. When the newcomer finished his tour, Ezreal guided him to a table. They talked a little bit about themself and their respective world. Max talk about the Elementals of his realm, Atlantis, the Civil War and how he killed the Emperor while Ezreal talked about how matches worked and he talked a lot about his adventures around Runeterra and his hometown, Piltover.

Sometime later, two women came to their table.

Can we eat with you? asked the first, a blond haired teen.

\- Hey! Lux! Janna! Sure! Take a seat! Told Ezreal to the two ladies.

\- Thank you Ez! answered Lux while sitting down, next to Ezreal.

\- Who is this cute guy I'm sitting next to? asked Janna, eying Max up and down.

\- Oh! Forgive my lake of manners. My name is Max, I'm the newest Champion, and you are Janna I guest.

\- It is, nice to meet you cutie.

\- It's my pleasure, miss.

\- Please, call me simply Janna.

The four of them talked about all and nothing until the subject drifted to Max's abilities.

Well, I usually have power over thirteen elements.

\- Seriously? What are they? asked Lux, all impress.

\- Fire, metal, earth, plants, light, spirit/mind, shadows, ice, water, air, electricity, a concentrated form of pure energy called crystal in my world plus I have the ability to change my body at will.

\- That's so cool! Can you make us a demonstration? asked Lux, still exited by what she just eared mostly the light part.

\- Sadly, no. I need my skulls to use my powers, even my primary powers over crystals, and I've let them in my room.

\- Awe, sighted Lux, less exited, but her happiness came back second latter, but we will see them later at your judgement, right?

\- My judgement? What is that?

This time, Janna answered the question:

The judgement is a test every champion must pass in order to become, well, a champion. Two of the Grand Summoners, most of the time Zarikan and Sareno, plus Kayle, the Judicator, ask you questions and scan your mind to find eventual hints about dangerous part of you. After that, another champion is chose to fight you in a duel to see your abilities. When everything is finish, you're officially a champion with all the rights that come with it.

\- What are our right as champions?

\- Well, started Ezreal, the principal is to be summoned to fight on the Fields of Justice for your nation, plus you can buy one of the lands surrounding the Institute to build a house and you can travel to all countries nearly limitless, except nations in war

At the end of his sentence, a summoner came to their table and tell to Max:

Max, your Judgement will be in half an hour, come to the Judgement chamber with all your gears

With that, he left.

Well, looks like I have to go prepare, do you come with me?

\- Sure! answered Lux

\- Why not? told Janna

\- If I don't come with you, you'll get lost again joked Ezreal.

The group fallowed Max to his room and entered. The young man went to his bed and took his suitcase filled with everything he used in battle, witch mean a black metal reinforced bodysuit, a black mask covering his mouth and his nose and all his skulls. He told his new friends to take a seat and went in the bathroom to switch clothes. When he come out, he wore a jet black bodysuit made of synthetic fibers reinforced by metal fibers integrated in the fabric and all his skulls float around him. The two women look at him strangely and Ezreal laugh.

Dude, you're not seriously fighting with that thing on?

\- Sure I do, this suit save my ass countless times, plus, don't forget I have power over the elements.

The group left Max's room and they made their way to the judgement chamber. They climbed stairways after stairways, making Max sure it was part of the test to see if they were enough in shape to do stuff like this in battle situations. They reached a large wooden door decorated with gold inscriptions and many jewels.

You stop here and take this door when it will open, we will go to the next floor on the bleachers. Good luck dude, told Ezreal, doing a props with Max.

\- Thank you, Ez, said Max.

\- Good luck cutie, continued Janna, kissing Max on the cheek.

\- You will do just fine, I'm sure! finished Lux.

The three left and the door opened.

Here we go! Time to shine!

Author's note: Yeah, so first chapter, first OC. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter will be about Ma's Judgement, enjoy!

I do not own League of Legends nor Riot Games, but I own my OCs.

Chapter 2

Max passed the door and watch as it closed itself behind him. He walk forward in an arched corridor leading to the actual Judgement chamber. It was a large circular room lighted by torches on the wall witch was actually the bottom of the bleachers. Sat on the bleachers, many champions and summoners alike watch him enter the chamber. It remembered him of the arena he used to fight in before the Civil War. Opposite to the way in stood a tribune on top of which were two summoners, one of them was Zarikan, and an angelic figure in golden armor, probably the women named Kayle Janna told him about.

The Elemental reach the center of chamber and stood still perfectly straight, hand on his back, looking at the three judges. Kayle stood up and spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to ear:

Max from the realm of Earth, you have been invited to become a champion of the League of Legends, is this affirmation truthful?

\- It is exact, my Lady, answered Max in a neutral tone, surprised that some kind of magic empower his voice to make it louder.

\- Good, now let's start your Judgement, continued Kayle. Grand Summoner Serano over here will ask you some question about you.

\- Thank you, Judicator, started Sareno. Max, could you describe us what are those elemental power of yours?

\- Sure I can, sir. My fire abilities let me control fire from throwing fire balls to setting myself on fire, passing by channelling beams of fire and ignite almost everything with my glare. I can also create any metallic materials and give them precise forms and moving them around with my mind. The earth skull let me manipulate and create rock at my will. I can also grow and control plants. I have master many light magic, like turning invisible, creating optical illusions and balls of colored light. I'm able to read, access, control, and destroy other one's mind and blocking and sharing mine. The skull of shadow let me manipulate shadows, create shadow image of myself, fade in shadow zones and teleport from one to another and swap positions with my shadow clones. I am able to absorb thermic energy from the surrounding space, freezing everything I want and manipulate ice with my mind. I can create water and mentally controlling its liquid form. The air skull allow me to manipulate any gas particle to create wind, tornados and shockwaves. I can shot electric arcs and charged any object I touch with static electricity and transmit an electric current trough conductible materials. My mind can control my physical appearance and change it at will. But my primary powers are drawn from a form of pure energy known in my world as crystals. I can create and manipulate them. They can be used as armor, weapons, eyes, ears, to pump vital energy from my enemies or to give my own energy to my allies.

\- That made lots of powers, where do they come from? asked again Serano.

\- In my world, about half of the population has certain gens that make their brains develop a certain part that only active in two conditions.

\- And what are they?

\- The carrier of the gen must be in his puberty and be exposed to a certain type of radiation known as elemental flux, that is where our power are drawn from. Depending of the gen you carry, your brain will convert this flux in one of the thirteen different manners.

\- If only one manner can be in scripted in your brain, how could you used them all?

\- It's because my gen has been create in laboratory by an ancient civilisation to make its carrier able to use the thirteen crystal skulls as second brains to convert the flux in all the different manners. The crystal skull of crystal is the link between my own brain and the twelve other skulls.

\- Could you tell us a bit about your world?

\- There is not much to be said except it has been host of the Civil War, a war opposing the Emperor, a man who used his elemental powers to take over the world, and the resistance, those who fought to regain their liberties and save the lives of their closed ones. I myself participated at the war as leader of the resistance and by killing the Emperor.

\- Thank you, Max, finish Serano.

\- I will now ask to Grand Summoner Zarikan to scan your mind and search for any mental problems or things you could try to hide from us told Kayle.

Immediately, Max reach his mind for his skull of spirit and build up barriers around his mind.

Let us begin, started Zarikan. Please open your mind.

He send his mind to Max's but found only a dark empty place. He walk in all directions, but still found nothing.

I told you to open your mind, if you don't, you can't be accepted has a champion.

\- Guest I have no other choice answer Max.

He let go of his defenses, but kept some things sealed away in the back of his mind. He feel the spirit of Zarikan scanning is own one, letting him think he was in control and had full access to Max's mind, but it was only an illusion created by the skull. Max take the occasion and stealthy scan the summoner's own mind.

Hmm, his mind his full of secret and it's not even protect with at least a mental hider. thought Max to himself, keeping this thought for himself.

In his head, he showed images from the Civil War, his life before it, his all day life after, and he let a little sight of the power inside him.

He then push the summoner away and close his mind. Zarikan was shaking from the force of the mental pushback and didn't say a word. Kayle then spoke:

For the last part of your judgement, one champion has been selected to fight against you and see the whole extend of you powers.

For the first time, Max watch the other champions and quickly spot his three friends sitting at the first seats. His eyes then drift around the public and it stopped on a figure wrapped it red and white clothes with black hair and very seductive forms. He forced his gaze away from her and looked back at the summoners and Kayle. She restart talking and said:

Your opponent will be Rengar, the Pridestalker.

From the shadows, a big figure came out. Rengar gaze aggressively at Max, his bigass bone knife in hand.

The rules are simples, restart Kayle, you can use any methods you want to pin your opponent down or make him surrender. Ready? On my mark. FIGHT!

Whit that, Rengar leaped at Max.

Author's note: My own interpretation of the judgement. Next time will be Max VS Rengar. Hope you enjoyed and, again, feel free to review, fallow/favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter features the battle between Max and Rengar plus a little bit of fun between friends.

I don't own League of Legends nor Riots Games, but I do own my OCs.

Chapter 3

Rengar leaped at, his giant knife raised high to deliver a powerful blow. Max respond by surrounding himself in shadow. Rengar pass right through him and simply cut the floor. Coming out of the shadows, Max stab Rengar in the back with a dagger made out of a crystalline material, probably his so called crystal. Connecting to his electric skull, Max send electric pulse through Rengar's body. The giant lion fell forward, but rolled away to safety. Not letting him one second of rest, Max threw a fire ball, but miss by little. Rengar replied with his bulla, trapping Max in ropes.

You want to play this game? asked Max with a satisfied smile on his face. We can be two to play it!

Using his plant skull, he wrapped Rengar in vines. He then burned the ropes restraining him and dash forward, his hand covered in rocks. He arrived at Rengar and start punching him in the face. After about five punch, Rengar roared at the top of his lungs. Max felt the impact in his own lungs, losing his balances for a second, but this second made him lose his focus and Rengar set free of the vines. Regaining his balance, Max derived all light around him, gaining invisibility. Taken by surprise, Rengar fall back and felt the thrill of the hunt taking over him. His heart beat slowed down, his eyes closed, his ears detect the slightest sound, his nose perceived the most discrete sent and he simply felt the heart beat his foe, or should I saw, his foes. They were all around him, he counted twenty three of them. They all wore full body crystal armor with one wrist sword on their right arm and four wrist blades on their left ones.

They all charged like one men, but before hitting him, shadow zones appeared on the ground. Rengar's foes disappeared in them, then dashed out of others, harassing him from all side before entering another shadow zone. The lion blocked most of the attacks with ease, but some strikes passed through his defenses and leaved cuts on his body. It stayed like this for several second before four of them dash underneath Rengar and kicked him high in the air. One of them then came out of a shadow zone on the sealing, right fist retired and charged with static electricity, ready to give Rengar the punch of his life. The knuckles made contact with the lion's head, knocking him out cold.

Reaching the floor, the armour fell to the ground before disintegrated to light particles and be reintegrated by Max body. The other foes' armors also reintegrate Max body and the shadow clones within them simply vanished. A group of summoners took Rengar to the hospital.

Congratulation, congratulated Kayle, not many have faced the Pridestalker and win.

\- Well, thank you, responded Max, a little bit confused.

\- Was that the full extent of tour power? ask Zarikan.

\- No, hardly a fragment.

\- Well, I think that, on the Fields of Justices, your powers must be reduced.

\- Sorry, that impossible, they are integrated in every particles of my body.

\- I'm sure there is a way.

For thirty minutes, they argued about nerfing Max's power, when finally, Max get an idea.

What about putting my skulls in the shop and the skull that is bought decided my abilities?

\- Well, seems like a good idea to me, answered Kayle, tire of the argumentations.

\- I'm in total agreement with you, Judicator, said Serano.

\- Nothing I'll say will make you change your mind, isn't it? noticed Zarikan

\- Nop! all said the others.

\- Well we still need to decide the AD and AP ratio of his abilities. finished Zarikan.

Every champion get out of the Judgement chamber, except Max and Kayle. They talk about ration and abilities for what seems like hours, but, in fact, it only took half an hour.

When he came out of the Judgement chamber, Ezreal, Janna, Lux and the women in red and white he saw in the Judgement chamber, were waiting for him.

Yo! Max! started Ezreal. That was one heck of a punch you give him!

\- Ya, it was pretty cool! add Lux, all in admiration. I loved when you turn invisible, you do just like me!

\- Seriously, you can do it too? ask Max.

\- Yeah! I'm a light mage!

\- But we haven't see your wind magic, said Janna, a little bit disappointed.

\- Not a problem! Now I can do it! told Max, starting to float mid-air.

\- Wow! That's cool! said Janna, cheer up.

\- Well, he is cute AND powerful. I already like him a lot! add the women in red and white.

\- Oh! Max, let me introduce you to Ahri, the Nine-tailed Fox.

\- Nice to meet you, I'm Max, the Elemental. And by the way, you are stunning beautiful.

\- Nice to meet you to, and thank you, you're really kind.

\- What about a little a little night between friends at my place? suggest Ezreal.

\- Yeah!

\- Great idea, cutie!

\- I love that!

\- Where is it?

Everyone looked at Max.

-I'll show you the way, suggest Ezreal, but first, go change yourself, the bodysuit is pretty weird.

\- Yeah, I guest your right, realised Max. It looks a lot better with my armor on top of it.

\- I'll come with you if you don't mind, add Ahri, a wide smile in her face.

\- Yeah! Why not!

With these last words, Max and Ahri get on their way, only earing:

I'll be at your door in two hours! shout Ezreal.

Max do him a thumb up and turn in the stairway, followed by the foxy lady. The two talk all the way down about how much of a drag those stairs were. When they arrived outdoor, Ahri slipped on a wet stair, but Max caught her before she hit the ground. Regaining her composure, she thanked him and giggled a bit.

\- Are you all right? asked a worried Max

\- Yeah, I'm fine now that you catch me, answered Ahri, still giggling.

\- Glad to hear it.

They continued to walk while Ahri asked him question about him, who he was in his home world, his life, his power, etc. He answered every single question with always the same kind and joyful voice. He talk about him like it was a release. She listen to him with interest and drank every word he said to her, this boy was really something. She then asked him how old he was.

It depend, my body or my spirit?

\- What? Aren't they the same age?

\- No, not mines

\- But how?

\- Let mi explain. During the last assault on the Emperor's castle, my Guardian, the personification of the Equilibrium, the perfect balance between the thirteen elements, was killed and the only way to save the planet was for the thirteen Champion to sacrifice their body to reborn my Guardian. I was 21 years old at that time. For ten years, I've watch the world evolved around me from the spectral world, I've saw my parents died, my younger brother funding a family, my friends living their life, Atlantis, my city, getting chosen as the leader of the planet, I've saw all of myself fade in the back of everyone's memories. I was alone and helpless, I only hope I could die for real, it was awful. I saw the girlfriend of my best friend marrying another one because, he sacrifice himself too. Finally, ten years later, my body has been release from its imprisonment and my spirit, from its torture. I came back to live, just to be send back on paper work all day and all night, this is why and accept right away to come to the League, a chance to remake myself, to be someone again.

\- You, you really lived all this, asked Ahri, sorry for asking.

\- Yes, it was awful, you can't imagine! tears fell from his eyes from these memories.

Ahri wrap her arms around his neck.

It's ok now, you are here with us now, you can let all this behind and move forward!

\- Yes, you're right, recognised Max, wiping away the tears with his hand before wrapping his arm around Ahri's back, comforting himself in her presence.

\- It all right now, we'll be there for our friend.

\- Thank you Ahri, your very kind.

\- It's nothing, I really like when you take me in your arms.

\- I like it too, but it may be a little awkward in the middle of the place, with everyone watching us.

\- Yeah, where is your room?

\- In the summoner's dormitories.

\- What the..?

\- Yeah...I know.

On the last bit of the way, Ahri tries to cheer him up with jokes and fun anecdotes about other champions and, surprisingly, it worked. By the time they arrived, the two were laughing about Taric and Ezreal at the bot lane.

They entered the room and Max proposed her a chair, which she accept. He went in his bathroom in battle suit and went out in more normal clothes, jeans and a t-shit with black running shoes. Ahri looked at him and laughed.

What? What's wrong? Max asked, more confused than ever.

\- Well... It's just that you went in and immediately came out, like if you wore those clothe under your black suit!

\- What? No! I wasn't wearing those under my battle suit!

\- Prove it!

\- How!?

\- Just find a way!

\- Look, my clothes aren't soaked nor smell, is it an evidence?

\- Well, it you battle suit soaked or smelled?

\- Hell no! It was made for that!

\- Ok, I'll thrust you for this one, said Ahri, a grin on her face. But next time, I want a visual evidence, like seeing you.

Max just stand there, stunted, even if Ahri didn't have any stun in her arsenal. She walk to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. The young man turned a shade of red Ahri didn't known was possible.

For cheering you up, and 'cause you're really a kind boy.

\- I'm not a boy!

\- That too, you'll have to prove it, retorted the foxy lady while giving him a wink.

\- If...If you say so, but for the moment, it's party time!

At that same moment, Ezreal arcane shifted on the room, arms full of food and locals drinks for the party.

So, you guys' ready? he asked, like everything was perfectly normal.

\- What the hell, Ez? What is all this stuff for? asked at his turn an again completely confused Max?

\- Oh! That? We can't let you remember your first night in Valoran! Welcome to your doom, dude!

\- Oh! By Elementalis! Why?

\- 'cause it's the costume, every new champion must past through his initiation, which is chosen and executed by his friends.

\- I'm looking forward to that, let out an interested Ahri a little too loud.

\- What? Already want your evidences? humorously ask Max

\- What are you two talking about?

\- Ah, inside joke, answered Max.

\- So, you' fallowing? asked Ezreal.

\- Right behind you! the two others answered.

\- Euh... Could you just open the doors please, I kinda have my hands full...

\- Sure! After you. My lady.

The group fallowed a charged Ezreal out of the institute's land to a large house with a futuristic and antic look at the same time with curved structures and decorations put next to tainted glass and columns.

The group entered, just to see others peoples inside.

Hey! Ez! Bringing the new boy with you? asked a tall man with really square jaw and wearing a blue furry coat with a giant hammer put next to him.

\- Yup, Jayce. There he is!

\- Wonder how much he will be able to take before passing out! asked a pretty large and round bare chested man lifting a barrel with one arm.

\- Surly not as much as us, good old body! happily answered a man in purple wearing a mask on his face leaned on a lamp post.

\- Let me have a look at him first, said the seductive voice of a red haired woman wearing a withe blouse and black corset topped with a pirate hat. He's quite cute, what do you think, Sivir?

\- Yep, Sarah, he might well to the job, answered the so called Sivir.

\- Hey, back of, you two! jealously replied Ahri, holding Max by the arm. He's mine, you already had the last three that passed by here.

\- Ah! Come on, Foxy! said Sarah. We could have a little fun with him, the three of us.

\- Sarah Fortune! respond Ahri. Do I look like that kind of girl?

\- Actually, yes, you do, add Sivir. I'm sure you would like this, don't you?

\- Knock it off, you three, intervened Ezreal. I would like to still have a clean bed tomorrow!

\- Yeah, let the boy alone, he don't even had the time to take a glass with me and Gragas over here! add the guy on the lamp post.

\- Talking about a glass, Jax, would you mind taking all those drink from my arms please.

\- Sure Ez, hope you bring my favorite, answered the lamp post man called Jax. Oh! Ho! Good old Bandle bundle! Hey! Gragas, there's even some bottles of Teemo's special...

\- SHROOM BEAR! shout Gragas!

\- Even Graggy ice. Made me think, where's Olaf?

\- Bros! I'm here! Where's the new?

\- With the ladies, answered Jax.

\- Point me to the ladies!

\- Upstairs, they drag him there while we weren't locking, answered Ezreal.

\- They're already on him! You haven't wait for me before starting drinking?

\- No, dude, we haven't take a single glass! They're worst then the last time! finished Ezreal.

Olaf, actually Brolaf, climbed the stairs to Ezreal's office and bedrooms and arrive face to face with one of the funniest thing he had ever saw. In the middle of the office, the three ladies pulled a helpless messed up Max each to their side, Ahri was pulling him to one side while Miss Fortune and Sivir pulled to the opposite side. In the middle, Max tried to break free from the women who tried to have their ways with him, but to no avail.

Come on, ladies, let the poor boy go. He's not drunk enough for you to take him in Ez's room and force him to make you scream. Just bring him down stairs, I'll settle this for you.

\- Hey! Olaf! Long-time no see, big man, said Miss Fortune, letting go of Max.

\- Thank you, bro. You saved my ass back there! thanked Max, dropping to the floor.

\- No problem, bros are there for that! returned Olaf, lifting Max back to his feet. Come on, time to get you drunk! I heard Gragas want a game of beer pong with you, Ez and Jax!

\- I'm right behind you!

The two went down and Max saw they had already set up the table with the beer glass.

Hey, body, started Ezreal, were paired together for the game!

\- Nice! Hope you have good aim, 'cause I don't while drunk!

\- Ok, intervened Jayce, you all know the rules? When Gragas or Ez throw, the other drink. Same with Jax and Max. On each side, there's a glass of shroom bear. As we all know, except you, Max, it's one of the strongest alcohol sold legally. So, each side ready?

All answered positively.

\- Ok, then, Gragas, you start!

\- Hell yeah!

He throw the ball and hit the tarket.

Start good for us, Ezreal said before drinking the whole glass. My turn now. Fuck yeah! Now drink Gragas!

The fame went on like this. Team Gragas hit six of the ten glass while team Ezreal only hit four of them. None of the team had to drink the killer glass, and none of them were looking forward to it. Jax throw another ball and Max drank his fifth glass, but this one taste different.

Shit, hit the shroom bear!

\- Ah! Ah! Ah! Killer glass! laughed Sarah.

\- Here we go! Lift the elbow kid! yield Jayce!

\- Hell yeah! One more! said Max, sinking the killer drink.

\- That's the spirit, bros! yield Olaf.

\- Mine now! Max throw the ball and Jax drank his second glass.

\- Ouah! Shroom too!

Everyone burst in laughter. Finally, Team Ezreal shift the balance and won ten glass to nine, six for Max and four for Ezreal.

Who want to challenge us? ask Ezreal, not drunk at all.

\- We will, answered Ahri and Jayce.

This time, Team Ezreal lost ten glass to four, Max having to drink shroom bear for two game in a row and none for team Ahri.

The night went on with the beer pong tournament and some people arrived, Janna, Lux, Fiora, Ashe, Diana and Irelia. During the matches, the spectator drank their own drinks. Gragas was drinking shroom beer like it was nothing while Olaf drank Graggy ice and Jax Bandle bundle. The ladies were sharing bottles of rum and Jayce and Max were sharing a drink from Piltover, something called a Hammerdinger, a drink created by none other than Heimerdinger himself. Everybody were having good time and the subject inevitably derived to ladies.

So, Max, started Jayce, have you ever had a girlfriend.

\- No, not really, I were more busy with training and fighting before the Civil War, after, well, I were death for ten years.

\- Have you ever slept with a girl?

\- Neither...

\- Have you at least kissed a girl?

\- Nop, that's such a shame...

\- Hey, guys! shouted Jayce. Max over here have never kissed a girl, you know what that means?

\- Gragas, pass an empty bottle, asked Ezreal.

\- Coming right away!

\- Come on girls, in circle around the bottle, said Ahri.

\- Max, the bottle will chose with one of these ladies will be the first to kiss you! informed Ezreal, spinning the bottle in the middle of the circle.

To Max, who was unbelievably drunk, it turned for what seems like an eternity, but in fact, it only turn for about fifteen seconds. The tip of the bottle point toward one of the few ladies Max knew in the group. Her long blonde hairs floated while she walked toward Max. Her short withe clothes showed must of her body and that caused Max to turn red.

Come on, Cutie. No need to be so shy. It just your first kiss, it's nothing that big.

She lean in, agonisly slowly closing the gap between their lips. Seeing Janna coming, Max closed his eyes and wrapped his right arm around her waist while his left one wrapped itself around the middle of her back, pushing her closer. Finally, their lips connect and Max finally felt what someone else's lips feel like. They stayed like this for quite some time before splitting apart.

Well, for your first kiss, you're quite good.

\- Thank you, and I'm glad I wasn't too bad.

The night went on and finally, everybody went home and feel asleep.

Author's note: Message from yours truly, alcohol is bad, don't abuse like those guys 'cause you'll see Max's hangover next time. Hope you enjoy and, as always, fell free to review, fallow/favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Warning! Hangover alert! The last two days of liberty of Max before him being officially a champion.

I don't own League of Legends nor Riot Games but I do own my OCs.

Chapter 4

A young man slept in his bed lost somewhere in the summoner's dormitories. He went to sleep half conscious and drunk as hell. On his way back, he walked into (too) many walls and several summoners, everything to give him a nice reputation among them.

Finally waking from his drunken sleep, he had the worst hangover he ever had. His heart was beating in his head like a drum and his stomach no longer knew if he was hungry or was about to throw up all it contented. His whole body seems like it was made out of brick due to how stiff and heavy it was.

He gather all his remaining strengths in his arms and sit himself up before throwing his unstable legs on the floor. After many failed attempts, he stand up and walk to the kitchen. He poured water into a glass and drank it all. He sat on a chair and stared at the wall in front of him until someone knocked on his door. The young boy went to the door and open.

Yo, Max, not to hangover, dude? asked a slightly less hangover Ezreal.

\- Oh man! My worst hangover, and you?

\- Well... I've seen worst.

\- What were you doing?

\- Nothing, just coming to see how you were feeling and taking you to the library to teach you about the matches.

\- Yeah, Zarikan told me I have three days to get prepared, but, shit, I don't know where to start and only got two days left!

\- Don't worry, I'm on it. Fallow me!

They walk to the library, a twenty minute walk with the gods forsaken stairs and the after-drunk state they were in. Finally reaching the library, Ezreal bring Max to a section dedicated to everything match related. He took several books and gave them to Max.

Here, those books contains everything useful for us, champions, during matches and about the Fields of Justice.

\- Thank you, Ez. Don't know where I'd be without your help!

\- Still searching for the restaurants. Ah! Ah! Ah!

\- Ah! Ah! Ah! Yeah, you're right!

\- So, following me to the front desk?

\- Right behind you, boss!

Max signed document confirming he borrowed the books and they went to the restoration area. They picked food and sit to a nearby table, talking about the last night.

That second beer pong game really killed me, you have no idea!

\- Oh, don't be so sure, I've also drank two glass of shroom beer in ten minutes, that would kill anybody, except Gragas.

\- Yeah, that guy drank it like it was nothing all night long and we were dead after two glass.

\- This guy drank alcohol when he was a baby, I'm freaking sure of it!

They finished their food and split up for the day. Max went to his room, sat in his bed and red all the books while drinking water, he wanted to get rid of his hangover as soon as possible. He learned everything, but the part he liked the most was the five howl books dedicated to items. He found some items that would be pretty useful for him, like the Ravenous Hydra and the Ruunan's Hurricane.

The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly. He went to the restaurants for the supper and then went to sleep. During the night, he dreamed of his home world. He saw himself in front of the Emperor's fortress once again, staring at the massive metal gate, the rebel army behind him. He lift his hand and point the charge before running forward. The rebels collided with the imperial garrison and the two army clashed and fight in an horrible scene of massacre filled with the smell of burning flesh. Both sides suffered many lost that night.

Standing in the middle of the fight, Max saw him, the Emperor himself, standing on top of his gigantic black spider in his shining black armor, shield and sword at hand. The enemy watch him intensely, pointing his sword at Max in a "I'll crush you like an insect" stance, then ordered his spider to climb the wall and enter the fortification. Not supporting to see his enemy slipped away, he killed the guard in front of him and throw a crystal ball in the air.

The ball fissured and more and more fragment started rotating, forming a huge spinning sphere of crystal. Coming out of the crystal screen, Max guardian, Elementalis the thirty headed black dragon, let out a mighty roar, frizzing the two army in their fight to look at him. Seeing Max jumped on his guardian, he rebel army regained a new will to fight. The crystal Elemental flied to the Emperor's tower, seeing the giant spider entering the door of the top floor. Jumping on the balcony, Max saw in horror Elementalis taking a DCA bullet straight in the chest and fall to the floor in a last roar of fury, giving his power to Max. The crystal skulls flew to him and he totally obliterated the door. He enter and killed every single guards in front of him. He rush down the corridors, killing all the peoples in his path. Entering the door, he saw the imperial couple standing in the throne room, their spiders hanging over the two thrones.

*Bip bip! Bip bip! Bip bip!*

Max woke up the next morning, covered in sweet and partially wearing his full body armor. Dissolving the crystal covering half of his body, he stand up and get back to reading before someone knocked to his door. He put a jeans and a t-shirt and, feet naked, open the door. In front of him stand a young summoner. He was about the same size with brown messy hairs and a smile on his face. He reached out a hand and said:

Hi, I'm summoner Reachy Shadow Holio, but everyone call me Shadow, nice to meet you.

\- Hi, Shadow, I'm Max, nice to meet you too, answered Max, shaking Shadow's hand with the same smile on his face. How can I help you?

\- Well, you see... started Shadow, scratching the back of his head, do you know about the way we, summoners, get to use champions?

\- Yes, I read about it, something about a contract both of them have to sign, am I right?

\- Yeah, but do you know we have to pay champions for that?

\- You want to sign that contract with me? Well, dude it would be a pleasure!

\- So you're ok with that!? happily asked Shadow.

\- Hell yeah, man! Do you have the contract with you?

\- Well not really, we have to go to the registration office for that, it's just down this corridor.

\- Let me just put my shoes on and I'm right behind you!

Max sign the contract and Shadow gave him 7200 IP. They wave each other goodbye and split after Shadow informed him he would summon him tomorrow for an entertainment match. Max spend the rest of the morning simply walking outside the institute, getting a peck around the Institute. He then went eat, where he bump into Janna and Lux.

Hi, Max, how are you today? Asked Lux.

\- Hi, ladies, I'm good and you?

\- We're fine, answered Janna for both of them. Wanna take a bite with us?

\- How could a possibly refuse two beautiful ladies like you, Max answered, bowing and extending his hand in a gentlemanly manner.

Both women blush lightly and Janna giggled. They took food and sat to a table next to the window.

I was wondering, how can I buy a deed to build myself a home?

\- Well, there not much deeds left around the institute, started Lux, but you can go to the mail area, it's where the deeds are sold. It's like a building inside the Institute.

Thank you Lux, I'll go see that after this, but would you, ladies, mind to accompany me, I may need help of someone who know around here.

\- Sure! they both exclaimed happily.

The group finished eating and they went to the deeds sellers. They locked at the giant map that showed all the lands, sold or not. The watch it for quite a long time when a seller came and ask if they needed help. They answered they were locking for a valid land to buy. The seller went to the back store ant came back with his arms full of various maps. They watch close up maps of lands for hours before Max found the right one. When he asked the price, the answered surprised him.

Well, this one is 150 000 IP, but it's quite big, so you will have plenty of place to make yourself at home.

\- Well, I only have 10550 IP left, can I make a security deposit?

\- Sure, sir. If you pay 7500 IP now, I can locked this land for one month, but if the month reach it end, you lost the priority and we keep your money.

\- What his the average pay rate of a champion? Max asked the two girls.

\- About 50 000 IP a month, answered Janna.

\- Shit! I would be 89 450 IP short!

\- Don't worry, you can increase you pay rate by 90 000 IP if you do side works for people around Runeterra or started your own commerce.

\- So I'll do it!

He pay the security deposit and they went next to the job center. Max get himself a job on a construction project at Piltover for a remuneration of 100 000 IP for the month if he manage to build the owl structure all by himself, two risky bet in less than a hour.

They pass the rest of the day together in the mail area, in clothes stores were the girls asked him what he thought of this dress or these shoes, even bikini and bras, plus they made him tried out some outfits. He tried a V-neck and the girls concluded immediately it wasn't his style. He also tried many pants and shorts before swimming suits and glasses. At the end, he take three short, two jeans, five shirt and a swimming suit. The girls insisted to pay for him so he invited them came to his house once it would be finished. He accepted the deal and they went to Max room. He prepared super for the three of them and they spend the evening at the table talking about the day. Finally, the two women left and he went to sleep, he had to be ready for the next day's battle.

Author's note: Next time on The Elemental: the league's new champion, Max is facing other champions in real battle for the first time. Hope you enjoyed and fell free to review and/ or fallow/favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: ok, so this chapter is about Max overview, his abilities and his states for the crystal skull. If you think his passive is quite OP, it's to counterpart his mediocre base statistics and keep in mind that you rarely reach 1000 CS in one game.

Statistics:

-HP 435 (+12 per level) 639 at level 18

-Health regeneration per 5 sec 1.5 (+0.2 per level) 4.1 at level 18

-AD 55 (+1 per level) 73 at level 18

-Movement speed 345

-Armor 10 (+2 per level) 46 at level 18

-Magic resist 10 (+2 per level 46 at level 18

-Attack speed 0.62 (+2.5% per level) 0.9 at level 18

-Attack range 125

Abilities:

Passive ability: Energy syphon

Each time Max kills a unit with his basic attack, he absorb its spiritual energy to increase his own and reinforce his elementals powers, gaining a stack of Energy syphon. Each stack provide:

-1 HP

-0.05 health regeneration per 5 sec

-0.35 AD

-0.05 armor penetration

-0.03% of life steal

-0.1% of attack speed

-0.05% of crit chance

-0.075 movement speed

-0.5 AP

-0.05 magic penetration

-0.04% of spell vamp

-0.03% of cooldown reduction

-0.2 armor

-0.2 magic resist

0.02% of tenacity

Stack up to 1000 time for a total of:

-1000 HP

-50 health regeneration per 5 sec

-350 AD

-50 armor penetration

-30% of lifesteal

-100% attack speed

-50% crit chance

-75 movement speed

-500 AP

-50 magic penetration

-40% spell vamp

-30% of cooldown reduction

-200 armor

-200 magic resist

-20% tenacity

Q: Dual katana (0.5 sec cooldown)

Toggle: Max take out his Katana, gaining 10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, 50% bonus attack speed (toggle off any other basic ability).

Active: while toggle, Max can use this ability to throw his katana at a target then dash to his target, dealing physical damage on hit equal to a basic attack (20, 17, 15, 12, 10 sec cooldown)

W: Sword and shield (0.5 sec cooldown)

Toggle: Max take out his sword and shield increasing his armor and magic resist by 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 (toggle off any other basic ability).

Active: while toggle, Max can use this ability to protect himself from the next basic attack or spell hitting from the front. In this protecting stance, Max can't attack and the shield point toward the pointer. (30, 25, 20 sec cooldown)

E: Bow (0.5 sec cooldown)

Toggle: Max take out his bow, increasing his range to 500, 510, 520, 530, 540, 550 (toggle off any other basic ability).

Active: while toggle, Max can use this ability to fire a skill shot arrow, dealing 60, 80, 100, 120, 140 (+0.6 AD) (10, 8, 6 sec cooldown)

R: full potential

Toggle off: Max charge the crystal within his muscles with elemental energy, increasing his movement speed by 4%, 8%, 12%.

Toggle on: Max release his full potential an lung a wave of crystals, dealing 100, 200, 300 (+ 0.2 AP) magic damage to all units hit by the crystals, stunning them for 0.1 sec and push them back to the limit of the wave, enemy that hit terrain are stunted for 1 sec. Max then pull back his crystals, all units hits along with it (this part has a 60, 50, 45 sec cooldown)

He create a full body armor, increasing his armor and magic resist by 5%, 10%, 15%, but decrease his movement speed by 20%, 15%, 10% and he gain new abilities. Unit kills with basic attack don't stack passive in this form.

Full potential Q: Power charge (15, 13, 11 sec cooldown)

Max charge his whist blades with elemental energy for 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 sec, causing his basic attack deal additional magic damage equal to 1%, 2%, 3%, 4%, 5% (+0.01% per stack of Energy syphon) of the target maximum life.

Full potential W: Crystal wings (20, 18, 16, 14, 12 sec cooldown)

Max create wings and leap to a targeted location, dealing 60, 70, 80 (+0.3 AD) physical damage.

Full potential E: Energetic drain (300, 250, 200 sec cooldown)

Max create height tentacles on his back and suppress all enemy champions in the area for 5 sec, the remaining tentacles aim champion, prioritizing those who have the highest current health. Each tentacle drains his victim for 100, 125, 150 (+0.5 AD) (0.8 AP) mixed damages for a maximum of 1200 (+4 AD) (+6.4 AP) if only one target it hit, healing Max for 90% of the damages dealt. If a target dies, Max gain 3 stack on Energy syphon, only way to get them in this form. (The real ultimate)

Recommended stuff

Starting items:

-Doran's blade

-1 red pot

Essential items:

-Berserker's graves

-Ravenous hydra

-Ruunan's Hurricane

Offensive items:

-Black cleaver

-Bloodthruster

-Last whisper

-Infinity edge

Defensive items:

\- Spirit visage

\- Thormail

\- Frozen mallet

\- Frozen heart

\- Warmog's armour

Author' note: Here's a quick reference sheet for my OC and his abilities. Next time will be Max's first match (yes, this time it's for real…), so stay turned 'till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Yeah! First match! At last a bit of action! I do not own League of Legends, nor Riot Games, I only own my OCs, being original champions, original summoner, etc.

Chapter 6

Max woke up the next day full of energy and in full shape. He ate breakfast and then prepared for the incoming battle. He got dressed in his black bodysuit, putted on the mask and then the hood on his head. Only his eyes were visible. In waiting for his summoning, Max reviewed the book about items and the match themself before reading his own stats sheet.

After a while, a green light enveloped him. He let the book down and was transported to a humongous room. The room reach really high in an arched roof, the very top lost in the shadows. Many chandeliers hanged from the top and light two platforms. Each platforms were on two levels, the top one was reserved for the summoners and the lower one for the champions. The summoners were on the five corner of and imaginary pentagon traced by five floating orbs. Along the edge of this level were golden artistic fences witch only stopped to let two sets of stairs descent to the champions' level. Those last where standing on five circular rocks podiums unscripted with arcane runes. Those podium were located in a complex pattern of runes and symbols.

Max look around him and watch his teammates. The first one he remarked was a green flaming ghost wrapped in a black leather coat with a scythe and a lantern at each end of a chain. The next one was a flying mass of black smoke that slide two massive wrist blades together like if sharpening them. The last two were a withe monster with funnily small arms and huge four eyed face and a purple insect like monster.

He then locked at the enemies. The first that bring his attention was a big white lion-man that locked angrily at the purple insect. This one stopped his conversation to slice the air furiously with his claws at his opponent. The second enemy has fierce red hairs and a scar over her left eye. She wore a thigh leather revealing top and leather pants plus knee high boots. The third one was a tall man with impressive facial hairs and talking about a man named Draven and this being this man's league while doing a show off of his axes and his muscles. The fourth was a ninja wearing a green outfit that showed a lot of cleavage and maybe even more side boobs. The last one was a pale women with dark seemingly broken wings wearing an impressive purple dress and a bikini top that barely contained her huge breasts.

Hey, Max, he heard in his head, it's Shadow.

\- Hey dude, how are you? though Max, knowing Shadow was in his head.

\- Fine, and you!

\- Fine, what about you introduce me to my teammates and the enemies?

\- The green ghost beside you is Thresh, he is the support of the team. The smoky guy is Nocturne, your jungler. Your ADC is Kog'maw, the white thing over there with the small arms and the last is Kha'zix, the mid laner.

\- So I guess I'm the top laner.

\- Yup, now the enemy team. The big lion is Rengar, probably your laning opponent. He and Kha'zix are mortal enemies, they will tried to kill each other late game, so tried to help Kha'zix get that kill. The women with the red hairs is Katarina Du Couteau, she's a Noxian assassin and she will lane against Kha'zix.

\- And who's this guy over there, and who's this Draven guy he's talking about?

\- It's him.

\- What do you mean "It's him"?

\- This guy is Draven himself, he's the ADC and is support is "Miss Busty Angel" over there, her name is Morgana. The last one is Akali, she is their jungler.

Shadow informed Max about all of their abilities and damages type, then talk (think) about strategy. They plan on focusing on AoE damages to have as much CS as possible and fueled Max's passive. When everyone were ready, all ten summoners begin the summoning spell. All ten champions were surround in a bright blue light emanating from their podium and Max feel himself being pulled through space and reappeared in the fountain. He went to the shop keeper and buy a Doran's blade and a red pots. The Yordle gave him a blade and a bottle. When he take the blade, it shine and light enter his arm, he felt his strength augmenting a little and a bit of blood lust and feel like he could endure more hits. When he finished, Kha'zix went to him and put his right claw at his neck.

You'd better not feed Rengar, if you know want's good for you, the void beast told in a menacing tone.

\- Don't worry, Kha'zix, I'll make him eat dust! Replied Max in a convinced tone, materialising his bow in his hand and covering his body in his light armor witch consist of forearms and legs protections, a chest plate and a helmet.

\- Good, I already like you kid.

With that, he went to his lane and Max went top, but he eared Shadow telling him Nocturne asked a leash to the blue camp. When he arrive, he found the Eternal Nightmare sharpening his blades and glaring at the empty camp.

Don't even think about stealing that camp from me, you newbie.

\- Don't worry, I'm manaless.

\- God, you're lucky, you don't know how much of a pain it is to be OoM just when you about to get a kill after a quadrakill.

\- Yeah, it sure must be.

On the other side of the wall, they eared Kha'zix shout:

Would you shut up, the golem is almost there!

The golem came out of the ground and they attack him.

When he was pretty damaged, Max went back top were the minions just met. Max draw his bow and killed one of the opponent minions. He saw Rengar jump out of a bush and kill an allied minion. They both farm for a while, time to time poking each other with bolas and arrows. When Max reach 3, he shot three arrows at Rengar, then trade his bow for his katanas. He dash at Rengar and started slashing him, who, in return, attack Max with his hunting knife.

You won't have all your powers, now DIE! Rengar shout.

\- Not now! Max replied.

He blocked Rengar's stab with his shield and cut his leg with his sword. The lion back of in the bush, vanishing from view, but Max still shot an arrow in the bush and get the first blood. Badly harmed himself, he go back to his turret and asked Shadow to recall him to the fountain.

Once there, he buy a recurve bow and berserker's graves. He put on the shoes and the vanished in his feet, like the bow when he take it. He returned to the top lane and continued his last hitting and poking until he had armed Rengar enough and dash at him to finish the job. Planning on continuing his farming, he back off a little bit, but a smoke bomb explode and he saw nothing, but only felt something being thrown at his back, logging itself in his back muscles and an hand pulling it out and stab him again. Before the last blow, Max turned around and block a fatal blown aimed at his neck while Shadow flash him away to the safety of a nearby bush.

The smoke screen vanished and he saw Akali confused, not losing one second, he stick an arrow to her leg and thrown his katanas at her, dreads of energy linking them to Max gantlets. He then pull and hit Akali with his elbow. He block a hit to his side and plant his blade in her belly upward, piercing he heart. Before dying, she lean on him. He hold her and kissed her on the forehead before saying:

You're really beautiful, you know that?

She didn't answered and died in his arm. He laid her to the ground and recalled. He was now 7 and had berserker's graves and a Runaan's hurricane. The little orange ball of light to his side, he get back to top lane. On his way, he ear: An enemy has been slain. Kha'zix just killed Katarina. While bot lane was more equal.

After 30 minutes of match, the two teams were equal in strength. Both side had 7 and 8 kills and had by half of their items or more. Max had Berserker's graves, a Runaan's hurricane and a Ravenous Hydra plus a B.F. sword. Noc just complete his own Ravenous Hydra plus the Berserker's graves, static shiv and Feral Flair already in his possession. Kha'zix, who had the more kill of the game, had already finished his Ionian boots of lucidity, manamune, nearly full stack, an Essence Reaver, a Black Cleaver and a last whisper. The bot lane only had their essential items. The other team was not in better condition with only Rengar at 4 kills on the jungler and the bot lane. The rest only had 1 kill each.

Making their way into the late game, they all grouped at bot lane to defend their tower from a fully grouped enemy team. The first team fight started with Kha'zix and Max jumping in the middle of the enemy team. The others fallowed and the butchery started. At the end, only Akali was alive but one last shot of the tower finished her, giving Kog'maw his first kill. They went back to laning for another 20 minutes and they all had finished their build. During that time, Max got multiple kills on Akali and died as many time to Katarina who was unable to kill the bug.

There had then been another team fight, started this time by Max's team. They grouped, trying to take down the mid turret. They succeed but were immediately ambushed by the enemy team. In a desperate attempt to save is team, Max let out all the energy trapped inside of him. All around him, shockwaves fallowed by thousands of crystals push the enemy back, knocking some of them in the walls, stunning them, before drag then all back to the center of the explosion. Then crystals rush to him and filled the gaps in his armor to create his full body armor. The rest of his team killed Draven and Morgana, but Katarina and Rengar escaped while Akali were hiding in her shroud of darkness. Jumping over the wall, Max ran after Katarina who were fleeing using shunpo on wards and neutral monsters. He followed her to her blue were she made the mistake of engaging him in his full body armor.

The red hair thrown a bouncing blade that, obviously, bounce off his armor. The Noxian immediately shunpo in his back and used her dead lotus. The many knives pierced his armor but nearly touch his skin. Seeing her ultimate hasn't damaged him at all, she ran in the opposite direction. Opening his wings, Max made an incredible jump and land right in front of her and draw his wrist blades in a battle stance.

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You really think you can defeat me in single combat? she said arrogantly and purposely dropping her guard. You're a pretty cute boy, it's such a shame I have to kill you.

\- Only one way to find out! Max shout, lunching himself onto her, elbowing her and sending her flying in the nearby wall. She get herself up and dash to him in a battle cry. The tank effortlessly blocked her attack and punched her in the face, sending her away from him. He quickly garbed, or more impaled, her with his eight tentacles. He brought her closer to him and caress her chin.

You pretty cute yourself, you know? he commented.

While saying that, he unbind the mouth plate of his mask and kissed her. She struggle in surprise and opposition, then in pain as Max started draining all her vital energy from her body. He let go of her lips and her scrams of agony filled the rift, much to his own pleasure.

Her lifeless body fell to the ground, empty of any vital energy, as Max retrieve his appendices from her body. As he was making his way to the battlefront again, he heard the announcer:

An enemy has been slain.

Kog'maw just killed Rengar with the assistance of Thresh. Just after:

An enemy has been slain! Ace!

Kha'zix, who stayed near Akali, had just killed the female ninja.

Max, started Shadow, you need to come back to the base, we'll group for the final assault. You're our best element, so we need you.

\- Ok, recall me!

Once the spell complete, the Elemental was transported to the fountain where all his team was waiting for him. He went to the shop keeper and demanded a Last Whisper, as it become darker. In the skies, dark clouds were covering the sun and droplet of water were pushed by powerful wing blow.

What is this all about? asked Max

\- Are they really trying to provoke me? asked at his turn Kha'zix.

\- What do you mean? re asked Max.

\- Those are the same conditions I first battle Rengar, I must kill him this time!

\- If it make us win the game, I'm in for that! shout Thresh.

\- We'll bring them eternal nightmare! darkly said Nocturne.

\- Wait, we'll need a plan, knowing how they have played so far, they probably take us in an ambush in the middle of the jungle, making it nearly impossible for you to isolate Rengar and take him down.

\- Yeah, you're right, conceded Kha'zix. Do you have anything in head?

\- Actually, yes. Thresh, you're the tankiest of us all. You'll scout the jungle and I'll be right on your tall. You'll place wards from behind the walls. When you find the enemies, I'll jump in and suppress them with my Energetic drain. Nocturne, you'll focus Akali with Paranoia to prevent her from escaping and help Rengar. All the time, Kog'maw, you'll bombard them with your artillery. Kha'zix, I'll purposely let Rengar escape my drain, so Thresh will grab him over the wall and bring him to you. Sounds like a plan?

\- Yes, they all said before setting into position.

In took them five minutes to find the enemies, but once they had their sight on them, they were finished even before knowing what was going on. The ward reveled them over the wall and immediately Max throw his katana to Katarina and pull to her. The moment he collide with her, he unleashed the tremendous power and transformed again throwing and pulling the enemies one more time. When they were close enough, the Elemental send two tentacles to each of them, letting Rengar free who, stunted after hitting a wall, was trapped in Thresh's hook and pull pass the wall where he was left alone.

In the bush nearby, a mortal enemy watch carefully as Thresh brought his nemesis and simply walk away. Seeing the stance of fear of Rengar, he simply turn invisible and rush to the best. He plant his claws in his back, consuming his passive, the spellblade of his Trinity Force plus sending mana through the wound using his Muramana. Lion screamed in surprise and slashed the air were Kha'zix was merely a second ago. The purple void born came back, this time in the front. He used a basic attack before surrounding his claws with a mortal enzymes and sliced at Rengar chest. The enzymes ooze into the wound, transforming all molecules of adrenaline into a powerful corrosive acid, this is where the name "Taste their fear" came from, because fear generate adrenaline witch is convert into an acid by the enzyme on Kha'zix claws. The bug vanished again and slice again through the back of the beast-man, his claws coming out of his chest before cutting it open using his claws and finishing him off with a blast oh his bonny spikes, piercing Rengar's head. The purple best let out a shout of victory and finally feast on Rengar.

After that thirst ace, the enemy team no longer had time to protect their base, which fell into a matter of second after the final grouping with Thresh and Max tanking tower.

After the match, they were sent back to the summoning chamber for the after match were they saw something they would never expect, Rengar and Kha'zix shacking hands, or more paw and claw. From that day on, the two of them became serious teammates and were total terrors when paired in the sane team and enjoying the good old time where matched against each other.

The champions were sent back to their rooms and the summoners dismissed the room, letting it free for other matches.

When Max arrive in his room, all was dark. The only thing he could saw was the couch he had made delivered when he was shopping with the girls and someone lying on it.

Hello, dear. You've finally made it back, said a familiar seductive voice. Now's your chance to prove to me your not a little boy.

Author's note: *Sniff!* *Sniff!* What do I smell? Does it smell like a lemon? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember: you're free to review, favorite/follow this story and until next time for some steamy actions!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: WARNING! Lemon up ahead! If you are a minor or you are offended by adult stuff, please skip this chapter. If you read it anyway and end up being shock or anything like it, not my fault, I just warn you. By the way, I do not own League of Legends, nor Riot Games, nor any of the champions. The only thing I own is my characters Max, Shadow or any other summoner or grand summoner. If one of these summoners append to have the same name as your summoner's name, it's only a pure coincidence.

Chapter 7

Hello, dear. You've finally made it back, said familiar seductive voice. Now's your chance to prove to me you're not a little boy.

\- Well, well. Who do we have here?

\- Oh, it's only me, answered Ahri.

\- Well, hi, Ahri! Why are you here? And how did you enter in MY room?

\- Pretty simple, I was there were the delivery team arrive, so I slipped inside before they closed the doors and watch your match, all this time lying on your new couch. Pretty comfortable I have to say, great choice.

\- Well...thank you. Mind to let me a place? Ezreal's match start in five minutes.

\- Oh! No! Not before you change yourself and take a shower! You stink like you can't know!

\- Whoohoo! exclaimed Max while smelling himself. Wow! That's a smell! Coming back in ten! he finished before taking clean clothes and entering the bathroom.

The foxy lady press her ear on the door and listen to him talking to himself.

Damn! That the weirdest thing ever! I come back from my first match and *pouf* a sexy women is waiting for me on my couch! What a weird dimension!

She stay there all the time he took his shower and go back to the couch when she heard him dress up. When he open the door, she immediately asked him:

Do you really think I'm sexy? she ask, pressing her breasts together in his direction.

\- Absolutely! he let out without really thinking. Well...I mean, yes, you're beautiful, you have a great look body and...and...

\- No need to apologies. Actually, I like being complimented, it turn me on. Come closer big boy.

Didn't knowing how to resist, Max walk to her and sat next to her. She came closer and wrap her arm around him, pressing herself against his side. The Elemental was taken by surprise and didn't react before she said:

I'm so cold, mind to help me warm up?

\- Sure, come here.

He wrap both his arm around Ahri and warm them using his fire abilities. She let out a sigh of comfort and curled into a ball, taking as much warmness as possible. Her eyes slowly closed and she seemed to have fallen asleep. The young men smiled at that, but couldn't help but look lower, at her ample bosom at the large amount of cleavage showed by her dress. His hand moved from her back and, before he know it, patted the side of her right breast. The foxy lady let a moan and move a little bit before opening an eye.

Well, looks like you like them, she said innocently, referring to her breasts.

\- Eh... Ahri! It's not what you're thinking! I wasn't trying to take advantage of you!

\- It's ok, big boy. They're all yours if you want to, she told before bringing her lips to his.

They kissed softly, slowly deepening the kiss. Ahri pressed her tongue against his lips, but he breezed, it was the first time he kissed someone, like for real, not under the influence of alcohol or because of a game of love bottle. Seeing he wasn't experimented, she break the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

Shh, just open your mouth and let me guide you, the vixen softly told him.

She restarted the kiss and, this time, Max grant her access to his mouth. They started fighting for domination over the other but, being way less experimented, Max was on the verge of losing. In a last attempt to take over her, he softly squeezed and fondled her right breast. The action surprised her and she get pushed back in her mouth while Max was taking the advantage and win the tongue fight.

That was cheating! Ahri claimed.

\- Not at all, you tell me they were all mine, he softly replied. Plus, you can't say you didn't like it.

\- Yeah, it was good... she let out, lust in her voice.

\- Then let me pleasure you.

He lied her down on the couch and kisses her softly, bringing his hand to her cheek. A soft moan escaped her mouth and she relaxed, letting herself to the man over her. He then let his mouth traveled from her mouth to her neck to her collar bone. All the time, his hands were patting her sides and hips. His mouth finally reach the top of her cleavage and he kissed her soft skin for several minute before she asked, nearly begged him to kiss her bosom. The young man painfully slowly drag down the top of her dress, revealing what he was seeking. Without further waiting, his tongue liked her pink nipples and his hands take hold on her DD cup breasts, toying with her sensitive chest and sending bolts of pleasure to her brain. Her sigh became moan and her moan became screams of pleasure, he was really good for a virgin.

Before taking it further, he took her bridal style and carried her to his bed so she would be more comfortable. Her put her down with all the softness and gentleness he could before going on top of her again and repeat his former actions. His tongue moved around her nipples and in between her boobs while his hands toyed her big soft breasts and softly twisted her nipples, hard and erect from his tongue actions.

Without warning, Max take her right nipple plus the maximum of breast flesh he could in his mouth and sucked hard on it. The action caught her off guard and she let out a real scream of pleasure and hit an orgasm. He body shake from it and she struggled under him, taking hold on whatever she could, mostly the sheet, and her tails tense. As her orgasm hit her, Max still sucked on her nipples and played with her big breasts, extending her orgasm into a never ending succession of pleasure filled screams that sound like music to his ears. To her, it seemed like a yearlong orgasm, but in reality, it only lasted for ten minutes. It filled her entire body with so much pleasure, it push away all her sanity. Finally, he let go of her nipple and she calmed down.

How did you make me cum only with this? Ahri managed to say in between her breath. And how did you manage to make it last so long?

\- Simple, I pressed several of your pressure points, increasing the overall pleasure you resent and, good news, it will still last for several hours.

\- Oh my lord! It felt so good! I hope I could make you feel this good, she said, grabbing his cock through his pants.

\- Oh, oh! So you want to see it, don't you?

He let her unzipped his jeans and dragged down his pants and under wares, reveling his semi erect cock. To her contact, it hardened and grew to a descent size of 8" long and 1.5" thick. Her eyes couldn't break away from it as she get a hold of it and started jerking him off. She then pushed him to the side and bring her head lower. The foxy lady wrapped her left hand around his shaft and looked him in the eyes.

Well, well, that's an impressive "sword". Guest you were right telling me you're not a little boy.

Whit that, she take the head in her mouth and started sucking his shaft slowly. She went all the way down to his hips and came back up at a slow pace to not shock on it before slowly increasing the speed of her movements. She sucked him for twenty minutes straight, but nothing came out. She stopped sucking him and asked:

How can you last so long? It's not human to last this long after I suck someone's cock!

\- You'll need way more than that if you want my cum, I lost nearly all my sensory nerves during the war, so I hardly feel anything at all from any source.

\- Well, I guess I'll have to use that. she said with a innocent smile on her face.

The sexy lady get a bit higher and sandwiched his "sword" in between her huge breasts and started massaged his shaft with her mounts. The Elemental started trusting his cock between her boobs and she started moaning softly. He grabbed her shoulder and switch position with her so he was on top, the female pressing her breasts around his cock and begging him to fuck her cleavage, which he did. This time, he felt pleasure, but it still take him about ten minutes of intense tittyfucking before he felt his limit approaching. Ahri, it the meantime, was already in her own orgasm for about five minutes, screaming in ecstasy. When she felt his cock hardening even more, she screamed:

Yes! Yes, Max, let me feel you're hot cum! Please! Give it to me!

\- As you wish! he said, himself lost in the pleasure.

Without knowing what he was doing, he grabbed her hairs and forced her to take the head of his cock while he was savagely fucking her huge breasts. For two minute, Max fucked both her cleavage and her mouth and her eyes began to water. Tears of fear dripped on her chins and she looked at him with eyes pleading for him to stop, but he do nothing and he finally reach his limit. He take her head with both hands and brutally forced her mouth between her boobs and her eyes widened as she were taking five inches of his cock down her obstructed throat. She shocked on him while a river of cum flowed down her throat and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He held her there for ten seconds before letting her go and relaxing his body.

Under him, the poor Ahri was coughing, her body numb from the prolonged lack of oxygen. She looked at him with pitiful eyes and he realised what just happened. He wrapped his arms around her and apologised to her:

Oh my god! Oh my god! Ahri I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! I'm so sorry for that! Are you ok? he hastily said in a stressed and guilty voice.

\- That was awesome! she said, screaming the last word.

\- Are you sure you're ok?

\- Oh my lord, Max, that was the best thing you did to me so far! I like so much to be dominated by you! It's so arousing! Please, make me your sex slave for the night!

\- No, I can't do that, you deserved way more than that! he rejected, surprise like never before.

\- Why not?

\- I don't want to do this for my personal pleasure, I want to do this so YOU feel the pleasure.

\- Oh... Come on, I want you to use me as you sex slave! Do anything you want to me! It excite me like you can't know. Please! Fuck me senselessly! If I'm not able to walk tomorrow, I'll let you fuck me anytime you want!

\- Well, it sure is quite tempting, Max said, pensively.

\- Please, she begged, showing off her DD cup breast smiling innocently at him.

\- Ok, he broke, I'll do it for you, but don't come back crying to me if it hurts.

He get rid of her dress and her boots before pushing aside her panties. He bring her feet to his chest and put her in the "little mermaid" position before teasing her clit you the tip of his cock. He finally trust all the way inside of her, hitting her G spot. She let out a scream of pleasure and he started moving inside her, getting hard again. Before she knew it, she was rammed by his shaft so hard and fast she, hitting her G spot with each movement, that she reach her first orgasm in less than three minute, but he didn't stopped there. He parted her legs and lied on her, sucking and biting in her neck with a hand on her ample breast. He ravaged her like that for half an hour, never letting her time to recover. Her forced her to over twenty orgasm and transformed her screams of pleasure into one never ending scream of ecstasy. She looked up with empty eyes, her limbs numb from the intense pleasure he was forcing into her. At the beginning, she was able to arch her back and trying to match his movements, but now she could no longer moved. How long has he fucked her? Ten minutes? An hour? A week? She couldn't tell. All she known was the pleasure coming from her inside and the fact that she were his slave and she couldn't do anything about what was happening to her, and she loved it. The man over her forced her to her knees and restarted his savagely trust into her. After three hard trusts, her arms failed her and she dropped on the bed, her ass up. He bring his mouth to her foxy ear and lick it before whispering to her:

Do you want to feel an even bigger one?

\- Yes! Yes, master! I want a big cock inside me! Please! she was definitively turning into a slut because of him.

Using his skull of morphing, he increased the size of his cock inside of her. Her eyes widened and she stopped screaming as she felt his cock enlarging. At the end, it was a 13" long 3.5" thick cock that stretched her walls passed their limits. She let out a scream of both pain and pleasure as the monster cock moved in her belly.

Yes! Yes, master, ram that big horse cock in my little pussy! Please never stop!

\- You know you beginning to become a really addicted to my cock, don't you?

With that, he increase speed and ravaged her pussy for hours in many position before she faint from too much pleasure after having so many orgasm it wasn't possible to count them all. He came out of her and put a cover over her exhausted body. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear:

I hope I was good enough for you and you won't suffer too much when you woke up. Good night Ahri.

He kissed her one last time and she seemed to feel it because she get closer to him. He take her in his arms and fell asleep too.

Author's note: I was telling myself: first fanfic, first OC so why not first lemon while being at it. I hope you like that chapter, it was my first lemon ever, so review and, please, try to make constructive critics. And remember to favorite/follow. So, until next time, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I do not own League of Legends nor Riot Games, but I do own my OCs.

Chapter 8

Max woke up first the next morning. For fuck sake, what the hell happened last night? He barely remember anything, like when the Other take over his body. Beside him was a sleeping form all covered up in his blankets. All he could feel was a soft thing lying on arm and on his...wait? Why was he naked?

By the time he returned to his senses, the figure turned toward him and he could at last see who it was. Ahri smiled at him and bring a arm to him, caressing his arm.

Good morning, big boy.

\- Ahri? What in the world are you doing in my bed? And why the fuck am I naked?

\- You don't remember anything? she asked, quite surprised.

\- Not a thing after I finished my match, it his quite bothering...

\- Well, let me refresh that sleepy memory of yours, she said, a devilish smile on her face, slowly bringing her hand toward his shaft.

\- Wooooh! What the fuck are you doing!? he question, quickly grabbing her hand.

\- You really forgot even that? Ok then, I'll explain the long thing. Thinking I could still have a bit of fun with you, the foxy lady sadly said, bringing her arms out for support, reveling her naked chest doing so.

\- Hmm, Ahri? Could you cover yourself a little bit? The boy awkwardly asked, covering his eyes, out of respect. Wait... We are both naked in my bed and you seemed to have passed the night here, and then it struck him. Ahh, don't tell me we had sex...

\- Well, sure thing and you were... she was cut by Max.

\- Great! I just had my first time and I manage to forget everything! Fuck you Beast!

\- What the hell are you talking about?

\- Ok, guess there no good hiding it from you. I have a severe case of multiple personality disorder.

\- What? Seriously?

\- Yes, there's me, and the other me, I call him the Beast. He is all the savagery, the rage and, well, everything animalistic in my body, from instincts to fierce and, I guess, breading.

\- Well, he sure know how to please a woman.

\- Hey! He still used MY body to do so! What the hell am I thinking right now!? Why do I even bother about that!?

\- Don't worry, at the beginning, I am sure it was you.

\- How can you tell?

\- Well, you were so gentle, and caring, and romantic. Nothing to do with the latter part of the night...

\- What happened after?

\- Let me tell you...

For an hour or so, she described everything in details, sometimes adding to much details to the likes of Max. She even talk about that bet she made with him: if she couldn't walk today, he could bang her anytime he want.

And are you able to walk today?

\- Oh fuck! No! I can't even feel anything under my stomach. I surely won't be able to walk for a day or two.

\- Sorry about that, I should have kept him in leash.

\- Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine. But can I asked you a favor?

\- Anything after what I did to you.

\- Could you help me get back to my house, without being seen if possible?

\- Yes I can, but first, you should get dressed and eat something, your body need to regenerate and... Is there a chance for a mini us to come out?

\- No, don't worry, I took precautions about it.

\- Ouf! Well that a release.

He went out of bed, quickly put on some clothes while Ahri was teasing him, then he went gather her own clothes and closed the door for her privacy. While she tried to get dressed, he started cooking a little something for her. Pancakes with local fruits and a little thing he bring from home.

Max!? Can you help me please?

He placed the meal on the table and slowly, and blindly, open the door.

I'm not able to get dress, can you help me?

\- Well, it's my duty to help you after all.

He got to her and awkwardly helped her with her under garments and her red and white dress before putting her boots and tying them. He them carry her to the table, like a gentleman would.

*Mphhh* *Mphhh* *Mmmm*, it smell so good! What is this?

\- In my home world, we call it pancakes.

\- I seems delicious! And what is this brownish liquid covering the fruits?

\- It's called maple syrup. It's made from a tree named a maple tree. We take the sap, filter it then boil it to concentrate the sugar in it. It's simply delicious!

\- Thank you so much, you didn't have to. And where is yours?

\- Thank you, I was about to forget it!

He rushed to the oven and quickly put the near burned pancake on a dish. He returned to the table were a happy Ahri was laughing about him.

During this little breakfast, they talk, mostly about what the hell append for her to be in his room last night, waiting for him?

Well...has you surely know, I was originally a fox and I still have some fox habits...

\- Like?

\- Well...you know, playing around, being curious and...

\- Let me guess, survival instincts?

\- Yes... Let's call it that way… Usually I'm able to control it, but I try to control it for the past 8 months and then I saw you fighting like an animal and it turn me on so much I couldn't control myself. But you helped me getting rid of it for some time. And I'm sorry about that.

\- No need to worry, I know what fighting instincts is like. Glad I could help. In other times I would say : this is what friends are for but it would be really awkward.

\- Yeah, I just hope it won't come back soon...

\- If it take you again, I can help you control you urge for sexual satisfaction, just like I controlled my urge to kill.

\- Thank you Max, you're a real friend.

\- No need to thank me. That what friends are for, he said, a smile on his face and a thumb up toward her. But how exactly did you start from a fox to becoming a hybrid of human and fox with supernatural power?

\- By drinking life essence.

\- What do you mean by that?

\- Life essence is also known has blood.

\- You're a vampire!

\- No! No! No! I hunt down humans and simply drink they're blood to become human, and by doing so, I also absorb (how can I put that?) their desires. You see, life essence is more than just the blood, it's also a part of our personality.

\- So your body absorb life essence, extract data from it and integrated them to your being, it that right?

\- Yeah, DNA is the principal constituent of life essence.

\- So you're like Kha'zix, you consume your prey's attributes, gaining the best and rejecting the worst.

\- Don't compare me to that freak of nature! He's not even from this world!

\- Thank you! I'm also a freak of nature and I don't come from this dimension!

\- OH my lord! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!

\- I'm not offended, just don't judge people of their appearances or their origins. Kha'zix is actually a good person, I'm sure of it.

\- You may be right, I never really talked to him, he's always so cold and he always look at me like he want me.

\- Just like all those summoners.

\- No! Not like that! More like he want to eat me, or consume me like he would say. And for those summoners, I'm just being kind with them and they all think I want the D. Lord! Why do male all have to be this stupid and immature!

\- Didn't know I was that stupid...

\- Oh! Max stop it!

\- Just kidding, but I can't blame them either, come on! Just look and you! You're a natural beauty!

\- It's just for attracting preys!

\- I know, I know. Just calm down.

\- Why do I had to take in all men's desires in me! What a stupid idea!

\- I know some girl who would kill for a body like yours, one of them actually really kill for a body like yours.

\- I'm sure your world is as immature and over sexualise as this one.

\- Wrong...

\- What do you mean "wrong"? You just talk about girls killing to have an ass and something over the ribs cage!

\- In fact, it's even worse than this one. Happy to not always see publicity downgrading women to the stage of dolls and objects who need to be slim, have big breasts, big ass, be like models, etc. etc. etc. and the society supporting that, most of them being over sexualised female teenagers. This world is so much better.

\- Wow! Your world was that bad!?

\- You have no idea! Well, that was before the war and outside of Atlantis.

\- What is At...land...this?

\- No, not At land this, At-lan-tis in one word. It's one of the few remains of an ancient civilisation on my planet, it's their last city. Now I'm one of the new Atlantes, those how lives in the city. I'm was the commander of the thirteen legions, under the commanding of princess Aurore and the Grand Council. If you want, I could bring you their one of those days! Introduce you to my friends and make you discover the natural beauties of my planet.

\- Is that a date?

\- Well, if you want to, but you'd better not show any signs of us having an affair, I had a lot of fan girls back there, I don't want to turn around and see you trapped in ice of burned alive.

\- Woo! Those one were extreme.

\- Yeah, some even came every days on the top of the city to put flowers under my feet, imagine, during ten years, some girl bring me flowers! And I wasn't even dead! Want a shame.

\- Come on, I sure you missed attention of girls when you were young.

\- Well...I was more occupied trying to stay alive than flirting with every girls coming to me.

\- Well, now you got all the time in the world and there's a lot of ladies around here!

\- I'm sure they're all pretty, and you're really pretty too. Thinking about it, there is only three girls I really thought were not pretty, and two of them were twins.

They still chat a bit before, finally, she asked if he could bring her back home, without being see if possible.

All right, he said, picking her up in his arms. Just hold tight!

\- Wait! They'll see us if we go out like this!

\- Nan! No one will see us, just don't speak.

With that, crystals started spreading over his body, creating his full body armor, except for the helmet. He then used his light powers to divert light around his and Ahri's bodies and they turned invisible. Sending a crystal under the door to see if anyone was watching, he opened the door and quickly get out before anyone notice a door opening by itself. The boy then run to the window, or more like the missing wall replace by Greek styled columns. He jump outside and everybody eared a women scream in terror, but no one known were it came from. The two of them were free falling from the nearly top level of the summoners' dormitories before Max unleashed his large wings and stabilised his flight.

Never do that again! she screamed to him after they gained a stable altitude and she finally stopped screaming in terror.

\- What? It's fun!

\- At least, tell me before jumping off of giant building like you were a superman!

\- Sorry, couldn't resist that one! he said, a big smile on his face. So, where's your house?

\- It's this way, just follow this main road for the moment, she answered, pointing a road coming from the institute toward the, he presumed, one of the nearest towns and passing through a giant forest

He flied straight line, following her indications before finally he spotted it! Her house was not really big, but she lived alone after all. The building was made out of white painted wood on to of rock foundations. In has two windows on the front on the first level, one each side of the fancy looking door, and two others on the second floor. A balcony lead to the entrance and was as large as the house. The picked roof was covered in reddish ceramic tiles and a brick chimney completes the cute looking house.

He landed on the grass in front of the entrance and closed his wings, in that position, they were nearly as tall as him. His armour vanished in thin air as he walk to the entrance.

Is it locked? he asked.

\- Yeah, just a minute, she took out a set of keys and hand him the right key.

\- Thank you, he tanks while unlocking the door and getting in. Do you want me to bring you to your bed?

\- Yes, it would be nice of you, thank you.

The gentleman climb up the stairs and opened the door to her room. The walls were made of wood, same for the floor, but the floor seemed to be made of a different wood. It was filled with a large bed with white blankets and a red bed cover, a commode and a vanity with a large mirror. A round red carpet was on the side of the bed, matching the curtains on a golden pole. He gently put her in her bed and drag the blanked over her body.

Do you need something?

\- No, it will be fine. Thank you.

\- Ok then, I'll be on my way. I have to go to my new job today.

\- What is that job?

\- Constructing a skyscraper at Piltover, made a bet I could build it all by myself for 100 000 IP.

\- That's one heck of a bet, what got into you?

\- It's for buying a deed, I was 89 450 IP short, so I took a job.

\- Well, good luck, Max!

\- Thank you, Ahri. And I hope you'll be fine soon!

\- Thank you too!

With that, he went out and flied all the way to Piltover. For God sake, a one freaking hour flight! That shift would surely be short, well he could still work during the night. Max finally saw the tall towers of the city of progress with their lights and those familiars sounds of mechanisation. While he flied over the streets, searching for the spot where he were to build a skyscraper (but he would have never imagined skyscrapers at Piltover could be this big, what mess has he put himself in again), he spotted a large park with a large tree in the middle surrounded by flower patches and bench for visitors to enjoy. He told himself he should bring Ahri there one day, or maybe even Janna.

After several circle over the picks of the massive towers, the Elemental at last saw it, the building ground. He landed insider the barriers and spotted a tall and large man with what seemed plans in his hand. Max walked to him and the man turned around and present his hand.

Zarky Grovland, nice to meet you, he present himself.

\- Max of Atlantis, nice to meet you too, answered Max, shacking Zarky's hand. You must be the supervisor, am I right?

\- Indeed, and you must be the fucked up guy who bet 100 000 IP with my boss he could build the whole thing by himself in less than a mount.

\- Yup! It would be me.

\- So, what about we start this?

\- Seems a great idea!

With that, Zarky presented the blueprints and explained them to Max. The whole clip contained over 400 plans, but most of them weren't useful to Max. After an hour of plans analysis, Max started dig up the foundation and the, ho Lord, ten basements, with a shovel because he, equal to himself, forgot his crystal skulls in his room, what a chance he always keep a piece of crystal around his neck, never know what could happen.

For hours, he dug a giant hole, finally helping himself with big scoops of crystal digging around him while he used the shovel. Around 9 PM, Zarky called it a pause and gave Max a plate of food.

My boss thought he could at least pay you lunch, he explained.

\- You'll told him thanks a million from me please.

\- It will be done.

During the pause, they talk about the city and those who lived there. Max learned a lot of things, like Zarky was a good friend of Ezreal and Zarky told him about a genius Yordle named Heimerdinger. The building he was building would become a part of the Piltover Academy of Advanced Techmaturgy, the science all things starting with Hex.

This half an hour of rest finished and Max returned to the hole. The unfinishable digging continued like this until 4 AM, way after Zarky made it home. Nearly half of the digging was finished and it would be finished in less than an hour when he would returned with the earth crystal skull. He unleashed his wings once again and flied through the night and blinding speed, now knowing the way between Piltover and the institute.

After 45 minutes, Max landed in the corridor, eyed by many summoners, before entering his room. He quickly took a hot shower and change clothing for something more appropriate for sleeping, which mean nearly nothing. He enter his bed room without opening the light and fall onto his bed, but he had the strange impression he wasn't the only one in the bed. To sleepy to think about it, he fall asleep.

Author's note: Hello guys, this chapter was a more passive one with more dialogues and les action, but, be at ease, I'll post a Halloween special chapter tonight so it will be up for you to read with a bag full of candies right beside you! I hope you enjoyed it anyway and remember you can review, follow/favorite if you want to and see you tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Sorry, I'm late! That chapter took forever to write! I really hope you'll enjoy it, but if you start it, be sure you have a least one hour of you time free for this one. As usual, I don't own League of Legends, nor Riot Games but I own my OCS. Good reading and happy Halloween!

Chapter 9

Lord! It was so good to sleep! All wrapped up in covers and in the warmness of a bed, everything was so comfy. The young man known as the Elemental was somewhere between sleep and wake. He move a bit in his bed, stretching his left arm, but he put his hand on something. The something was warm, soft to the touch and it moved around with his hand. Trying to figure out what it was, he take a handful of it. It filled his hand and there was still more to it. Over it was some cloth and he could fell something underneath it, it was almost like a... ho fuck. It stroke him like Trundle's club. Max quickly removed his hand and snapped out of his dreamy state. In front of him, over the blankets, was a sleeping Janna, and thanks Lord, she was still asleep. He tried to get out if the bed as quickly and sneaky as possible, but he end up doing the absolute opposite. Actually, he tried to get out of there so quickly that he got stocked in the blankets and fall of the bed, hitting the wall in the process with a loud *BANG*.

He watch helplessly as the lady on the bed slowly sat up and looked in his direction.

Haaaaa! she screamed. What are you doing half naked on the floor, dummy?

\- Sorry, fall of my bed... he answered, pain in his voice. Let me just cover myself.

With that, he grabbed a pair of jeans hanging from his drawer and slipped them on.

Well that's better! And what the hell are you doing in my room, by the way!?

\- Oh! Yeah! I remember, I was waiting for you to come back, but time pass and I was tired, so I lay down on your bed and it seemed I fall asleep, said Janna, like it was the most normal thing to fall asleep in another person's bed.

\- How did you get in!?

\- Simple, you let the door open, she answered with a giggle.

\- Oh fuck!

He ran to the main part of his room and checked for anything getting steal, but fortunately, nothing was missing. The blonde lady joined him and simply stared at his topless form.

Sorry, forgot to put on a shirt, Max apologised while scratching the back of his head.

\- Nenono! It's fine! Don't worry! she replied, too quickly, shaking her hand in a negation motion.

\- Ok, if you say so. What some breakfast? the teen changed subject.

\- That would be nice! Thanks for the invitation.

They continued to chat while Max prepared breakfast, again maple syrup pancakes, Lord he loved those. He bring the plates to the table and sat in front of her. They chat a bit about his plans and the job he got at the skyscraper. After they finished eating, Janna went to see someone she didn't mentioned while he left for Piltover, not forgetting the skulls this time.

His work was so much easier now that he was at full capacities. He finished the digging in less than an hour before placing planks for the cement and poring the foundations. While waiting, he studied the plans of the skeleton of the building. At the end of the day, the first ten floors were finished, thanks to his powers over metals for the transport and fire to weld the beams in place. He left the building ground at 9 p.m. quickly flying through the skies of Valoran, reaching the Institute of War with the wind in his back, thanks to his air powers.

As he landed on the tenth floor of the summoner's dormitories, he was approached by Ezreal and Shadow.

Yo dudes, Max started, doing a props to both of them (for those of you don't know what a props is, it's when two persons slide hand and then fist bump, in Quebec, we call that a props), long time no see!

\- Yo, Max, said Shadow. Ez over here throw a party tonight, wanna come?

\- Hell yeah!

\- It's at my house again, I still need to buy drinks and foods, wanna tag along?

\- Yup, just let me change up and take a quick shower and I'm ready. Come in.

The three entered and Max get ready. In less than 5 minutes, they were heading to the mail to buy things for the party.

So what do we need? asked Max.

\- Let me check, continued Ezreal, taking a piece of paper from his front pocket. We need beer, Graggy Ice, Bandle Bundle, Hammerdinger, lots of tortillas bags, salsa, even more candies, chocolate, ice cream, chips, spider web, no Elise provides it, I already have pumpkins, we need ghosts decorations (why do I have the feeling I forgot something important?) and last stop, Teemo's house for some shroom beer...

\- Oh no! Not that again! interrupted Max

\- Yeah bro, continued Shadow. That again, the doom strike again!

\- And by the way, how do you and Ez know each other?

\- It was just like you and I, except Shadow was searching for the summoning hall.

\- So you lost yourself too, hein? asked Shadow to Max.

\- Yeah... Kindda walked in circle for hours, looking for food.

\- You're really the guys someone needs if he's lost, don't you think? commented Shadow.

\- Yeah, I'm not known has the Prodigal Explorer for nothing, if you know what I mean.

\- Sure, dude, sure. Ah! Here we are!

\- To the drinks! yield Ezreal.

\- Party!

The group was standing in front an alcohol shop, full of drinks of all kinds. They entered and Max took a look around. On all four walls were hextech cooler full of bottles and boxes, same for an island in the middle of the shop, this one full of wines, or Valoran's equivalence to wine. Everything was on wood and looked quite peaceful.

Ezreal guide them to the desired drinks and then took as much as it was possible to carry. The three walked to pay the drinks, hands full of Graggy Ice, Bandle bundle, Hammerdinger, rum and even whiskey, recommendation of Max. The guy at the front desk simply laughed at them desperately trying to keep the bottles in balance, and it was only the first stop.

Outside, Max had what seemed like the idea of the century. He put the drinks in his arms on the floor and create a rolling structure to put the drinks on. And they gladly do just so.

Max, you're a freaking genius! commented Shadow.

\- That's fucking teamwork!

\- Oh my Lord, I can see in front of me! exclaimed Ezreal.

\- Where now? asked Max.

\- General store for the tortillas, the chips, the salsa and the ice cream.

\- On your tail, boss! the two others finished in unison.

Nothing special happened in the general store, except when they met a small guy with lots and lots of blond and red hairs.

Hey hey! Heimer! How's it been doing? happily asked Ezreal.

\- Oh my! It has been doing great and you? answered the genius Yordle. Still exploring ruins?

\- Has always!

\- You must be that inter dimensional traveler, aren't you? he asked Max.

\- In deep, I am. The name's Max, nice to meet you, he answered, extending his hand.

\- I'm Heimerdinger. I don't know why, but your name sound familiar to me.

\- Yours sound familiar too, Max said.

\- Where to you work young man?

\- I made a bet with someone I could build a whole building in less than a month.

\- Yes! You're the foul who attempt the impossible, you see, the building you constructing will become a part of my institute of techmaturgy.

\- Yes! That where I eared your name!

\- If you don't mind, I would want to see you building and analyse your methods.

\- Sure! I don't see why not!

\- Oh! Ezreal, you've bought my special creation, I'm flattered.

\- Oh, it's because it's the best in town! answered the Explorer.

\- I vote in favor of the motion! add Shadow, right hand up.

\- 100 miles an hour! Max exclaimed, in the same pose.

\- Thank you all. Ezreal?

\- Yes?

\- Do you need music for tonight?

\- That's what I forgot in the list! Man you save my ass!

\- I'll be at your door in one hour!

\- Thank you so much, Heimer! finished Ezreal.

\- And Shadow, I can't wait until our next match together.

\- Me neither! conclude the summoner.

They finished their shopping for there and pass to the next shop. They enter a party shop and get out with lots of decoration, ghost and skeleton mostly. Then came the candy shop. Inside were lots and lots and lots of candies of all kinds. So much in fact, they didn't know which ones to choose.

Man, so much sugar, 'got a hyperglycemic crises just watching them, said Max.

\- Cannot deny it, bros, accord Shadow. It's gonna be one hell of a party tonight.

\- All right boys! Time to pick those fuckers! exclaimed Ezreal.

\- Lets go! finished Max.

During ten minutes, all they do was packing candies in bags and, well, eating some. At the end, they had nearly as much candy as they had alcohol. Now the cart was so heavy, then needed to be two to drag it. On their way back to Ezreal's house, they cross the path of a green skinned winged woman.

Hey! Morgana! called Shadow. Ready for tonight?

\- In deed I am! I have almost finished the cooking for the party. Oh! Is this boy the newest champion?

\- Yes ma'am! The name's Max, the Elemental. Nice to meet you, he introduce himself, kissing her hand.

\- And he's a gentleman on top of it. Let me tell you, Max, you have a bright future in front of you.

\- Thank you, Miss. I...

\- Please, call me Morgana, she interrupted him.

\- Thank you, Morgana. I can't wait to see you again at the party.

\- Me neither. And you too, guys. I'll be there in an hour!

\- Chow, Morgana, said Shadow.

\- See you at 11h00! finished Ezreal.

They restarted walking, Max and Shadow, dragging the cart. The trio made their way through the first floor and toward the exit of the Institute of War. Once outside, they were surprised with thousands of summoners all having a party outside the institute with music and decoration everywhere. They pass by many of them who were eying their goods with great interest. Some came to Shadow and chat a bit with him.

Finally getting out of there with everything, they walk in an alley from the institute toward the house. At last, they were there and so was Heimerdinger.

Hey! Ez, about time you made it! he yield in their direction.

\- Yo! Hemer! Ready to make my place shake!

\- Oh yeah! I bring even more power than last year!

\- Nice! approved Ezreal

\- Fuck, you tell me that there'll be even more sound than last year!? complained Shadow.

\- Come on man, encourage Max. It can't be that bad.

\- Oh yes it can! affirmed Ezreal, optimist. I just hope it will cover the scream of Fortune and Sivir when they'll have their sight on you, he joked.

\- Hey! Stop with the matching! Those two are simply insane!

\- Oh, you have no idea! add Shadow.

\- Ah! Stop it, time to rock this place. commented a feminine voice behind them.

The voice belong to a tall woman with a very pale skin with black clothes? And what was that in her back? Legs?

Hey! Elise, glad you're here!

\- My pleasure darling. Is this the new guy? she asked, pointing toward Max.

\- Yup! Ezreal respond. It's him. Come on Max, don't be shy, he teased his friend.

\- Huum, hello? the poor guy was trying. How are you today?

\- I'm fine and you, sweetheart?

\- Good, I guess...

\- What is it? Are you afraid or something?

\- Heeu... Yes. I suffered arachnophobia when I was young.

\- Bah! I don't bite, unless that's what you want, she said, a seductive grin glued to her face.

\- No thank you, I'll pass...

\- Ok, see you later. Ez, mind if we start preparing?

\- No, ma'am! Ezreal shout military like with the hand to the forehead.

\- Then shall we?

They enter and prepare for the party. They pushed tables to the walls and put the candies and all the other goodies on them. Elise spread spider webs in the corners and placed the other decorations they had bought with the help of her oversized spiderlings, witch make Max freaked out whenever one passed less than three meters from him. Heimerdinger was busy setting the sound system all around the house, except the bedrooms, they were for those who drank too much to quickly or those who needed a pause from the party.

As time passed, other peoples arrived and were helping to prepare the party. The first ones to arrive were Ahri, Janna and a red haired girl named Sona. Ahri arrive in her foxfire skin, Janna arrived wearing a white blouse, blue jean and a microphone and Sona wore a black dress and brought a black etwahl with a condor skull and her hairs were tainted in red.

Hello ladies, Ezreal welcomed them. Hey Janna, long time haven't seen your forecast skin. Oh and Sona, are we expecting a Pentakill concert tonight?

\- I don't know, maybe, she told him with telepathy.

\- Nice! shouted Shadow.

\- Who are these Pentakill? Isn't it a kill streak?

\- Yes and a metal band!

\- Oh fuck yeah! he approved.

\- Hey dude, Ezreal asked Max.

\- What's up, man? he replied.

\- Why aren't you costumed?

\- Since when was I supposed to be costumed? And Shadow is not costume...

\- Hey, guys! What do you think of my costume? Shadow asked, coming down the stairs with an Urf costume.

\- Oh my Lord! exclaimed Ezreal. Man you rock mine!

\- Fuck yeah! The Urf is back! Janna shouted.

\- *whistle* Now that's one heck of a costume you got there Shadow! told Elise.

And Sona simply clapped hands.

Ok, let me ten minutes and I'll have the best costume ever, Max said before heading outside.

\- Wait dude! How are you going to pull this off?! asked Shadow and Ezreal at the same time.

\- Well, better put mine's on, finished Ezreal, going to his office/room.

\- Can't wait to see it dude! Shadow shouted down the stairs.

Someone knocked at the door and Ahri opened. Outside was standing a tall man dress with green tunic and cap plus brownish pants. In his right hand, he held a beautiful sword and shield, blue for the most part, in the left hand. Three leather straps crossed on his chest and hold a sheath on his back. He had dirty blond messy hairs and eyes two different colors. One of them was a pale brownish color and the other was a deep ocean blue. A blue ear ring hang from his right ear. The stranger wore leather gantlets that reached from his first phalange to two third of his forearm. His face, somehow, seemed familiar to her.

Hello, my Lady. My name is Link, the hero of Twilight, nice to meet you, the stranger introduce himself, bowing in front of a blushing Ahri.

\- Hey! Max! Quite the costume, dude! shout Shadow with a friendly hand shade.

\- Thanks bros! I like yours too!

\- What the hell? Max? asked Ahri, confused has hell.

\- Yup, beauty! The one and only!

\- That's why you face seemed so familiar to me!

He enter and saw that many peoples arrived. He recognised some of them, and some recognised him too.

Hey! Max! Coming for a drink? asked Jax in his Jaximus skin.

\- Yup budy! Grabbing one on the way! he respond, taking a glass of whiskey. So, what's up?

At the table were sitting Jax, Jayce in a withe tux, Gragas in the white and green clothes of his Oktoberfest skin and a man he didn't known dress with a red coat over a white chemise. The suit was completes by a large black hat covering his eyes. Max sat to the table and turned toward Jax:

Hey, Jax? he started.

\- Yup budy?

\- Who this gentleman over there? asked Max, looking at the man in red.

\- The name's Fate, Twisted Fate, the man respond, introducing himself. You must be Max, am I right?

\- Yup! The one and only! Nice to meet you, Twisted Fate, Max told, presenting his right hand.

\- Nice to meet you too, respond Twisted Fate, shaking hands. And please, call me simply T. F.

\- All right, T. F. Nice hat by the way.

\- Thank you, Max. That hat's my pride.

\- Nobody touch the hat, add Gragas.

\- Not even I, continued Jax, was able to touch the hat and get out uninjured. One time, during a match, I jumped on him and made the hat fall, I were at base less than ten second later, recall time included.

\- Man, that had to be rough, commented Max.

\- Oh, you have no idea, agreed Jax. Those cards are some scary cards.

\- Wait? Cards? asked Max, quite confused.

\- Yes, my man. I fight with cards as weaponry, let me demonstrate.

T. F. took out a card and threw it in the direction of a wood pillar, opposite to them. It passed right beside Janna's hairs and cut some that floated in the air before hitting the column. When Max goes to see the card, it was half buried in the wood.

T. F.! exclaimed Ezreal coming down from the stairs in the pulsefire armor. My columns aren't targets of some sort!

\- Sorry, man! I'll get it fixed!

\- You're better be!

\- Really impressive, hat man! shouted Max from one end of the room to the other. This is some heavy force you gave that card!

\- Thanks, Max!

The four men chat around a bottle for some time before being interrupted by a black haired, black bearded really muscular man. He was bar chested and the word "Pentakill" was tattooed across his chest. He had a bottle of Graggy Ice in the right hand and two drum stick with skulls at the end in the left.

Hey! Bros! How's it been, my men! Olaf aborted them.

\- Hey! Olaf! Long-time no seen, big man! Quite the bear you've their! agreed T. F.

\- The worth of a man is measured by the length of his bear, answered Olaf, laughing.

\- Bro! That look! told Max. You rock!

\- Oh! You have no idea how much we're going to rock this place!

\- Pentakill concert? asked Jax.

\- Yes, bro! In less than ten minutes, we're going to totally rock that place, perfect for the Harrowing.

\- What kind of music do you play? asked Max

\- Mostly metal and ears piercing music.

\- That's the good stuff!

A man dressed in a red dress climbed on the stage and talked in a microphone at the end of some kind of recurve throwing axe.

Ladies and gentlemen! Draaaven's here tonight to present you the amazing metal band coming right from us! Acclaim Pentakill!

The crowd shout and the band enter the stage. Mordekaiser took a microphone and spoke in it:

The era of metal has begun, and metal shall prevail! For we know what they have done, five legends of our realm who fought to follow the path of their dark music. But they did not know what they had summoned. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Pentakill!

And with that, they started rocking the place lime there was no tomorrow. The crowed shout and devil's horns were seen in all the room. Songs after songs they blew everyone's minds and recreate the meaning of music! Mush pits starting here and there, fans were partying like nothing mattered and drinking the wonderful sound of this Requiem.

At the end, fans shouts to the point of ripping their vocal cords. The band saluted and get back to the backstage, Ezreal's kitchen.

Everyone! Scream for Pentakill! screamed Draven. They do it all, in style!

\- Not with as much style as you, commented Jayce, coming on the stage.

\- Oh, stop it, nice guy. You're Draaaven me crazy!

\- Nah, I Jayce the truth.

\- Ohhhh! I see what you did there!

\- And now! Time for our annual costume contest!

\- Those who wish to participate, go to Ez's kitchen and wait to be called!

Several peoples went to the kitchen and the animators restarted, well, animating.

Let the first contestant enter!

Brand stepped in his zombie skin.

Nice one, is it a Brand new one? joke asked Draven.

Fallow by Void Fizz.

Man, I just Fizz in my pants! commented Jayce.

Next contestant being a well-dressed Cho'Gath.

Cho'Gath to be kidding me! said Draven.

Now coming Sarah Fortune dressed in pink and retro arcade guns in hand.

How Miss Fortune-ated are we that we're not the game developers, if you know what I mean, perversely add Draven, eying Sarah.

Coming up next, Uncle Ryze.

That's right! Economy Ryze and shine! commented Jayce.

A Lunar Goddess stepped on the stage.

All those who say she's not beautiful should go Diana fire! told Draven.

A well-muscled M. Mundoverse fallowed.

That skin make him look so much cleaver! joked Jayce.

The athlete let the scene to Annie transformed in a gothic girl.

Annie-body must say she's quite badass. said Draven.

The child was followed by Vayne dressed in red and white.

Hey, it's not Valentine's Day yet, but you didn't come here in Vayne. commented Jayce.

Another archer came right after in another Heartseeker skin

Man, that Ashe! Draven still pervy.

This time, two men enter the stage, Pentakill's bassist Yorick and Graves in a bathing suit.

Hey dude, Draven told Jayce.

\- What is it, dude?

\- Yorick digs Graves.

\- Ohhhh!

\- Ohhhh!

The last one were creator Victor and Battlecast Yi.

Man! We got to hand you the Victor-Yi!

\- Man, I Olaf so much to that last one!

\- Urgot seen nothing yet!

\- Udyr! You'll make them Twitch in anger!

\- Come on! I'm so Talon-ted.

\- Ok guys! Teemo-st important thing is to stay calm.

\- I still got some good ones, I Garen-ty it!

\- Hey, I bet you'll get one Hecarim-job once you're back home after all these ones!

\- Ohhh! That'll make me relax Fiora while.

\- Think it's time to call it a day! They're on the Thresh-hold of throwing us off stage.

\- Yeah, that's Ezreal as it get.

The duo stepped out of stage and went back to the room. The champions continued partying, playing bear pong tournament and sharing one heck of a good time.

Max was laughing his lungs off with Shadow when several ladies make their way to them. The first one was Miss Fortune, followed by Sivir in her Snowstorm skin, Ahri, Morgana who was dressed like a bride, Janna, Sona in her black dress from Pentakill and, finally, a golden and silver Elise. They surrounded the two men and sat around the table.

So? What do you think of our costumes? asked Sarah.

\- All of you look stunning beautiful, compliment Max.

\- Man, I can only agree with him, not that I didn't though you weren't pretty. In fact, I've always though all of you ladies in the league are really pretty!

\- Ah, you're so kind, darling, Sivir answered the compliment.

\- No, I'm only telling the truth.

\- Mind to walk us home? asked Janna. It's pretty late and the roads are not that safe that time of year.

\- Some travelers were said to have been attacked by bandits and some were killed, informed Ahri.

\- I don't want to know what they'll do to a group of drunk women, add Miss Fortune who, anyways, was always drunk.

\- Ok! Ok! Ok! I'll walk you home, interrupted Max. Coming too Shadow?

\- Hum... Sure! Just let me finish my glass.

\- Alright, just saying goodbye to everyone.

The young man went to Jax, Jayce, Gragas and Ezreal to say his goodbye. They returned the gesture and he came back to the table to see Olaf. They exchanged a manly hug before splitting up for the night. The group exited the house and started walking to Sivir's house, the closest one.

They made their way to the Battle Mistress' house without any major accident. The only thing that append was Sona and Janna falling several time to the point Max and Shadow needed to support them. Sivir wave goodnight and went inside. The next stops were much, much further away from the institute. That's when trouble append.

About ten minute after Sivir left the group, Max started hearing branch cracking in the woods each side of the road of dirt. He looked at Shadow and saw he heard the same thing.

What do we do? asked Shadow.

\- We keep walking, we must do like we didn't eared them.

\- Ok, watch your side, I'll watch mine.

\- What are you two chatting about? asked Sarah Fortune. Not looking at our ass I hope, she told in a fake offended tone.

\- No, be sure. We were strategizing, Max ensure in a neutral tone.

\- Well, hope you like what you see, she finished, turning around and started to intentionally shaking her hips.

The two men were looking each side of the road for any attacker, problem being they were also way down the drunk path. The group found themself stopped by a large trunk blocking the way. When they tried g to get around it, a group of man fell upon them from the branches over them. Taken by surprise and too drunk to react quickly enough, they all fell to the ground and immobilized by the men.

Tricks or treats, said the one over Max.

\- We have nothing on us, let us go, man, replied this one.

\- Than why not just give us those treats? asked the man over Janna, caressing her cheek.

\- Please, no, whispered the sorceress with a terrorized voice.

\- Never! shout Shadow, right beside Max.

\- Then we'll just take all of you, threatened the man over Max.

\- Hey, boss! exclaimed the one over Sona.

\- What is it? asked the boss, the guy over Max, in an annoyed tone.

\- How many do you think we could have for this? the previous man asked, the etwahl in his hand and Sona scared like the Demon was in front of her.

\- Jack pot, guys! exclaimed the boss. We have champions, we can extort the league to have 'em back! Come on! Take those losers to the camp!

\- Let us go! shouted Max.

\- Shut up! the man over him punched him, not strong enough to knocked him unconscious, but strong enough to disorient his mind, and it was even worse with the alcohol.

They were dragged on the ground deeper and deeper in the forest. Never during the forced journey have they crossed a house or saw the lights of one, no one would found them. The bandits finally reached their camp and one of them went searching for a rope and all were tied up and thrown to the ground.

All rights guys, you can have one for tonight, told the boss, but I take the busty arcade girl.

\- Let me go! Max! Shadow! Help me! NOOOO! Sarah shouted as the boss dragged her in his personal tent.

\- Sarah! shouted the two man, trying to break free.

\- Oh no you don't! one of the kidnapers punch Shadow in the face and he fell backward. I'll take the blond!

\- And me the woman in gold, told another.

\- Come on, you could share! add the one beside him.

\- Yeah, come with me. We won't be too much of two to keep her from running away, the two dragged Elise in a large tent.

\- Now it's my turn! I take the big breasted cat! And I'm not sharing!

\- I'm not a cat, I'm a fox you dumshit! raged Ahri. And I'm not going anywhere!

\- Is that so, he threatened her, pulling on one of her tails.

\- Ahhhhh! Let go of me!

\- Than you come with me! and he dragged her by her tail and tears were seen on her face.

\- No! Ahri! Max shout.

\- Let them go! Shadow managed to get on his feet and pinned the man directly in front of him.

\- You jerk! that same guy told while hitting Shadow in the face.

\- You, you keep an eye on them while we entertain the ladies, one of the remaining bandits order him.

\- Right, they won't bother you longer. he respond, dragging Max and Shadow toward a cage.

The two man were struggling and each one received a punch, courtesy of they're warden. The punch make Max lose the chain around his neck and his only hope of getting out of there alive.

Oh, that's a fine jewel you've got here, mind if I take it? the warden teased him, taking the crystal in his hand.

\- Keep your filthy hands off my necklace! You're not worthy of it! Max shouts, trying to get his chain back.

\- Ah just shut up.

They were put in a cage and they saw their friends being taken away and they knew all too well what would happened to them. Shadow tried to pass through the cage, but he repeatedly failed. The warden laugh and leave them be.

Come back, piece of shit! Just you wait 'til I get my hand on you! burst Shadow. You'll wish you were never born!

\- Let him be, sadly said Max.

\- What do you mean "let him be"? This guy and his friends are about to rape our friends!

\- I know and we can do nothing about it, at least, not now.

\- And why haven't you used your crystals!

\- Because I'm too drunk, just like all of us were unable to use magic.

\- Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for shouting at you.

\- It's all right. We may be drunk, but I have something to help us pass over it faster, way faster, informed Max, a determined smile on the face.

\- What is it?

\- Just pick what is in the right belt pod.

\- Ok, if we need to.

Having they're hand strapped behind their back, they placed back to back and Max guided Shadow.

All right, a little bit to the left. A bit further. Ok, now bellow. A little bit. Hey! That's my ass! Ladies only!

\- Sorry! I got it!

\- Nice!

He put down two syringes like object.

What are those?

\- This is a substance that react with any poisons, mostly alcohol, and eliminated it.

\- How do we use it?

\- You plant the needle in the veins of your arm and press the button.

\- Ok, hope I don't miss.

\- Don't worry, it was designed so you would stab you veins if your arms are behind you back.

The two took one and injected themself with the anti-poison. Quickly, they began feeling sick and throw up outside the cage, but when it was over, they were sober.

Quick, burn the ropes, but don't let it fall to the ground.

\- I see. We'll let him think we're still bound and then we'll kill him!

\- Not now. I'll try to touch my chain and create a crystal shard, hoping it will be sharp enough. Your job will be to grab it and hide it.

\- Ok, watch out. He's coming again!

\- So, boys, not to frustrated?

\- Shut up!

Max dash at his face, grabbing the crystal hanging over his chest. During the second he was in contact with it, a crystal long of 15 cm create on his back and fall in Shadow's hands who quickly hide it in his sleeve.

What the fuck!? exclaimed the warden before pushing Max away.

\- Come back here! shouted Max

\- No, it doesn't matters that you two are no longer tied up, you can't escape this cage. Arg!

While the warden talked to Max, Shadow had flashed himself behind him and planted the crystal shard deep in his heart.

Nice job, told Max, picking up his chain.

\- Thank you, but I used too much energy with this spell, I won't be able to fight.

\- Don't worry, said Max while creating a sword for Shadow. Take this.

\- Thank you. Are you able to get out?

\- Nothing can stop me.

The Elemental create his full body armor and punched his way out.

Now let's hurry.

The two men rushed to the large tent and dashed inside. All the bandits stopped what they were doing and looked at them. All the ladies were tied up to cots and tears rolled down their cheeks. The bandits rushed to the intruders, but they didn't last long as Max and Shadow cut their throats open with swift motions. They then untied their friends and help them getting outside, but they heard a scream and the voice of the boss came from behind them. The boss was holding Fortune by the throat and pressed her own guns on her temple.

You have two choices, he said. One, you sagely go back to your cage and hand over those ones, referring to the ladies behind them, or you try a move on me and I kill her on the spot.

\- Ok, ok, calm down, calmly told Max. I'm putting my weapons down. Shadow, put down my sword.

\- You're crazy! We can't let him have them!

\- Just do has I say! he ordered his friend.

The two of them put down their weapons and back off.

All right, continued the boss. Now you back off passed these lady.

And so they did. When the boss was over the weapons, Max commended then to move and the boss was stabbed from each side before knowing want hit him. He dropped Miss Fortune's gun and let her go.

Nice job, dude, congratulated Shadow.

\- Thank you, said Max. Are you all right.

\- I guess so, informed Elise. You arrived just in time. These pigs were about to rape us.

\- Glad to hear that, told Shadow. I mean you being all right, not you about to get rape! Ah, just forget it. How about we walk you home?

\- No! Wait! exclaimed Janna. They're more. Other ones went back in the forest about two minutes ago.

\- Max, told Shadow; we need to bring them to the institute as fast as possible.

\- Understand. I'll make bring them there in Max-mobile. They can pass the night in my room, I'll pass it patrolling the perimeter of the institute in case they decide to replicated.

\- Thank you, Max, the ladies thanked him.

\- Shadow.

\- Yes?

\- I can only carry them one at the time. You need to stay with them and watch over them.

\- I'll stay here and be ready to fight. Mind to let me a weapon or two.

\- Sure, you can have them all.

\- Thank you, body.

\- Max? asked Ahri.

\- Yes?

\- Could you bring Sona with you first? She's been unconscious for a while now.

\- Sure.

He picked the unconscious maven and open his wings. He flight as fast as possible to the institute and reach his room via the open wall. No one was there so he entered his room. He put her down on one side of his bed and commended his wind skull to follow him for faster flight.

Making his way back, he spotted mans in the forest, they weren't heading back to the camp, so he would have the time to evacuate everyone. Landing softly, he asked:

Next?

\- Janna, go with him, said Morgana with an approval sign from the others.

\- Hold on tight.

And with that he was flying again toward the institute.

Are you all right? he asked to the wind sorceress.

\- Yes, all thanks to you and Shadow, you are our heroes.

\- No, we aren't heroes, we simply do what friends do, he replied softly.

\- It's pretty from up here.

\- Maybe I could bring you for a flight around the region one of these days.

\- It would be awesome!

They reached the institute and he put her down before opening the door for her.

Found a spot and feel at home.

\- It's so kind of you.

He went back and spotted the others again, not on their way back.

Who do I take with me.

\- Don't mind if I go? asked Sarah.

\- No, you can go, the others girls said.

\- Hold tight

He open his wing and take his flight.

Are you all right! Sincerely?

\- Yes, that guys has done nothing except trying to kiss me.

\- Ouf, that's a relief.

\- You're really kind, do you know that?

\- Thank you. You're kind too.

\- Thank you.

They arrived to his room and she entered while he made his way back.

Next?

\- Ahri, you can go, told Morgana.

\- Thank you, Morgana. Let's go Max, I'm ready.

\- Hold on tight!

Another lift off.

Has any of them touched you? he asked in a concerned tone.

\- No, be at ease. Even if they had tried, they couldn't have been has good as you were, the teased him with a wink.

\- Ah! Come on, quite that, please.

\- Why? I liked it.

\- Perhaps, but I can't remember a single thing.

\- Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't worry, it will come back one day, or we could simply have another memory together.

\- Ah! Look! The institute!

He put her down in front of her door and flight back. On his way, he saw the others coming back.

Next, quick, they're coming back!

\- Morgana, go!

\- Hold on tight!

He rushed in the air and made his way as fast as possible toward the institute.

It's good to fly again, told Morgana, lost in toughs.

\- Would you want to come fly with me one of this day?

\- Really? You'd do that for me? she asked, joy filling her voice.

\- Sure! Anything for my friends!

\- Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! she thanked him, tears of joy dripping from her eyes and hugging him tighter.

\- You're welcome. he softly said.

He reach his door and she entered, not forgetting to kiss him on the check. To wasting any more time he jumped of the window to gain as much speed as he possibly could and slowly redressed to flight toward the camp. On the way, he didn't saw the others and he though the worse was happening, so he rushed his wind skull and flied in a real hurricane. When the camp was in sight, he say with horror Shadow protecting Elise from a hail of arrows behind a barrier.

Shadow! he shouted when touching the ground. Recall, I'll cover you!

\- Thank you man! Shadow shouted back, beginning the recall spell on himself, which was harder than it seems.

\- Go to my room! Max shouted at the last second, blocking arrows with a large crystal shield. Elise, come toward me!

She ran toward him as he watched her, which was a mistake. Not watching what he was doing, he lowered his shield and several arrows passed and were flying toward Elise. Not having enough energy left to create other crystals, he sent crystals from his own armor to save her. He feel a pain in the side of his lower abdomen, but he didn't care. He dropped the shield and ran to her, picking her up as her started to fly.

Gotcha!

He flied high up in the air, away from the arrows, before describing a large curve to the left flying slowly toward the institute.

Are you all right? he asked, pain in his voice.

\- Yes, you were just in time. Han! Max! You're hurt!

\- Holy shit! That's one heck of an arrow! he exclaimed.

\- You got to land!

\- No, if we do that, I may not be able to get back in the skies. Plus, the institute is not too far away from us.

\- Are you sure you can do it?

\- Dead sur. he replied, determination in his voice as he started moving faster.

The two of them finally arrive to the institute and reached the window. The moment he touched ground, he let go of her and fell to the ground with a loud *boom*.

Max! Elise screamed. Girls! Quick! Come help me!

\- Elise! What happened? asked Miss Fortune.

\- I don't know, Max landed and fall down! He took an arrow to the abdomen when he saved me.

\- Oh fuck! Shadow exclaimed when he arrived. Quick, bring him inside!

\- We'll need to be all of us if we want to have a chance of picking him up, remarked Ahri. Have you any idea how much he weighs in this armor?

\- About 550 pounds, I know, retorted Shadow. Come on, give me a hand, please.

The group used all their strength and only manage to make him pass the door way, and even there, only half of his body was to the other side.

Lord, he's heavy, remarked Shadow.

\- Don't say, bros, respond Sarah.

\- You're Draven me crazy, simply said Elise.

\- Not you too! exclaimed Janna.

\- It's Ezreal as it gets, told Morgana.

\- Please! Stop! shouted Shadow. Draven and Jayce were already enough!

\- Ah, come on, dude, said Ahri. They're not that bad.

\- Ah, forget about it and help me getting him on the couch, demanded Shadow.

\- Yeah, Max need assistance quickly. remarked Elise.

They lifted him again and putted him on the couch before trying to remove the arrow. Janna kneeled beside the injured and slowly pulled the arrow out of his body. Good for him, it wasn't a barb arrow, in which case they would need a healer like Soraka to get it out of his body. The tip came out and blood started oozing from the wound.

Quick, something to press on it! she asked.

\- On it! Ahri told before coming back with a clean bandage. Here.

\- Thank you, said Janna, stopping the bleeding with it. Now we need to wait and let him rest.

\- Will he be fine? asked Morgana.

\- Yes, he just used up to much energy, informed Janna.

\- Max is a tough guy, it will take way more than a simple arrow to stop him, confirmed Shadow.

\- Sure thing, it will leave a pretty mark on him, said Miss Fortune.

Who said scares weren't sexy on a man, joked Elise.

\- Ah! Stop thinking about that! reprimanded Janna.

\- What? Just trying to relax the mood, defended Elise.

\- Mmmmh. Were am... started Max, sitting up.. Quick! I got to patrol the border!

\- Oh no, young man, Janna disapproved, pushing him back on the couch. You're not patrolling anything except your own well-being.

\- Let me go! They may come back soon!

\- No! order Elise. You're staying there.

\- But...

\- Max, for fuck sake! shout Shadow. We didn't took that stupid arrow out of your body so you could go kill yourself!

\- Ok, ok, I stay, he abandoned.

\- Good, no sleep, softly ordered Sarah Fortune. And get out of that bloody armor, it weigh a ton!

\- Ok, Max told while dismantling his armor. Happy now?

\- Yes, help me getting him on his bed.

They each took him and placed him in his bed, next to Sona and Janna took the remaining place while Morgana and Ahri squeezed on the couch and Elise climbed on a web she just weave, helping Miss Fortune climbing too. Shadow said his goodnights and went to his room.

Author's note: Ouf! That was one heck of a chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and remember you're free to review, follow/favorite. I don't know what be in the next chapter, but there may be a lemon in about 3 chapters.

The Elemental_Qc, out.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the long waiting, I've been really busy for the last three weeks with the end of my first session of cégep [Collège d'enseignement générales et professionnelles (college of general and professional education)]. I had two oral presentation and a shit ton of homework to do, I study mechanical engineering.

Chapter 10

Max turned around a lot in his sleep, but, fortunately for the two ladies, he didn't bump into neither of them, until he does. His hand arrives on a soft pillows much more comfortable than his usual ones. Not wanting to lose that wonderful feeling, he wrapped his arms around them. His face buried deeper into the softness and warmness. Suddenly, someone poked his shoulder. He slowly lift his head and saw Sona's face. She point downward and his eyes followed until they reach her breasts, just under his cheeks.

Ah! So sorry Sona! he quickly apologised. I didn't mean to!

She giggled at his reaction when he totally let go of her and back to the other side of the bed, where was a sleeping Janna. The back if his head landed on her breast this time. Before he could react or simply know it was her breasts, the wind sorceress grabbed his head and kept him on them.

Sona! he panicky started. Please help me! She's chocking me!

\- Hmmm, what is it, Cait, no stop it, the sleeping blonde whispered while waking up. Max? Why are you on my boobs, you pervert?

\- It's not what you thing! the new champion quickly returned.

Sona was giggling in his head, a hand in front of her mouth. Someone opened the door and Ahri entered the room.

Good morning, love triangle, she started. Sleep well?

\- It's not what you think! Max immediately shout.

\- Yeah, Max's bed is pretty comfortable, Janna answered Ahri's question. And you?

\- Yeah, his couch is pretty comfortable too.

\- You can talk for yourself, replied a newcomer Morgana with a face of "a damn fox pushed me all night long down the said couch."

\- Yeah, sorry, I move while I sleep.

\- Don't say, I didn't remarked...

\- What's up guys!? happily asked Miss Fortune.

\- Bah, nothing, I just envy the girls for being able to sleep... replied Morgana.

\- If you're all done, Elise and Shadow nearly finished breakfast.

\- Coming right up! quickly respond Max, the word breakfast making him jump out of the bed, over Janna. I'm so hungry after last night, I could eat Cho'Gath!

\- No, add Morgana, trust me, you couldn't. He stinks really, really bad.

\- Imagine how much I'm hungry.

\- Now that's just gross... finished Janna, getting out of bed too.

On the small table were placed enough plates for everybody. In each plate were eggs, bacon, ham and artisanal breed. Everyone took a plate and found a spot to eat. Just when they were about to start eating, Max shout:

Stop! everyone stopped and looked at him confused. Don't you dare eating this without a little something from my world!

He went to the cooler and took the maple syrup and poor it on everyone's plate.

Is that THE something from your world, asked Ahri, her eyes wide from the excitation.

\- Yes! It is! answered Janna after a bite, somehow knowing what Ahri was talking about.

\- It's simply amazing, guys! add the fox. You must try it!

The reaction was the same for everyone. Some even asked Max to bring them some back from his world, next time he returned. Once they finished eating, they washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, except Max, because of his wound, much to his displeasure.

No, Max, started Janna, kneeling before him and unwrapping the bandage. Let's see this wound.

\- Witch wound? Max asked, to everyone's confusion.

\- What the...? exclaimed Sarah when Janna revealed it.

Where, the night before, was a massive opening in the Elemental's body, there remained only a chunk of blood tainted crystal protecting it. The moment nothing was over it, it fall, hitting the ground with a loud sound. Under it, only a tiny, nearly indistinguishable scar remained.

Wow, that is serious healing abilities you've got here, Max, commented Shadow

\- Yeah, I've had a wound once, my whole back had been cut open and it healed in less than a day, add Max.

\- How do you heal so fast? asked Janna.

\- Simple, crystal to prevent blood lost and reopening, water to keep the flesh fresh and a bid of plant and metamorphing power to reconstitute the destroyed tissues.

\- You're amazing, Max, everyone heard Sona in their heads.

\- Thank you, all of you too are amazing.

From then, stories and anecdotes were sheared until everyone went back to their homes, had been summoned or had job to do. Max, on his part, went back to Piltover to continue the building.

As agreed, Heimerdinger was there, watching Max work. His technique, this time, was at the verge of being illegal in the terms of the bet. He was simply sating there, at the very center of the structure, controlling an army of shadows in crystalline armor. The progresses were insane that day. He finished the whole skeleton, whit its 250-some floors and started placing the outside wall and the glass of the three first floor. In less than a week, the young man had completed about a third of the building.

The way back was pretty smooth, barely a flow of air. Max floated in the skies, wings wide opened and body barely moving. He pass by his usual way in. Leaned on his door, Shadow was waiting for him.

Hey, I thought you'd never made it back, he started when he saw his friend.

\- Nah, just do a bit of over time. Do you want to come in?

\- Sure, it would be safer, Shadow answered, passing in front of Max who opened the door.

\- Safer?

\- It's about those bandit from last night.

\- What? We're screwed?

\- No, the contrary. We're rich!

\- What? Kidding me?

\- No! Each one had a bounty of twenty-five thousands IP on their heads, death of alive, plus the chef with a seventy-five thousands IP bounty! Shadow exclaimed.

\- No kidding! Max exclaimed at his turn.

\- No! And the girls didn't want any of it, saying we deserved it for risking our lives for them! Take your half!

\- Wow! 125 thousand IP! Dude! I can finally by my deed!

\- Nice! At last, you will be able to hold party that rival Ezreal's!

\- Yup! Get on drunk train! Woo! Woo!

The two friends laughed a lot together before going to bed. They parted and the night took its place. Max's sleep was peaceful and he woke up the next morning in quite the shape. Today was the day he was going to buy his deed and start planning the house he was going to build all by himself, no power, just old time construction.

He get out of bed and dressed up before eating a little bit and get out of the room. He made his way to the garden, with non-conventional methods because, Lord, he hate those gods forsaken stairs. He land near the entrance and walk toward the main building, but something, more like someone, caught his attention by the fountain. Janna was sitting there, reading a book about wind magic and its new utilities.

Hello, Janna, he said when he reached her. How are you?

\- Hey! Good morning Max. I'm feeling fine, and you?

\- Couldn't be happier! I can buy the deed we saw!

\- No kidding! That's amazing, Max.

\- Mind to come with me?

\- No, I don't mind at all. It will be nice!

\- Yeah! And after, I started the planning of my future house!

\- What to plan to buy for your house?

\- No, I only buy the deed, I build the whole house by myself, and maybe help from my friends! he said proudly.

\- It's so cool! I hope you had plan some spare rooms if anyone stay the night.

\- It was the principal part of my planning, I want to be able to have parties like those Ezreal hold and have people pass the night at my place.

He talk about his plans while they walked toward the deed office. He, like the gentleman he is, opened the door for the lady and they asked for the same man who helped them the first time.

Ah! Sir, it's nice to see you again, the seller told Max, sharing a hand shake. My lady, you look ravishing today.

\- Thank you, you look good too, she answered, blushing.

\- It's good to see you too, politely returned the young man. I have the money on me. For the deed I asked last time.

\- Ouh, sir, I've heard some bandit were seen in this area two days ago.

\- I know, I was the one taking care of them with a summoner.

\- Well... If you insist… we can conclude the deal right now.

\- Thank you, sir, thanked Janna for Max.

\- My pleasure, my lady. If you would follow me. the man finished, showing the way.

The whole thing took quite a while, about half an hour. Max had to fill a shit ton of paper, license, permits, contracts, etc., etc., etc. Finally out of there, they went outside and Max proposed Janna to go see the land from above. She gladly accepted and they flew directly to the zone he just bought.

The deed was huge with a whole lac on it. The lac was at the bottom of a cliff, offering a stunning view of the forest around them and the lac below. The new owner decided it was the perfect spot for the house he imagined.

So? What do you think? he asked his companion.

\- It's beautiful! she answered, her eyes and mouth wide. You bought the right deed! It suit you well.

\- What do you mean by that?

\- A fantastic land for a fantastic person.

\- Thank you. You're fantastic too, he gently returned the compliment.

\- You will have a great view from up here, it's just a bit far away for me to visit often.

\- Don't worry, I'll give a lift in Max-mobile.

\- Ah! Ah! Ah! I like that expression.

They passed the rest of the evening watching the view and talking about all and nothing. A bit before noon, Max started getting hungry, so was Janna. They returned to the institute and took lunch before returning to Janna's place.

The house was in majority white, with sky blue flap and window frames. The house itself was pretty cubic at of white rock for the foundations and white concrete coated by little rocks, some were white and some were different shades of blue. On the side, Janna had lots of flowers of all kinds. They sat outside around a table put on a floor made of flat rocks. After they finished eating, she invited him inside.

The living room was large enough for two couch place in front of a fire place. The next room was the kitchen/dining room. It had the modern style of Piltover with its marble counter and metal grey drawer handle. The walls where whites, except one being blue. The whole first floor was made out of pale wood. The second floor had one master's rooms, two smaller guest room and a bathroom. The three rooms were similar with a white wooden bed, a double for the master's room, a natural wood commode and a window on the opposite wall of the bed. The floor was also made out of pale wood, except for the bathroom. This one was made of marble white tiles. The bath was near the wall opposite to the door and a vanity/sink was on the left wall.

Janna make him do a tour of her place and invite him to stay for the super. He accept the offer gladly and propose his help for the preparation. They prepared the meal together. They prepared a stew that would need about three hours in the oven at a really low temperature. To pass the time, they trained to increase their synergy if they were ever to lane together. Janna was a good support for him because she provide him the crows control and the defense he lack while using a bow.

When the stew was ready, they ate outside and talk about the plans for Max's house. After seeing the spot, Janna had some great idea for the build, like and over watch leaning on the cliff or some towers so it would have the look of a castle. Max liked her ideas a lot and would add them to his own. After helping his friend with the dishes, the young man flew back to his room. He spend the night drawing plans and making models of his future house. Everything was going along well and, a little passed 4 a.m. the next day, he had finished the plans and went to bed, it still smell like Sona and Janna.

Author's note: again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm presently working on another match chapter, so stay tuned. As always, fell free to review or (and) favorite/follow if you want.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: ok, so this chapter is about Max overview, his abilities and his states for the ice skull. If you think his passive is quite OP, it's to counterpart his mediocre base statistics and keep in mind that you rarely reach 1000 CS in one game

Chapter 11

Statistics:

-HP 435 (+12 per level) 639 at lvl 18

-Healt regen per 5 sec 1,5(+0.2 per level) 4.1 at lvl 18

AD 55 (+1 per level) 73 at lvl 18

Movement speed 345

-Armor 10 (+2 per level) 46 at lvl 18

Magic resist 10 (+2 per level 46 at lvl 18

-Attack speed 0.62 (+2,5% per level) 0.9 at lvl 18

Attack range 125

Abilities:

Passive ability: Energy syphon

Each time Max kills an unit with his basic attack, he absorb its spiritual energy to increase his own and reenforce his elementals powers, gaining a stack of Energy syphon. Each stack provide:

-1 HP

-0.05 healt regen per 5 sec

-0.35 AD

-0.05 armor penetration

-0.03% of lifesteal

-0,1% of attack speed

-0.05% of crit chance

-0.075 movement speed

-0.5 AP

-0.05 magic penetration

-0.04% of spell vamp

-0.03% of cooldown reduction

-0.2 armor

-0.2 magic resist

0.02% of tenacity

Stack up to 1000 time for a total of:

-1000 HP

-50 healt regen per 5 sec

-350 AD

-50 armor penetration

-30% of lifesteal

-100% attack speed

-50% crit chance

-75 movement speed

-500 AP

-50 magic penetration

-40% spell vamp

-30% of cooldown reduction

-200 armor

-200 magic resist

-20% tenacity

Q: Change stance (0.5 sec. Cooldown)

Toggle on: Max became a meely fighter, but he deals 10%, 20% 30% 40% 50% more damage.

W: Ice scythe (15, 13, 11, 9, 7 sec cooldown)

Passive: Basic attacks deal 15 (+0.5 AP) bonus magic damage.

Active: Max extend his scythes and spin, dealing 70, 90, 110, 130, 150 (+0.7 AP) magic damages

E: Doomed (20, 18, 16, 14, 12 sec cooldown)

Passive: Basic attacks slow the target by 3%, 6%, 9%, 12%, 15% for 1.2, 1.4, 1.6, 1.8, 2 sec.

Active: Max throw his scythe dealing 30, 60, 90, 120, 150 (+0,5 AP) magic damage and grabing an enemy.

Range stance: The scythe stun for 1.5 sec and Max drag his target toward himself.

Meely stance: The scythe stun for 0.2 sec and Max lunch himself toward his target.

R: Full potential (120, 110, 100 sec cooldown)

Passive: Increase armour and magic resist by 5%, 10%, 15%.

Active: Max create an ice storm in a location for 10 sec, slowing enemy champions by 5%, 10% 15% and dealing 50, 75, 100 (+0.2 AP) each second. The enemy in the storm take 15%, 30%, 45% additionnal damages from Ice scythe's passive and active and basic attacks slow effet is doubled. If Max stand in his storm, Full potential pasive is doubled.

Recomended stuff

Starting items:

\- Doran's ring

\- 1 red pots

Essential items:

\- Berserker's graves

\- Nashor's thoot

Offensive Items:

\- Rabadon's deathcap

\- Void staff

\- Wit's end

Defensive Items:

\- Raley's crystal

\- Zoniah's hourglass

\- Spirit visage

\- Randuin's Omen


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: So sorry again for the long, I've been off for a month and publish nothing, I was "occupied", so to speak. Anyway, here's the next match, enjoy.

Chapter 12

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

The sound of someone knocking at his door wake Max up. Putting on at least some pants, be open the door. On the other side stood Shadow.

« Hey, Shadow, how can I help you?

\- I just want to know if I could summon you for my match in an hour.

\- Sure, bro. You can summon me anytime.

\- Thank you, Max.

\- No prob, dude. »

The Elemental gave one last look at the plans still lying on his table before dressing up. He put his black suit under his everyday clothes and went to the restoration room. He took eggs with a bit of meat with a local fruit juice. When he went to a table, a women he didn't know came to sit in front of him. She was wearing a black jumpsuit under a silver chest plate. To her side hang a foil. Her hairs were black with a red wisp to the side of her face.

« Greeting, newcomer, she spoke with a strong accent, sounding like the Frenches from back home.

\- Greeting, my lady. Max, the Elemental, at your service, he introduce himself in his usual gentlemanly manners.

\- Laurent, Fiora Laurent, she introduce herself.

\- It's an honor to meet you, Miss Laurent. I have heard great things about you and your swordsmanship, it almost make me want to challenge you do a duel.

\- My, my. No one challenge me in a long time. I gladly accept your challenge, Sir Max. How about this afternoon at the training ground.

\- It's all fine by me, I'll meet you there after my match.

\- Well, you just gave me the advantage, I can simply sit back and discover your weakness, she said with humor.

\- I guess I have to let you at least a little chance, he replied on the same humorous tone. »

They laughed and started eating. The two talk about each other and learn to know each other really quickly. They shared battle experience and anecdotes. About an hour passed and they were still at the table talking when a green light englobed him. Quickly, he asked her if she would be kind enough to bring his plate to the counter. She agreed and told him not to forget her. A second after he approved, Max disappeared.

There he was again, summoning chamber, blue side. With him were Elise, Morgana, Miss Fortune and Olaf.

« What is that, Max! shout Shadow from the second level. I asked you to be ready an hour ago!

\- I am ready! he shout back, pulling his shirt off.

\- Come on, Max, started Miss Fortune in a fake indignant voice. There's lady in there. What is that? she asked when she saw his black suit under his shirt.

\- That's my battle suit, Max answered in a normal voice like everything was perfectly normal. Hey! Shadow! Catch! he shout to this one, throwing his clothes.

\- What to you want me to do with that? the previously mentioned man asked all confused.

\- Keep them for me during the match.

\- Ok, if it makes us win!

\- Hey! Max! You're too sexy! You'll distract your teammates! joked Ahri from the other platform.

\- Thank you! I'll take it as a compliment! Wait a sec. Shadow! he shout again at his summoner.

\- What? he replied in an annoyed voice.

\- If Olaf is going top, were am i going?

\- You're going mid against Ahri!

\- Seriously? I'm forsaken...

\- Looks like you're going to distract me! she shout again.

\- Come on, bro, show the lady who's the man! Olaf told him.

\- You're right, bro. I'm not backing up.

\- You got it! Just be careful about the charm, it tricked me almost every time. » he encouraged him further, saying the last part in Max's ears.

On his side were Olaf going top, Max going mid, Elise in the jungle and Morgana with Miss Fortune going bot. On the other side stood Irelia going top against Olaf, Ahri going mid against Max, Tryndamere in the jungle and Ezreal with Janna going bot against Sarah and Morgana. The summoning spell started and they were sent to the rift, a new looking rift.

« Man! The view is amazing from up here! Made some renovations? Max asked Shadow.

\- No kidding, this field has been closed since your last match! Shadow informed his champion.

\- So, witch skull do we take?

\- I wanted to try your ice skull, if you don't mind.

\- Chill, go for it! I will be able to cool down this fox in heat.

\- Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Nice one.

\- Thank you.

\- Max, started Elise, mind to help me at the blue buff?

\- No prob, on my way! »

The two with Fortune and Morgana went to the blue buff after he bought his ice skull. His armor looked like a long coat made of flexible ice with a high neck reinforced at the top over a pretty straight full body armor made exclusively of thick ice in a mostly curved shaped manner with round shoulder plating, same thing on his pectorals, the abdominals and the whole back. The arms and legs were protect by the same kind of armor, except it had articulations for the articulations of his body. At the sides of his hips were shaped two skeleton's head with horns curving toward the ground before recurving and pointing at the front to each side of the opened mouths. From the mouth hung two chains, each one linked to two handles on top of which were two scythes blades. It's kind of looked like Thresh's hook, except he had one on each side and they had a handle. His face was protected by an open face helmet spiked on the top in a kind of crown.

Once they were at the blue camp, the girls started dancing, for no freaking reason apparent to him. They seemed to have fun, so he let them be. The blue buff came out of the ground. Not letting it the time to react, Morgana caged it and Max started attacking before going to is lane where he saw Ahri already killing his minions. Approaching her, he killed three of her minions in a row he happened to pass by.

« Nice armor, she compliment, killing one of his minions. You kind of remind me of some green hooking ghost. I can't put the finger on why.

\- Me neither, he fallowed he joke, throwing his right scythe to one of her minions, the blade cutting the little wood doll in two. You'll see I have nothing to envy him. »

They peacefully farmed without poking each other until she said:

« You know, about last time, we never thanked you enough for it, blowing a kiss at him at the end with a wink.

\- No need to thank me. »he returned while walking toward her.

"Gotcha!" she thought.

"Shit..." he thought, realising he had just been charmed.

Ahri throw her orb of deception and hit him in the face on the way in, but it missed him by barely a centimeter on the way back, the charm effect running out, letting him just enough time to dodge.

« Damn! That hurts, pretty, he calmly threw at her. Mind if I return the favor? »

He threw his left scythe at her in an arc and grabbed her from behind. The ice blade freeze her for less than a second, but it was all that he needed to jump directly in front of her and slashing through her body several time. Just as she flashed away, Shadow ignited her.

« First blood »

Max simply went back to farming and stacking his passive. When he saw Ahri comin back, he looked at her and asked in a concerned tone:

« You're not mad at me, are you?

\- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! If we all become mad at someone because they killed us on the fields, nobody would talk to anybody, she respond playfully. And, by the way, nice combo.

\- Thank you. I'm sure your orb will be my deception. Those true damages on the way back will be a pain in my ass.

\- Oh, you have no idea how I can one shot someone.

\- You haven't see me neither. »

All the time they were talking, they were killing each other's minions. When he was too close to the enemy tower, Shadow told him someone was coming from the river. Just as he said that, Tryndamere spin out of the bush and balance his giant sword over his sholder and nearly cleaved Max in two. At that exact moment, he start walking toward Ahri.

« Shit, not again...» he complained in his head.

The orb pass through him once, then twice. Max fall to the ground, lifeless.

« Well... started Shadow.

\- The red haired assassin from last game was a lot more a pain in the ass then Ahri. At least that's a starting point.

\- You're right. What about we already started a wit's end?

\- Sound great, a bit of offence and a bit of defence.

\- Well we have enough gold for the recurved bow, but make the choice.

\- I'll take a null magic mantle with a pair of boots, I'm tired of being slow.

\- Ok, they'll be ready when you'll respawn.

\- Nice. »

Max respawned and went to the shop. The old Yordle gave him the boots and the other item. He took them and returned to his lane. This time, thing where different, he saw Elise camping near his lane, ready to gang and Tryndamere just got killed by Fortune and Morgana alongside Ezreal. Ahri just stood there, farming and pushing the lane. Max rushed in the middle of the lane and turned quickly on himself, extending both his chains. He cleared most of the minion wave and finished the remaining one. The foxy lady fall back a little, returning to the middle of the lane. In the bush, Elise gave him a sing to engage. He threw his scythe again, but, this time, he pulled her toward himself, dragging her nearly under his tower. Elise switch to her spider form and repel to Ahri. The duo quickly neutralised her and pushed together the lane, attacking to tower until she was around mid-life. Max recalled and bought a recurved bow and a dagger. Now good with attack speed, he bought a potion and went to assist Olaf who was kept under tower by Irelia.

« Thank you, bro. That chick won't let me farm.

\- Come on, Olaf. Let's show her who's in charge of that lane. »

The two man engaged the woman. Max dashed to her while Olaf threw an axe at her. Max's basic attacks continually slowed her while Olaf was hammering her with his axes. Irelia saw Max as an easy target and dashed to him before stunning him. She showed her mastery of the Hiten style, piercing through Max's armor. Her summoner ignited him so she let him be. As he put a knee on the ground, he saw her dash in the tight blue jumpsuit of her frostblade skin.

« Damn, that's a great ass, he commented.

\- Man, you're so right, approved Shadow. Irelia, that dash.

\- I forgot you can hear my every thoughts.

\- Don't blame me, dude. You hit your six!

\- Time to roll! »

Capturing the heat around Irelia, Max freeze her to her core. She slowed down and Olaf get away with his life while Max get back up and drank a potion. The two warriors engaged each other, but the amount of damage Max output due to her frozen skin simply destroyed her. In a matter of second, she fall to her knees, barely standing. The cold of the storm finish her and Max recall safely to the base. He finished his Wit's end and went back to his lane.

« An enemy has been slain. »

By the time he arrived, Tryndamere was already destroying the blue team tower with Ahri. Not letting them time to finish the job, Max engaged with a spin attack, clearing the minions and letting the enemy exposed to turret shoots. Tryndamere was targeted by the defensive building and was forced out of range and Ahri followed him. Max grabbed Tryndamere and brought him back under the tower and finished him with a basic attack.

« An enemy has been slain. »

He then move on to Ahri. He used his basic attack to slow her down. He arrived at melee range, but she counterattacked with an orb of deception followed by her foxfires. Not wanting to die alone, Max stabbed her many time and Shadow ignited her. The orb came back and Max died, but the extra damages of the ignite brought Ahri down with him.

« An ally have been slain. Double kill! »

« Well, Shadow started, not so bad.

\- Thank you. Man you ignite like a pro.

\- It's my job to be a pro! I mean, I want to get Challenger one day!

\- And trust me, I help you achieve that goal, even if I'm ban due to over poweredness!

\- Thank you, Max. You're a friend!

\- You too, body! Now, how about a Nashor's toot! I lack damage!

\- Nice! Time to one shot that sexy fox! Only problem, you don't even have the money to afford an amplifying tome.

\- We'll remedy to that problem. Direction enemy tower! »

He respawned and run mid lane to finish his opponents' mid tower. Ahri was nowhere to be found, not top lane, nor mid lane. He didn't complain and finish the job.

« You're team has destroyed a turret. »

The Elemental continued to farm and push the lane and intentionally exposed himself to gank, but he wasn't concerned at all because Elise just counter jungled the enemy team's blue camp and was now doing the same to the purple side wolves. Tryndamere came rushing from his red camp and spin toward Max. The young man side stepped and Elise repel to the barbarian and they beat him like a drum, but the barbarian king was so fueled with anger that he refused to die. For five second, the duo tried desperately to dodge the cleaving sword before Elise finished him with a venomous bite.

« An enemy has been slain. »

« Max, Elise shouted at him, follow me to the dragon, Sarah and Morgana just forced Ezreal and Janna back to their base.

\- Right behind you! »

The four members met in front of the dragon's liar and engaged the beast. The fight was rough for everyone, and quite burning to. The whole gang got out of there half health, except Sarah Fortune who stayed back and took only one dragon breath, burning a piece of her boots. The fire was so hot that Max's armor melted a bit on his arms and one of his chains' link totally melted, sending the scythe over the wall.

« Is everyone all right? Elise asked the group.

\- Yes, me and Morgana are all right, Fortune answered.

\- I'm fine, part of my armor melted, but over all I'm fine, Max answered too. I'm just going over the wall getting back my scythe, coming with me Elise?

\- Sure thing, lead the way.

\- Are right! he said while throwing a seed over the wall, the seed grew to become a vison ward and revealed a reckless Ezreal with a red buff.

\- Hey! That's my red! Get him!

\- Yes ma'am! »Max finished as he threw his remaining scythe at the blond.

The two fall on the carry. The blond scream and arcane shift away from them. Max attacked him with one weapon while Elise bombarded Ezreal with neurotoxin and spiderlings. The Prodigal Explorer counterattacked with mystic shots and essence flux while dodging with arcane shifts. Elise dodge shat she could while Max took everything head on, his thick armor protecting him from any major arm. Finally, Ezreal was taken down by Elise who got her red buff back.

« Ah! Here it is! Max exclaimed when he picked up his missing weapon.

\- Thank you for the help, Max, she thanked him.

\- No prob, I'll just recall. I'm in a pretty bad shape and I have gold to spend.

\- Ok, see you soon! she finished, already heading to her golems.

\- Shadow?

\- Already on it! »

The Elemental returned to his base and bought a stinger along with an amplifying tome. Before heading back in the game, he took a moment to repair his broken chain. In a matter of seconds, it was like new. The whole team was back to base, preparing for a major push top lane. While they were fighting the dragon, Olaf managed to kill Irelia, but Tryndamere and Ahri where seen coming his way, so he didn't had time to finish the top tower.

« Ok, guys, Sarah started. Our objective is to put the two top towers down.

\- On it ma'am! Max agreed.

\- Thank for the help, approved Olaf.

\- Elise, plant a ward in the bush near the river and Morg, plant one near Tryn's golems.

\- Got it! the two said.

\- All right, meet us there, the rest with me! »

The two tanks opened the march and Fortune followed them. As they arrived, the three enemies were desperately trying to push back the blue minions' waves. Max dashed forward and freeze them all in his storm while Olaf activate Ragnarok and bashed all of them, mainly Tryn, gods know why. Irelia managed to get away from the butchery but was quickly caught in Morgana's cage and Elise fall on her, finishing the job. They took down the first tower and Elise, Morgana and Fortune let the second to the two tank. Olaf and Max destroyed the remaining tower in les then thirty second and head mid to so the same.

In the jungle, they encountered Janna who came to help her team but arrived late. She tried to escape, but Max dashed and freeze her to dead. Before she died, he apologised for what he was doing. Arriving at the mid lane, Olaf tanked the tower while they took it down too. They both recalled and Max finished his Nashor's toot along whit his Berserker's graves. Next stop, Rabadon's Deathcap.

The bot lane finished the first tower, but the whole team fall on them and Ezreal got a double kill. Their first tower fall, along with the second before Olaf, Max and Elise arrived to stop them. They hold the enemy back the time Sarah and Morgana respawned and then it explode.

Sarah initiated with a bullet time and Morgana followed with a soul shackles. Olaf dived in the fray, along with Max who sap the heat from the air again. The two took most of the damages while Sarah killed them one by one, assisted by Elise and Morgana.

« Dragon everyone! called Olaf. Time to pay the lizard another visit!

\- Now you talk! Max was right behind him.

\- Come on ladies, we'll tank for you!

\- If you insisted, Elise said, following their footsteps.

\- Guess we have no choice, Morgana declared. Coming Sarah?

\- Ok »

The second fight was less burning and less long. The dragon fall quickly and only Olaf and Max took damages. After a quick healing at the base, the two met their team at the baron Nashor's liar. Acid and blood spread in the river as they fight the master of the rift. At its dead, the baron spread a gas that increased the strength of those who inhaled it. After the epic fight, they launched another assault on the mid lane, taking down the last tower and the inhibitor. They encountered little resistance and continued the assault until they reached victory.

They were all teleported back to the summoning chamber were the traded handshakes and congratulations. Ezreal wall toward Max and asked him:

« Yo! Want to come to my house this afternoon? We have a little degustation of chesses and wines.

\- Sorry, I can't, he answered sadly. Someone challenged me to a duel in about five minutes.

\- Let me guess, Fiora Laurent?

\- How did you know!?

\- Simple, she challenged every new swordsman in the league in search of a challenging opponent to prove that the Laurent family made the best swordsmen.

\- I see. Well, have good time tonight, and I may pass during the night, so keep me some chesse please.

\- Sure! And good luck against Fiora, you'll need it.

\- Thank you! »

The Elemental ran out of the summoning chamber, after taking back his cloths, and made his way through the institute. In less than a minute and half, he was out of the building, an exploit if you consider the hundreds of gods' forsaken stairs. Once he was outside, he didn't wasted a minute and ran toward the training ground. He opened the massive double door and entered the building were Fiora was supposed to face him.

Author's note: So this has been the second match, hope you enjoyed! As usual, remember you can fallow/favorite this story or my author's page. It's been the_elemental_QC, and stay turned for the next chapter, coming (I hope) soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hello everyone! I am still alive and I arrive with a new chapter just for you guys (and me) to enjoy! I am so sorry for the endless wait! The evening I finished polishing the chapter on my iPod, it was stolen, along with the only copies of this chapter and a nearly finished one of my novel! :'( So I had to retype it all from scratch. I first rewrote my novel because it is still my priority, but I also watch a lot (too) much anime, Naruto, Fairy tail, Attack on titans, High school DxD, High school of the dead and Sword art online. On top of that, add my eternal laziness and my work for school. Ahh! Those ranges of manufacturing are such a pain in the ass, you have no idea. But enough talking about my problem, get comfortable, because this chapter is 4000 words long! Good reading!

Chapter 13

When he closed the door, Max heard a voice:

«I see you made it in time, the voice called.

\- Good after noon, Fiora. I hope I didn't make you wait, he excuse, looking at Fiora dressed in a blue musketeer outfit.

\- No, you are right on time, you have the manners of a gentleman.

\- Thank you, Mme. Laurent. It is an honor to hear it from someone of your status, he thanked while bowing.

\- If you don't have any objection, we can start our duel.

\- I don't have any. Let us begin. »

They went to the middle of the room where a large circle of wood had been circled of a white line. They took their places and draw/create weapons. Max used one of his trusty katanas as main weapon and one of his dagger as a left hand.

«En garde! » shouted Fiora before charging.

Max bloc the attack with ease before counter attacking two times in a row. The two warriors exchanged blows for hours without anyone able to land a blow on the other. Frustrated, she asked for a pause.

«You're pretty good, she complimented, breathless.

\- Thank you, Max replied, a bit out of breath. You are not so bad yourself.

\- Well, thank you, a smile cross her face. How about we go out of comfort zone, we can use any technique of close combat.

\- Nice idea. Time for the real challenge to begin.

\- You are right. I'm just getting warmed up! »

Max extended his left hand and his second katana materialised in front of him. On his back, his shield came out of his body. He closed his eyes and, when he reopened them, merely a second later, his iris were covered by a thin layer of crystals, giving them a fierce blue color. Under his feet, he created his boots and his gloves appeared in his hands. He took a battle stance, left arm and leg forward, foot and katana pointed at his opponent, right foot ninety degrees from the other and right katana over the head, also pointing at his opponent.

«En garde! »

The two locked in combat again, this time way more violent than the last. Max attacked with both katanas and move faster while Fiora use he legs to fight and her elbows to hit the Elemental. After two other hours of intense battle, none hit the other. A summoner interrupted them in the middle of it:

«'scuse me, the training ground is closing for the night. You have to leave now.

\- Ok, answered Max. How about we settled this further away from the institute?

\- What do you mean? Where? asked a puzzled Fiora.

\- Let's go to my lands! There, we'll have plenty of space to fight, and I mean a real fight!

\- I am in total accord with your idea, lead the way.

\- As you wish! » he finished with a large smile on his face.

Once they passed the door, Max created his full armor along with his wings. Not letting Fiora time to react, he grabbed her and flew right to his lands.

«What are you doing? Let me down this instant! she ordered, but he did nothing of it.

\- Ah! Come on! You're boring, I go through the trouble of create my flight suit and I even gave you the privilege to fly with me.

\- If you insist, just don't drop me.

\- I promise on my honor I won't drop you. »

He finally reached destination and put a freaked out, shacking Fiora down. She obviously was scared of heights.

«What? Max asked. A little flight get you in this state?

\- Shut up. I just wasn't prepared for that kind of transportation. Just prepare yourself for the battle.

\- Ready when you are. This is the final showdown, first one to fall of fatigue losses.

\- I won't loss to you, big mouth! she screamed, coming at him full force.

\- Me neither! » he also screamed, readying for the impact.

The two warriors fought with all their might, dodging, paring and beating every offensive movements of their opponents. Five hours later, the duelist started to slow down a bit. Max took this once in a life time opportunity and prepared his next and final move. He reversed his right katana and lowered his body, holding himself on the tips of his feet. This was a battle stance not many had seen, and none had lived long enough to boast about it. For Fiora, it all happened in less than five seconds, for Max, if took over a minute. He started by dashing toward his opponent. Less than a meter before blades make contact, he duck, escaping a swing that would have cut his head right off his shoulders. He then instantly started turning counter clock side, slicing Fiora to the left leg. His infernal dance continued, with every half rotation making another shallow cut in his opponent's body. He reappeared behind her, right hand on the ground, left hand over and behind his head, head bowed down and back arched.

«That was quite the move, Fiora congratulated him. How unfortunate is it that you let yourself wide open for a counter attack! » she exclaimed while turning for a counter attack.

Not a quarter of her rotation was finished that the Elemental was already pressing his left blade on her neck.

«And how unfortunate is it that you let your guard down.

\- All right, you won fair and square, she declared, dropping her blade.

\- Thank you, you fight better than anyone I have ever met.

\- I am obligated to tell you the same thing. And while we are at it, would you mind to explain me how you were able to dodge every one of my attacks?

\- Simple. Do you seen my iris?

\- Yes, what about them?

\- Have you noticed the crystal on my iris? This crystal is linked to my optic nerve and it can send images to the brain about 8 times faster than a normal human hiss. Plus, my brain itself has been overclock so it can analysed images 8 faster too. Conclusion, time pass 8 time slower for me. (Think about the sharingan eye from Naruto). Like if it wasn't enough, I have crystal intertwined within my muscles, increasing my speed and strength far beyond normal human capacities.

\- If you are so powerful, why not going full force on me from the beginning?

\- Because, at the beginning, it was supposed to be a simple duel, plus, using this technique require an enormous amount of concentration and energy and come with its fair share of risk.

\- Witch risks?

\- Tearing my muscles apart due to the force exerted on them, crushing my bones and damaging my internal organs, but, it's the only state in which I can perform my dance of dead, the move I used to win this match.

\- You considered me worthy enough to use that technique on me, I am quite honored, Max.

\- No, I am the one honored to fight such a good opponent. »

The two of them stood there, watching each other strait in the eyes. Max was serious beyond believes while Fiora was actually smiling. Eventually, Max's lips curved and a large smile appeared on his face. He laughed loud and clear, expressing his joy, dragging Fiora with him in the land of happiness. Finally, they sat near the cliff were the house would be built, admiring the lake. Fiora's head turned slightly toward Max's face, admiring his features. The said young man was looking to the horizon, a blade of long grass in his mouth, his teeth exposed through a large smile.

«Max? she attracted his attention. Can I ask you a question? her voice wasn't the same as usual, it looked almost like shyness.

\- Yes? he respond. What's up?

\- Is it... Is it real that you slept with Ahri? she asked really low.

\- What?! he asked, quite surprised.

\- Did you and Ahri had a one night? this time, she seemed more confident.

\- Who told you?

\- She told me, and many other women of the league. She told us you were the best she ever had. Coming from her, it really is something.

\- Was she drunk or insane? Or maybe both? he yield out.

\- Neither of the two. The subject simply popped out in the bathhouse last night.

\- What!? The institute has a bathhouse? Max yield out again.

\- Hey! Women only, no peeping! she roughly ordered him.

\- I haven't said anything?!

\- So yes, now almost all women know that you're the best man in bed the whole institute has to offer.

\- I'm a death man... And what do you mean "almost"?

\- Well, Annie, Anivia, Lulu, Tristana and Poppy weren't there, so they don't know about it. I even think some summoners were there to.

\- Why? Why did this had to spread out? the young man complained.

\- Shut up! You don't know how many men would love to have your title!

\- That's what scares me, the number of guys who are going to crush me because no women will even spend a night with them. And it even come with a title! "Best sex partner of the Institute of war". Simply great.

\- You know, she continued with a strange grin on her face, I would like to know if the Nine-Tailed Fox was telling the truth about you, she finished her sentence and brought herself closer to the Elemental in a sexy pose.

\- What? No! I can't do that! You're from a noble, honorable family and I'm from another dimension! For fuck sake, we're not made for each other! You deserve way better than me!

\- Ah, please! I'm tired of peoples associating me with that noblesse and honor bullshit! And I haven't got sex in more than a year and I can't even remember the last time I had good sex!

\- But why me?

\- Because I want it to feel good for heaven's sake!

\- Well, if you insist... no enthusiasm was coming from these words.

\- Yes, please, take me right here, please.

\- Han... Ok...

\- I prefer being on top, if you don't mind.

\- Go ahead, do as you please. »

***WARNING! The rest of the chapter is a lemon, anyone under age or shock by this kind of stuff, just wait for the next chapter or skip directly to it if I have already publish it.***

Not making herself pray, she pushed him on the ground with her hand and lying on top of him. She brought her lips to his and kissed him softly.

"Well, if she's willing to do it with me, I might make her appreciated it, or at least not feel rejected," the Elemental thought.

He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. He held her there a minute or so before she parted her lips from his to catch her breath. Their eyes met and they stare at each other for a while before he brought his lips to her chin and gently kissed her. When he tried to back off, she locked their lips in a deep passionate kiss that last for, what seems to her, ages. When they part, he brought her closer to him, whispering something in her ears that made her blush slightly. After that, he laid a trail of kiss from her ear to her cleavage, passing by her neck and collar bone. Max tenderly kissed the top of her breasts, making the duelist on top of him moan in delight.

«More, please Max, more… she was moaning while holding his head close to her chest  
\- Has you wish, my dear, he replied. This night is all yours to enjoy. »

Not wasting any more time, he unbutton her shirt, revealing a withe bra underneath. It was a feast for the eyes and he wasn't going to let this one pass by. For heavens' sake, he had become such a pervert over the last days. Putting this thought aside, he got to work at pleasing the women over him. The Elemental start by kneading her breast with his hands while softly sucking on her nipples through her bra and elicited some soft moan from Fiora. He could feel her nipples hardening in his mouth. Max teased her for several minutes before unclipping her bra and taking it off and getting ready to make her enjoyed her first of many orgasm that night. The second the piece of clothing was removed, he wrapped his mouth around her mounds and suck her nipples hard. She moaned loudly and held his head even more and pressing her chest on his face, wanting more pleasure.

Not letting go of her breast, Max flipped them over and start caressing her thighs as she wrapped them around his back. Under him, Fiora was enjoying every second of his actions, loud moans escaped her mouth. They hadn't start the main act, but she already known why Ahri enjoyed him so much. Max's hands moved up her sides to reach her chest. He groped her softly after releasing her hard nipples and reaching her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck on the way there. When their mouths made contact, Fiora felt something really calming coming from it.

Their lips stayed locked for several minutes in that deep, passionate kiss, both of them enjoying it. Max's tongue pushed against her lips and, as she understand the message, she greed him access to her mouth and this is how a fierce battle of tongues begun. The duelist literally over powered the Elemental, the guy being way less experienced than her, and almost any other person in the league. Fiora explored his mouth from right to left and from front to back. She parted from Max as she was in need of oxygen. She looked at him and giggled while pushing him to the side.

«Come on, she started, it is not fair. You have already removed my dress and my bra. And like it wasn't enough, you had your way with my breasts, nearly giving me an orgasm.  
\- What do you want in exchange, my dear? he teasingly asked. You're in no position to ask anything, I am the one who win our little duel, as I recall.  
\- That was a cheap trick! she replied, quite frustrated.  
\- Ok, if you want, I'll remove my clothes too. Oh, wait, I am wearing a one piece, I'll have to remove it completely.  
\- Are you ashamed of that? Or do you have a little something you don't want me to see? Fiora asked, teasing him.  
\- I can assure you, my Lady, there is nothing small down there.  
\- Good, in that case, you'll see no objection if I go valid your words. »

The women reached behind his back and found the zipper at the base of his neck. She pulled it down before removing the top part, revealing his well-toned body. She admired him a moment. After snapping out of it, she felt his chest, every muscles and curves. For his early age, he was already cut and well fit. Her hand moved down to his length, felling it too. Surprisingly for her, her barely react to her touch, until she remembered Ahri told her and the rest of the girls he feel almost nothing due to repeated damages to his body. At least she known that would be quite something. Her hand returned to his chest as she gently asked:

«Max?  
\- Yeah? Max answered.  
\- Could you please me more? It felt so good when you sucked on my breasts.  
\- Sure, Fiora. Until you have enough, this night is for you to enjoy, he responded softly.  
\- Thank you. If you are able to make me have an orgasm from only that, I'll let you do whatever you want to me, she thanked him, saying the last part as if she wanted it to happen.

And he got to work. Max turned them around another time, so he would be on top, and start teasing her left mound of flesh with his tongue while he massages her right one with his hand. He could feel her nipple getting hard again and he heard her breathing increasing. When the Elemental judged she was ready, which she obviously was, he swiftly took her breast in his mouth, taking her whole areola, and sucking in it. Fiora let out a scream of pleasure. She couldn't believe he was so good, making her feel so much pleasure from that simple action, but she was unaware that her companion had, the instant before, pressed one of her pressure point, at the base of her neck and just at the left of her spine. Her mind started clouding as she enjoyed the pleasure coming from her breast. Max sucked her nipple for long minutes and she could feel it rising. Just before she could release, the Elemental abruptly stopped. Fiora let a loud sing of dissatisfaction for having her orgasm denied. As a way to make himself forgiven, he started the same action to her right breast. This time, he didn't stop, not even after she had her first orgasm. The young man over her continued to please her long after she had a few orgasms. Fiora was lying on her back, her arms at her side, her body shaking from the pleasure she had received for the last ten minutes.

Finally, Max let her catch her breath and part away from her chest. Once she was relaxed enough, she pulled down both their pants and underwear. She flipped them over again and aligned his cock with her pussy. Fiora lowered herself on him and started riding him. His cock was filling her so well, it was perfection. Never did she expected it would be this good. He grabbed her hips and add his movements to hers, sending her to a whole new level of pleasure. For many minutes, her scream of pleasure filled the darkness of the night, giving to Max a satisfaction that compare to anything.

And then, for no apparent reason, the Elemental flipped her on her knees and took her from behind. His trusting became more brutal and powerful. His hand got a hold of her ass, using it to fuck her with great force.

«Yes! Max! Continue, it feel so good, the Duelist moaned. Now I understand why Ahri said you are the best! »

The Elemental gave no answer, except letting go of her ass and, with his right hand, turned her head to kiss the Demacian. Fiora let herself go into the kiss that seemed to melt her away. Max licked her lips, asking for her to let his thong in her mouth. Fiora grant him his desire and he started battling with her for dominance, but thing were different this time. Fiora was already losing her senses while the Elemental was still all there. Max brought Fiora into her last holds and finished her with skillful thong maneuvers. The young man then explored her mouth from front to back and from left to right, just like she did to him the first time they had a thong fight. They broke apart as she was no longer able to hold her breath and needed oxygen. They stared into each other's eyes, deep pleasured eyes lost into stone cold brown ones.

His two hands moved to her giggling breasts, seizing both her mounds of flesh. He leaned over her and increase the speed of his movements. Fiora's moans of pleasures became screams of ecstasy that filled the night of marvellous sounds to the young man's ears. He never knew earing a girl in pleasure could be this exiting and satisfying. It wasn't long before Fiora couldn't take more of it and another orgasm hit her. Her elbows dropped under her and her face hit the ground, but it didn't muffled the lovely sounds that came from her mouth. His relentless pounding started to make her feel numb in her nether region as she was slowly losing the feeling of his cock ramming inside of her.

For another time, Max flipped them over. He was lying on his back and brought Fiora along with him so she was herself lying on him, facing the starry sky. His hands were firmly groping the duelist breasts as she was screaming in ecstasy. He could feel her getting closer and closer to another orgasm. His endless pounding was making her legs shore and her head spin.

«Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yes! »

Fiora hit her third orgasm, but the Elemental did not stop. Quite the contrary, his hips moves faster. Not having finished her orgasm, she was already feeling the next one coming, and fast. That one started eating away her sanity. The next ten minutes were only orgasm on orgasm on orgasm for the lady, her partner not even breaking a sweat as he senselessly fucked her. Her interrupted screams of pleasure became one long and loud moan as her eyes rolled back. Her limbs, although being shore, move around, her hands trying desperately to get hold of something. Lost in her moan, some barely understandable words where coming out of her mouth.

«Please… Enough… I have enough…Stop»

She broke free of his grip and tried to pull away from him, but he grabbed her by the waist. She turned around to look at him, but he was no longer the same. His eyes, his cold brown eyes were not the ones she saw, but crystal blue eyes, colder than Frejlord. Not only that, but small amounts of crystals were piercing through his skin, blood dripping from the injuries.

«Let go of me! I said enough! Stop that! »

She was desperate do get away from him. She no longer wanted that to happened, it was just too much for her to endure. She pushed his arms away from her waist, finally getting his cock out of her, but her freedom last way too short. Less than a second after she was out of his grasp, he grabbed her wrist and prepared to pound her again from behind. Not again! She couldn't take it anymore! She wanted it to stop! She had enough! The fear took control of her free arm, her fingers curling into a fist, her muscles tensing as she delivered a powerful punch straight to his jaw, sending him flying over the cliff. Max fell all the way down to the lac, sending water all the way up the cliff when he hit the lac.

Author's note: So, yeah, that was long to write, or should I say, rewrite. Don't worry, you will see what happened to this twisted mind of a champion next chapter. You'll also learn the origin of his counter self, so stay tuned for the next chapter that should be up in less time than that one came. Hopefully, I won't be stole again whit a whole chapter to rewrite because, now, I only write on my laptop. But seriously, if my laptop get stolen, I'll probably end up killing myself. To finish, the usual fell free to fallow/favorite and comment if you haven't already and, until next time, take care and watch anime!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Hello everyone, welcome to chapter of my series of humorous battles and lemons! Today is the following of what happened at the end of chapter 13. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 14

Up the cliff, a furious Fiora picked up her clothes scatted around her and putted them on. Finishing to dress up, she heard the sound of air being moved repeatedly, just like the sound Valor made when he flew around the battlefield. Looking toward the cliff, she saw him coming from the lac she just punched him to. He was all wet, barely covered at all and his crystalline wings coming out of his back. The duelist backed up a bit in fear, no matter if she was the best swordswoman of the whole world, that guy was THE best, every universes confounded. Fiora rushed to her rapier and point it defensively in front of her. Her opponent landed swiftly and walk in her direction. To her surprise, Max put a knee on the ground, punching the ground in front of him as he made his way down. The Elemental lowered his head, looking at the ground.

«Lady Laurent, he started, I am deeply sorry for what just happened.  
\- I hope you are! she aggressively answered.  
\- The whole thing was my fault and mine only. I wasn't able to maintaining him at bay.  
\- What do you mean "Keep him at bay"? Fiora asked, certainly furious.  
\- I, as you may know, am not the only one in this body. I…  
\- And now you try to make me believe that you have psychological disorder?  
\- Yes, my lady, I have a multiple personality disorder. Most of the time, I am able to suppress the other me, but, this time, I wasn't able to keep him from hurting you.  
\- Are you telling me the truth? Answer wisely, the duelist threatened, putting her rapier right in from of his face.  
\- Yes, I swear it on my honor.  
\- All right, I am willing to hear your apologies, she put her rapier away.  
\- I am truly sorry for everything that happened and I am willing to do almost anything to have your forgiveness.  
\- You speak like a true gentleman. I forgive you.  
\- Thank you, my lady.  
\- No problem, Max. By the way, you can stand.  
\- Oh! Yeah, that's right, he said as he stand up. If you don't mind, I will put my battle suite on again, this crystal suite isn't exactly what you would call comfortable.  
\- All right, your jumpsuit is over there. I won't look, if it still embarrass you, she told with a wink, a friendly smile on her face.  
\- Not that it maters anymore, but it would still be awkward.  
\- Ok, I'll turn around, just tell me when you're done. »

Max quickly put on his black one piece before picking up his other… Wait a minute, where were the clothes he had before his match? Shit. He let them in the training before his sparing with Fiora. Well, he would need to pass by the next morning to pick them up.

«I'm done, Fiora. »

She turned to face him and locked more at his black suite. The most part was only a thin layer of black, slightly shiny, tissue moulant his curves and muscles. The back of his forearms, the front of his legs, his whole back, his shoulders and the top of his chest were matelassés. Boots were integrated to the suite with a thin semelle to feel the ground. Surprisingly, two falanges of each finger were not covered by the tissue. Also, a piece of the suite hung from his neck, like a capuchon, but, for some reason, he didn't put it on. Her analysis finished, she tried to walk again, but her legs failed to support her. As she was about to hit the ground, Max quickly close the gap between them and catch the duelist. The Elemental put her left arm around his shoulders and his right around under hers to support her in replacement for her legs.

«Are you all right? Max asked, worried.  
\- Yeah, I am fine. Ahri told us that was bound to happen.  
\- Really, did she? I may need to stop by her house to "talk" this out.  
\- What do you have behind the head? Fiora asked, a complicit smile appearing on her face.  
\- Hmm? Nothing.  
\- Yeah right.  
\- So, what do you want to do now, it's only 10h30.  
\- I heard a certain blonde explorer hold a cheese and wine degustation back at his house.  
\- Yeah, I told him I would drop by if I had time. What do you say? We go to this little party?  
\- Sure, but could you carry me there? Please? she made puppy eyes, the kind he couldn't resist.  
\- All right, hold on tight! »

Fiora saw crystal formed around his body and his wings opened widely. Fear made her heart beat faster as he picked her up like she was a princess. She wrapped both her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face between his neck and shoulder. She felt them move quicker and quicker toward what, she thought, was the cliff. Her fears confirmed when he dived down said cliff. The frighten duelist heard the air quickly passing pass her ears and hit her back. She screamed as they fell toward the deep, dark water. Suddenly, She felt a massive acceleration (any change in the velocity of an object it considered an acceleration) that had them moving horizontally the moment he opened his large wings. Still burying her face, she felt a little something really appaisant, relaxing even. The sound of the wind quieted down a little and she could hear something other, the voice of her companion calling her name.

«Fiora? Fiora? Fiooora?!  
\- Yes?! What is it?  
\- Are you all right? You're shaking. Do you have fear of heights?  
\- What nonsense! Me, being scared of heights? I am simply cold, the air isn't as warm as it is ground level.  
\- With the altitude we are at right now, we only lost about one or two degrees Celsius. Don't try to hide it, it's too obvious.  
\- All right, you won. Yes, I am scared of heights. What of it?  
\- You're right: what of it? You're still human, we all fear something.  
\- And what do you fear, you?  
\- One of the things I fear most are spiders. Whenever I see one moving around with its too many legs and oversized abdomen, it creeping me out me. Just the thought of it makes gives me shivers. Another thing I fear is Teemo's shroom bear. Shit, that thing taste awful and it gives you a killer headache the next morning. Hey? Why are you smiling?  
\- Nothing. It's just funny to see the new SS-class badass of the league being afraid of a simple spider. How are you even able to be around Elise?  
\- Man, that girl is creeping the hell out of me when she turn into a spider. The first time I saw her at Ezreal's party, I nearly ran home screaming in fear.  
\- Wow, you're worse than me.  
\- Another thing I fear is that my friends could get hurt by me when I go berserk and the other one take over my body, just the thought of it makes me want to go away, away from anybody to make sure they're all right, when Max said that, tears started flowing down his chins.  
\- Do you… want to talk about it? I may relieve you of some of your pain.  
\- You're sure you want to hear about it?  
\- Sure, if it turn you back to your usual happy self, I'll be happy to help.  
\- Ok, here it goes. The first time the Beast showed up was during a battle in my home world. It was created by my subconscious to protect me when I was in a great pain. After that, I started hearing voices in my head, but one of them was stronger than the others, this voice was the Beast. Just after that very match, me and a girl I had a crush on were kidnapped by a multinational that wanted to use my crystals to manufacture machines called elemental wave inhibitor, or EWI for short. As the name suggest, it inhibit our power by supressing the energy link between my king and the Core, the source of our power in the center of my planet. In the prison, he took over my body for the second time. He broke me free of my restrains and led me out. Next, he started steeling my body during my sleep to build a criminal empire in half the world and participate in battles to enslave other Elementals and build an army. During my three years of absence, it and I started collaborate a little by exchanging my body and sharing information and power. Of all Elementals, he is the most powerful one. He as better control over my main element, plus he have access to all other elements as long as the crystal skulls are in a one hundred meters radius, it's a radius ten times my own. If I tell you only that, he seems pretty nice, but he is a power hungry megalomaniac selfish and dark character. He knows only hatred, suffering, pain and avarisse. Once, I asked it why he was doing such horrible things and it told me: "When love was born, sacrifice was born with it and this sacrifice brings pain to those around you. Because of that pain, they resent hatred toward those who makes them suffer. This hatred push them to revenge, to kill the source of their hatred. But when they kill the object of their hatred, the loved ones of the victim suffer as well and hatred makes them want to kill too and it will trigger a vicious cycle of hatred. In this cursed world, hatred only bring more hatred. As long as love will exist, that monster known as hate will continue to live. This is why true peace will never exist in this world. You see, humans are not the most intelligent creatures. They will not and simply cannot understand one another, unless they experience the same pain. That is why I want to conquer the world so humans will all experience the same pain and for a brief moment, peace will finally be real, but, in some decates, this pain will no longer act as a deterrent and humans will go at war again, they will try to claim my empire and, this time, they themselves will enslave and make each other suffer. This will bring to life a new era of temporary peace." As you can see, he is pretty strange as a person. I can't decide if his actions were justified or only pure madness.  
\- You want my avis on the subject?  
\- Yeah, I would really appreciate.  
\- The guy was right. In his motives, I mean. Even if he didn't chooses the best method, he was still trying to bring peace to your world. In Runeterra too, peace is never a long term thing. With Demacia and Noxus always at each other's throat and the three great tribes of the Frejlord fighting for power, the longest period of peace we had was about half a year, if not less.  
\- Isn't the Institute of War there to prevent such war and keep peace?  
\- Yeah, they are supposed to do that, but the only thing they do is encourage violence and promote battles for the enjoyment of the public. Here to, were experience pain and our though are filled with ideas of vengeance. Each and every one of us has lost a loved one during the numerous battles fought with other city states or tribes. Some are so filled with anger and hate that they would go as far as to sell their own souls to Lady Vengeance in exchange for "justice".  
\- You know what?  
\- What?  
\- One day, I'll have enough influence in this world too to break the cycle of hatred and I will bring peace to your world. »

On these last word, the saw Ezreal's house under them. Lights were on and they could see a lot of shadows passing by the windows. Max circled down around the building and finally reach the doorway. He posa Fiora on the ground and support her so she wouldn't collapse. The Elemental knock on the door and the Prodigal Explorer opened the door.

«Hey! Max! I was wondering when you would show up.  
\- Hello, Ez! Clad to see you too. I hope we're not to late.  
\- No, no, you're arriving at the right moment, we start about fifteen minutes ago. Miss Laurent, it is an honor to have a guess such as you. Please, please, enter, he let them pass and guide them to the living room were champions and summoners alike were talking with a wine glass in hand.  
\- Hey! Everyone! Look who finally show up! Shadow shout when he saw Max enter.  
\- Hello everyone! Clad to see you all here. »

Among the male champions, there was three different reactions. Some looked at him with some killing intend, others gave him a thumb up and the rest simply didn't care. Those who fired deadly glares at Max were Darius, Garen, Jarvan IV, Graves, many summoners and Talon, that one Max simply deducted because his hood covered his eyes. Not wanting to die just yet, he went over to his friend who gave him a thumb up. They were Ezreal, Jayce, Twisted fate, Olaf and Jax. Beside them, Gragas was drinking glass after glass of wines, tasting everyone with his legendary talent in every type of alcohol. The rest were all Ionians who didn't give a shit about Max and Fiora. This last one received help from Sarah and Janna who supported her upstairs were the rest of the female champions were having their own subject of interest.

«So, Max, started Jayce, how was that "training" session with Miss Laurent.  
\- Dude, the Elemental answered, she is the best opponent I ever had to face, Earth and Runeterra alike. If I ever need to face her in a match with all the nerf the institute is putting on me, I clearly lose my lane.  
\- No, he didn't mean that! Jax intervened. He was talking about the aloe time you and her shared!  
\- What the hell are you talking about? Max shout a little too soon.  
\- Come on, Twisted fate said. Do you really thought we wouldn't notice the way Fiora was walking when you two entered the living room? That is not the kind of walk you have after a simple training, if you know what I mean.  
\- Ok, guys, the Elemental continued. We're going to settle things right here, right now. First of all, nothing happened. Second, It wasn't just some "simple training" like you say, TF. We spare for hours, non-stop. I only manage to win because I have a little secret advantage maybe only Blitz or Viktor can match. I, myself, may need help to get out of my bed tomorrow because I know several of my muscles are teared apart. Third…  
\- Oh, ladies! Jayce shout toward the balcony over the living room, where the girls were. Max told us he will need help to get out of bed tomorrow!  
\- Not so loud, you traitor! Max yield, silencing his friend with his hand.  
\- What did you just say? the voice of Sarah Fortune reach their ears as she leaned on the fence.  
\- Nothing! He said nothing! Max told the red hair, his voice shaking from embarrassment.  
\- Ah, that's too bad, Janna joint her friend near the fence. I'm sure I heard Jayce saying you would need help to get up tomorrow. Quite a shame, I am convince some of us would have been more than happy to help a friend, with that, she wink at Max. Isn't that right, Sona?  
(The said Maven's face turn bright red and she shocked her head from left to right and put her hand in a defensive motion in front of her)  
\- _Don't listen to what they're saying! It's not true!_ everyone heard her in their head.  
Come on, Sona, Max followed the joke and answered. I don't bite, unless you want me to, his commentary making Sona turned redder then a stop sign and hide her face behind her hands.  
\- _Stop it! It's not funny!_  
\- He, hell yeah it is! Max replied.  
\- Come on, sis, Olaf finally returned with a drink for Max and a plate of cheese. Don't be like that. We're simply trying to have fun here. Beside, you might have more fun that we do. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
\- Ok, guys, Morgana intervened, that joke has gone long enough. Come here, Sona, she grabbed Sona and hugged her, let mommy take care of you, she was barely able to contained her laugh.  
\- Thank you Olaf, Max thanked his friend when he received the glass of wine and plate of cheese. Hey! Morgana! Let Sona go! Don't you see she's as red as Sarah's hair? Max point a finger toward the Sona and Morgana. *Sreeeeeck* Ahhhhhhhhh! My fucking arm! he collapse to the ground, holding his right bicep.  
\- Bro! Are you all right? Olaf asked.  
\- Yeah, I should be all right. My use of the death dance is starting to back fire on me and my muscles are tearing apart. It's official, I won't be able to move tomorrow morning, he said low so the girls won't hear him.  
\- Are you sure you're going to be all right? Jax asked the same question.  
\- Yup, not the first time it happen to me. Let me twelve hours and I'll be able kick your ass anytime. »

*** Earlier, with the ladies ***

Fortune and Janna arrived upstairs with Fiora in their arms. Morgana approach a chair for the Grand Duelist to sit on. Definitively, the Prodigal Explorer had some really nice taste for furniture, especially comfortable one. The chair Fiora had was simple wonderful after six hours strait of intense sparing. The other girls gathered around her and started asking question.

«So, Sarah started, how was he?  
\- Only the best swordsman I ever had a chance to challenge. His speed and reaction time were off the chart!  
\- And was he as skilled with his other sword? Fortune asked again with a naughty grin on her face.  
\- He is as skilled, if not more than what Ahri told us, Fiora answered with the same naughty grin her friend had.  
\- I just can't wait to see it too, Morgana said.  
\- Hey! I want a shot at him too, you know! Sarah exclaimed.  
\- Relax, there'll be enough for all of us, if not more, Ahri intervened. Personally, I wouldn't mind another time too.  
\- Hey, foxy, Janna told to Ahri, start by letting all of us getting a round with him before thinking about a second for you. What do you think, Sona?  
\- _Hmm? Me?_ Sona haven't said anything since the beginning of the conversation. _I don't know. You know I kind of new to this stuff._  
\- Yeah, I forgot you're still a virgin, Fortune though out loud.  
\- That' another reason to take a shot at him, you'll be guaranteed a wonderful first time. Just look at Fiora, she's not able to walk, and neither was I.  
\- _Maybe, I'll though about it. I have to say he's quite a charming man._  
\- Oh, ladies! Jayce's voice reach them from the living room. Max told us he will need help to get out of bed tomorrow!

***Return to present time***

And this is how Max found himself in this situation. He was on the floor, a muscle ripped from top to bottom, several others tearing apart and ladies all over him as his friends were laughing at him. Even in his painful position, he couldn't manage to retain his laughs, which only add to his suffering. Olaf and Jayce picked him up and place him back on the couch. Finally, his laugh stopped and he could just let his body relax and repaired itself.

«Hello guys! Shadow's familiar voice came from the door.  
\- Hey! Shadow! Nice to see you tonight! Ezreal greeted him.  
\- Hi, Shadow! Max called his best summoner.  
\- If it is not our favorite summoner? Jayce saluted Shadow.  
\- Hi, body, Jax said.  
\- Ah! Shadow! Glad to see you here, Twisted Fate called out for Shadow. Come and take a seat.  
\- Bro! Come over here! I'll get the finest vine et cheeses.  
\- *Blblblblblbl*! Hello, Shadow. *Blblblblblbl*! Gragas said between two barrels of shroom beer.  
\- So, how was your training with Fiora, Max?  
\- It was pretty damn awesome. She's the best swordswoman I ever faced in battle. We battled for hours and now my muscles are tearing apart because of the intense treatments I've put them through to win.  
\- What? You won a challenge from Fiora? Are you sure we speak about the same Fiora Laurent?  
\- Yup, It was pretty damn close.  
\- Not only that, Olaf came back with wine and cheese for Shadow, Max over here also get a piece of that ass. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
\- Hey! Shut up with that! It's not true!  
\- Ah, come on, bro. The poor lady is barely able to walk right now.  
\- Stop it! Max shout, standing up. Ahahow! My back! and he fall to the ground again.  
\- Calm down, Max. Let me heal you a bit, Shadow told his friend as he put his healing hands on his friend. Now, just stay put and don't move too quickly.  
\- Thank you Shadow. It already feel a thousand time better. »

They spend the rest of the night talking and joking together as friends until the sun started rising. When the clouds turned orange, Max was almost fully regenerated and Fiora started feeling her legs again. The two passed the doorway and Max's flying suite came out of his body. Just before he jumped in the air with Fiora in his arms, he saw Sarah, Sona, Janna, Morgana and Ahri coming out too. In his head, he saw the whole Harrowing night nightmare over again, his friends kept hostages, him and Shadow in a cage, all the bandits that escaped and were still on the loose. Suddenly, he saw himself the next morning, learning that his friend had been kidnaped and had been found dead. Horror filed his mind and he turned back toward them.

«Hey, I think we should walk back together. I have a bad feeling about you walking back home alone.  
-No, Max, we'll be alright, Ahri assured him.  
\- You, maybe, but I'm going to stress like crazy all night and I won't close an eyes of the night.  
\- Max, I assure you nothing will happened to us, Janna assured too. But thank for worrying about us, it makes us feel special.  
\- Of course you're special! You're all my friends! Ok, that does it! I'm all going to fly you back home and I won't accept any complains.  
\- Well, it's a man's decision, Morgana agreed. Not that I'll be one to complain about flying again.  
\- That settles it. I'm going to fly Fiora home first, then I'll come back for the nest one. Ready Fiora?  
\- Ready when you are. »

Max jumped in the air and toward the institute. Fiora's house was near the walls of the institute of war. The flight had been really quick. During the night, the wind rose, blowing from Ezreal's house toward the institute. Fiora fall asleep in his arms, or only pretended to because it comforted her to be held. When he reach the door way, he opened the door, surprisingly unlocked, and climb upstairs. He found Fiora's room and laid her on her bed. For a minute or so, he questioned himself if he should remove some of her clothes to make her more comfortable, but, after reflections, he concluded it would be kind of creepy to undress her after what happened earlier. He simply removed her hat and put it on the nightstand next to her bed. He put a blanket on her and get out of the house after locking the door.

He flight back to Ezreal's house was longer, having the wind blowing against his progression. Arriving in the front yard, he picked up Ahri and make his departure.

«You're so cute to worry so much about us.  
\- Sorry. It's just that the thing with those bandits make me fear the worst.  
\- It's ok, Sweety. I'm glad you consider us your friend.  
\- What do you want me to see you as? Some flesh bag I can use for my personal pleasure?  
\- That's one way to put it, kind of raw, but still.  
\- I would never see you like that. You are all too good of persons to be see like that. If someone ever want you just for their personal enjoyment, come see me and I'm going to punch these filthy thoughts out of his head.  
\- Wow. You sure are determined.  
\- Yeah, I wouldn't dare call myself a man if I didn't defend my friend.  
\- Let me tell you, you're one of the manliest guys in the league. I'm glad to be your friend.  
\- And I am glad to be yours. Hey, we're at you house.  
\- Thank you Max. See you tomorrow.  
\- Yeah! Hopefully I'm going to have some time to finish that building at Piltover.  
\- Don't you already bought your deed?  
\- Yeah, but if I don't finish the building in due times, I'll have to pay my part of the bet and I don't really have that money.  
\- When will it be finished?  
\- Oh. Just let my three days or four and it should be all finished. The only thing left to do it the walls of the twenty last floors. After that, I'm going to build my own house.  
\- Nice! I want to see it when it'll be finished! Maybe spend a night at your house to reward your efforts, she finished with a wink before opening the door. Good night Max.  
\- Good night Ahri. » he finished before taking off.

Next passenger was Sona. The Maven was so shy about earlier, she barely looked Max when she approached him. He face was bright red and she was shaking. Max, in the other hand, was simply flying straight forward. The two didn't say a thing until Sona broke the silence.

«_Max?_  
\- Yeah?  
\- _Do you think I'm pretty?_  
\- Are you kidding? You're stunning!  
\- _Do you really mean it?  
\- _Yes. I thought so the moment I saw you.  
\- _And would you mind…helping me with something?  
\- _I wouldn't mind. What do you need?  
\- _Well… I've never been with a man before and it bother me a bit… Do you see what I saying?  
_\- To be completely honest, no. But I would gladly help you with any problems you have.  
\- _The girls keep saying you really good and…  
\- _Don't tell me you want to bed me too?  
\- _I don't want to force you if you don't want to. It's just there is that one guy that I like, but I am still a virgin and I would appreciate if you could initiate me to that kind of stuff.  
\- _Where is the link?  
\- _I'm just way too shy to go and talk to him and I hoped having a little bit of experience with me would help me get rid of that shyness.  
\- _Yeah, I could help you with that, it's just I don't want you to do something you don' want to do.  
\- _No, I want you de show me. You're really kind, you're my friend, I trust you and it seems you're good. I wouldn't want to learn from anybody other than you. No one could make me feel more comfortable about it.  
\- _Well, if it's really what you want, I'll help you the best I can. When you want to start, just come and see me.  
\- _Ok, thank you very much, Max! And I still need to repay you for saving us that night.  
\- _No, don't worry about it. Just seeing you smile is enough reward for me.  
\- _Hem, just one last question.  
\- _Yeah?  
\- _Is it real you can make you…thing the size you want.  
\- _Yeah? Why?  
\- _Please, could you please be gentle with me the first time?  
\- _Yeah. Why wouldn't I be gentle with you anytime?  
\- _Ahri told us you were hard of her and you make her lose consciousness.  
\- _She kindda asked for it. Don't worry, I be the gentles possible, I'm going to surround you with softness. Hey! Is that your house over there?  
\- _Yes, this is where I live when I'm at the institute of war.  
\- _You mean you have another house?  
\- _Yes, I have the Buvelle mansion back at Demacia.  
\- _That must be a nice place.  
\- _Yeah, it's basically a ball hall and a theater for artists of all kind. Thank you for flying me back at my house.  
\- _My pleasure, anytime you need a lift, simply ask.  
\- _Good night Max.  
\- _Good night Sona, see you tomorrow. »

Back at Ezreal's house, he picked up Morgana, all excited about flying again.

«To be honest with you, I was getting a little jealous Fiora was getting to fly with you, but now that you offered us a trip, I am really happy.  
\- I told you I'd bring you flying one of these days. If you like it that much, just ask and I will gladly take you for a tour of the region. Maybe having a day at Piltover or a picnic near the lac on my lands.  
\- Is this a date?  
\- Hey! Hey! I surly wouldn't mind a date with you!  
-Seriously? You wouldn't mind?  
\- Why would I mind?  
\- Maybe because I'm a fallen one?  
\- And?  
\- What "And"?  
\- What do I care if you're a fallen Angel, you're a good person to me. You're kind, attentionned and caring for your friends! If others can't see that, then they're blinder than Lee Sin!  
(In a temple in Ionia, a certain blind monk sneezed)  
\- Oh! Max! You're so kind! I'm about to blush!  
\- You know what? I'm going to find a way to give you back your wings!  
\- You… you would do that for me?  
\- Sure thing! I always want to help my friends. Hey, look at that, we can see your house over there.  
\- You're right, it's beautiful from up here.  
\- Prepare yourself, I'm landing, he said à he started is rapid descent toward the ground. Here we go! Good night Morgana. See you tomorrow.  
\- Good night, Max. See you tomorrow. » Morgana kissed him on the cheek, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

The way back was as calm as ever. He picked up Sarah and lift the pirate to her little cottage by a lac.

«You know, you really did a good job on Fiora, mind to give me some of your treatments to?  
\- Heu, are you always like that?  
\- Pretty much yeah. Alcohol gives me ideas.  
\- Maybe you shout stop drinking so much, it's bad for the leaver.  
\- Nah! I like alcohol too much.  
\- Seriously, I don't see the point, but you seems to enjoy it.  
\- But Gragas it still worse than me. Did you know that guy had never been drunk in his entire life?  
\- No freaking way! You're kidding me?  
\- Nop! He only drink so much because he want to be drunk at least one time before dying.  
\- If you want my idea, I'll die because he tried being drunk before dying…  
\- Yeah, maybe… He's a nice guy no matter what he drink.  
\- Yeah! He's pretty awesome and his drinks are pretty good.  
\- But I heard you're even better, Sarah said, trying to kiss him.  
\- You're still bringing this up? You sure want it.  
\- Yes, after hearing Ahri and Fiora, witch girl wouldn't want you?  
\- Maybe one day. I'm starting to take a liking in that. Hearing a woman scream in joy is quite enjoyable. I wonder what you sound moaning for more, he whispered in her ear.  
\- I'll be looking toward that day. In the meantime, here's a little thank for saving us, she kissed him on the cheek and brought his lips toward hers. So, I was it?  
\- Quite enjoyable, and you're very welcome.  
\- My house is on the other side of that lac, over there, she point the direction and he fallowed.  
\- There you go. Good night, Sarah. See you tomorrow.  
\- Bye, Max. See you tomorrow. »

Last but not least was Janna. She was patiently waiting in the hallway of Ezreal when her friend came back. She hop in his arms and her departed.

«Max?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Can I sleep at your room tonight?  
\- Why do you want to stay at my room tonight?  
\- For the last days, I haven't felt save in my house at night. I keep hearing sounds outside and I'm not sure my door is safe anymore. I'm scared Max.  
\- Sure, you can sleep in my room. I will protect you, he promised as he changed his trajectory to reach the Institute of war.  
\- Thank you so much, Max! You're a real friend! Janna said as she buried her face in his neck.  
\- Sure thing Janna. »

The rest of the flight was silent. They reached the institute and Max opened the door for them. And they went to sleep. Max climbed in his bed and quickly fall asleep. Janna was on the couch. He had proposed her to take the bed, but she declined the offer, saying he needed the sleep more than she did. Even if it was partly true, she had other plans in mind. She waited for Max to go to sleep and sneaked into his room. She found him sound asleep so she proceed with her plans. The wind sorceress approached his bed and pulled the blanked down a bit. She lied down on the comfortable mattress. Janna pulled the blanked over the two of them and closed the distance between the two of them. Her arms wrapped around him and she fall asleep.

Author's note: Yeah! Two weeks for that chapter! This was kind of awkward to write, don't ask me why, I don't know either. By the way, the words from the Beast about love, hatred and vengeance where inspired by the character of Nagato Uzimaki from the Naruto series by Msashi Kishimoto. I don't own this wonderful series. Now for my final words, there may be some stuff between the Elemental and the Wind sorceress next chapter for those of you who were waiting for that. Second, I plan on doing a match featuring the most amazing game me Riot gaves us, I named the URF! God, I love this game mode. Kog'maw with 0.2sec coldown on his ult is simply amazing! Last, I have plans for omega squad Teemo and I warn you, it's going to get ugly. As usual, fell free to comment and favorite/follow if you want to and have a nice day!

The Elemental_Qc logging out

P.S. Yes, I got a perverted mind, even if I hide it in public. It usually come out during nighttime. This is why I end up publishing at five in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Hello everyone! I am still alive! Sorry I didn't update in, about 4 mounts? I thought I would be able to write during summer break, but I didn't really had a summer break at all… I was working 40 hours a week making fireplaces. When I wasn't working, I was either in a bus to go from my place to the factory or vice versa, sleeping or spending time with my friends. If that wasn't enough, I had a mount and a half writer's block plus simple laziness. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and sorry to those who were expecting a MaxXJana lemon, it won't happen, I tell right now. Last thig, I do not own League of Legend or any of it's champions, they are owed by Riot Games, but I do own Shadow, Max and any OCs I may come up with latter on.

Chapter 15

Max woke up early to go to work but something held his arm down. The more he tried to break free, the more it hang to him. Tired of it, he opened his eyes and was shocked. Janna was lying on his chest She looked so peaceful in her sleep and he didn't want to be a jerk, but the flight to Piltover was long and he had job to do. The Elemental put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, but still firmly. The blonde's eyes opened slowly as she woke up.

«Janna, Max started, can you explain what the hell are you doing in my bed?  
\- Nothing, I just came in last night to thank you properly, but you were already fast asleep. But I guess I can reward you now, she answered, pushing her bust forward and lust in the voice.  
\- No freaking way!  
\- What? You take Ahri and Fiora without a word and here you are refusing me! What kind of a jerk are you?  
-It's not that I refuse you in particular, I just decide to stop this whole thing about sex. I am not a lover boy, I'm a fucking killing machine. And you'll excuse me, I have to go to work. »

With that, he get out of bed, got dressed and jumped out of the window outside his room. He was in one heck of a bad mood this morning, and being harassed by Janna the minute he woke up did nothing to solve his case. The only thing he wanted was to be alone for the day and work his butt off just to get his mind off of his bad mood.

It was still dark when Max arrived at Piltover. The tower was near completion and he intend to finish it this day or the one after, depending on the meteorological condition of the day. The second he put foot on the dirty ground, his army of crystalline shadows emerged from him body and started working on the remaining walls and floors. He was alone on the site until 10:00 am. During that time, he completed all floors except three and the walls of seven stories were finished with cabling and plumbing all done according to the building code. The weather was nice at the top of the tower. The sun was shining and a soft breeze hitting his face. The quietness of the place made him partly forged his bad mood and his problems. The Elemental worked like crazy for hours, not even taking a break to eat. By the end of the day, the building was really near completion, the only thing remaining was the roof and it wouldn't be delivered until at least two days, the order had been lost by the subcontractor.

On the way back to the Institute of war, Max's bad mod came back, like it had always been there. The more he closed on the institute, the madder he felt. When he landed in front of the main building, he was ready to explode, so much he kept his full armor to isolate himself from the others. He made his way to the cafeteria, not wanting to cook for his supper. Peoples looked at him strangely, but he couldn't care less. The young man finally arrived to his destination. He silently picked up food from a bunch of stands before sitting to a table away from every other champions and summoners. In the middle of his meal, five champions interrupted his supper. These intruders were Darius, Draven, Talon, Garen and Tryndamere.

«Hey, you, Draven interpellate Max, What do you think you're doing, arriving here and steeling all Draven's girls?  
\- What did you say? Max stared death at the executioner, having removed his helmet to eat. You say I stole your girls?  
\- That's right, Darius spoke. Before you arrived here, all the girls were all over us and now they won't even look at us.  
\- It's not my problem you can't satisfy such lowly desires. You don't even have the respect to call them something other than "the girls". You disgust me.  
\- Say that again? Garen continued.  
\- And you, Garen! Aren't you supposed to be an example of rightness, justice and bravery? Still, you only think about sex. I saw you numerous time fallowing Miss, Du Couteau, your eyes all over her ass.  
\- Yeah... But… I mean… the might of Demacia was without words.  
\- That's what I thought.  
\- You shut your mouth! Talon shouted at Max. I could kill you anytime, anywhere if I hear one last time you fuck one of our girls.  
\- They're not your girls! Max shout back, standing in his face. These ladies are way more then just toys! They are living being like you! If something, only one of them worth more than the five of you combined!  
\- You think they are worth more than us? Tryndamere finally joined the "conversation". We are the men who fight on the battle field. We are the ones who risk our lives to protect them! We deserve a reward for all that!  
\- Tryndamere, Garen and Darius, I saw you having your ass handed to you by Fiora countless time, Akali bullied Talon the whole game in his last match and Caitlyn totally obliterate you Draven. So shut up, you don't worth more than them and you don't deserve anything for being on the battlefield because they fight as well and it is usually you with your desire to have always more money, more lands, more everything than your neighbors who start war.  
\- I don't care about your moral lesson! If you don't understand that way, I'll tell you another way. The next time I see Ahri alone, I'll fuck her so hard she'll be crying for mercy. »

*Bang!* *Cling*

In the cafeteria, all heard the loud impact caused by Darius precutting the wall opposite to where he was less than a hundredth of a second before followed by the metallic sound of his axe hitting the concrete floor next to Max's table. Every peoples in the room looked in the direction of the sound. What they saw stunned them. Max was holding the Hand of Noxus half a meter from the ground by the neck and the Noxian was coughing blood on the hand of the Elemental. Almost anyone's neck would have been crushed by the acceleration, but Darius was a tough one.

«Don't EVER talk about my friends like that or next time a puny concrete wall won't stop me. And if I ever see you're forcing someone into that kind of thing or if I only ear about it, it won't be my hand that'll keep you off the ground. »

At the end of his sentence, his right wrist mounted blade came out of his gantlet and pierce through all the wall with a loud *bang*. He looked deep into Darius' eyes to make his point clearer, if it wasn't clear enough already that dropped him to the ground,

«It's valid for you too! Max shout to the four other men near his table. And all of you! »

Earing the commotion, a bunch of summoners, among which was Shadow, entered the cafeteria and rushed toward Max. When the others stayed away from the Elemental, Shadow went to his friend and tried to talk to him.

«Dude, what are you doing? He's a fellow champion!  
\- Don't care! He talked about raping Ahri! I'm not going to let that pass without intervening.  
-Whatever he tolled, you can't simply destroyed the cafeteria for that! We have the Institute of war especially to solve that kind of conflict! Just go in the field ad kill him there!  
\- Like the institute's going to let me freeze the other matches just so I can kill him there, thing I am perfectly capable of doing right here, right now.  
\- Yes you can! And I'm going to personally book summoner's rift in one hour flat!  
\- Take places for six, I have things to settles with these four too, he point to Draven, Tryndamere, Talon and Garen, and I'm only doing it if you're the one summoning me.  
\- Don't worry, I'll do. Beside, I'm the only one who can summon you for the moment.  
\- You'd better be, I'm sure you want to kick their ass too.  
\- Hell fucking yeah, Shadow suddenly became as menacing as his friend, ignite spell bursting out of his hands. Nobody talk about my friends like that, not even a general of Noxus. You'll pay for that. Find yourselves summoners for one hour flat from now. »

On those words, Max and Shadow left the cafeteria, not even caring about the mess Max caused, too angry to think clearly about anything other than obliterating the five champion in the field. Right beside him, Shadow was walking straight in front of him, smoke still emerging from his arms after the use of his ignite spell. The two friends went to Max's room and stood in the living room/dining room for about five minutes before breaking the silence.

«I'll book the field, do you have a communication crystal lying around or something?  
\- Nop, sorry, but I have that, Max hand over his cellphone and, surprisingly enough, it established a connection with a communication crystal.  
\- Hello, summoner Shadow, ID 26419256 on the line, I would like to book summoner's rift for a match… For six summoner's please, five on one team and one on the other… Yeah, you can broadcast the match if you want… In 42 minutes flat, he end the call and hand back the cellphone. Now, all settled. But how was your… how do you call that thing?  
\- It's a cellphone, bro. I design that one and build it myself. I use to study electronics, informatics and robotic back in my world. Plus the technologies of Atlantis allowed me to make the most powerful electronics ever invented by mankind. When I arrived in your world, I figured out a way to connect my phone to your local communication network. It took me almost half a day to understand the principles and two or three hours to make the adjustments in the gear.  
\- Dude, setting up a new communication crystal takes almost three hours to our specialists.  
\- Well, seems I even more of a genius then I though. However, we still need to hand their buts to them. Which skull should we take?  
\- Seeing the damage type of our opponents is mostly physical damage, we should go with a highly armored skull. Plus, we will need a good dsp if we want to hold our ground in early game and push fast the towers if late game comes. If possible, basic attacks as main source of damage.  
\- The crystal skull is exactly the one we need. By the way? Do you know what a hidden passive is?  
\- Yeah, it's a passive only the champion himself knows about, and maybe the head summoner and Kayle. Why?  
\- Bah, nothing really. Simply that…»

***35 minutes later***

Shadow and Max where standing side by side on the summoning altar when the others entered. Darius, Talon, Drave, Tryndamere and Garen where fallowed by summoners Max and Shadow recognized, but for different reasons. Max saw them eying him along with the other champions at Ezreal degustation. Shadow, on the other hand, recognized them because he saw them several times in criminal records for many crimes, such as robbing, armed aggression, sexual assault, treachery, even suspicions of murder, but every time, they were declared not guilty because they were high classed summoners, three of them being diamond I tier, one challenger and one in the resent master tier. Each participate saluted the opposing team and the match begun.

***On summoner's rift***

Max arrived on the purple side of summoner's rift. He went straight to the shop and bough a long sword and a potion along with taking his crystal skull. According to their strategy, Max and Shadow put their first point in Max's bow, planning on poking the mid laner early and getting a gold advantage for an early ravenous Hydra.

«Max? Do you copy? Shadow's voice resonated in Max's head.  
\- Hell yeah, my friend! And you, do you hear me?  
\- As clear as if you were in front of me. So, time to bully the bullies?  
\- Hell fucking yeah! Let's kick their asses a hundred time!  
\- Nice, but start by winning the mid.  
\- Roger that.»

The Elemental went down the middle lane and waited at his tower for his opponent to show up. Ten second after he reaches his tower, Talon reached his own. Not even waiting for his minions, Max run toward Talon, warding the river bush coming from the top, using his trinket. When at range, he shoot an arrow to talon. The assassin, not expecting such an aggressive start, hadn't put a point in his W for the poke, but instead in his Q (seriously, those this tactic even work?) and couldn't poke back. Max forced him behind the blue outer tower and hold his ground, nearly killing him. Talon recalled to his base and came back with his minions. Again, Max poked his hard, preventing him from farming and holding him to far away to gain experience from the minions. All the while Max bullied the Noxian assassin, Shadow indicated him each minions who were low on health and Max finished the wooden poppet. His farm was perfect and Talon was still at level one and zero minion killed. The second one of the purple minion crossed the frontier between safety and range of the enemy turret, Max dived Talon who was nearly at 100 hp. He quickly disposed of the Noxian, drawing the first blood, along with the bounty.

«Nice one, dude. We totally rule that lane.  
\- You're right, I'll head back and bought a Tiamat and a couple more potions then I'll go bully Tryndamere and Garen on the bottom lane.  
\- Good, I'll keep an eye on the Noxian brothers on the top lane. Talon will have difficulties coming back in the game with the start he just had.  
\- Good, recall me. »

After a quick shopping trip, Max head down the bottom lane hand met with the barbarian king and the Might of Demacia. The moment he reach them, he drew his katanas and dash toward the Barbarian king, knowing his critical strikes would hurt if he let Tryndamere stack his passive. The Freljordian fall quickly and only Garen remained. While the Demacian back off, Max taunted him.

«Hey! What's the matter? I thought that "A Demacian does not retreat?" using one of the rules Garen was expected to follow to hurt his pride and force him to attack recklessly. Come on big boy, be bold, be just. »

Garen, blinded in rage earing his glorious principles being mocked by that brat, charge his foe and tried to cleave him in two, but Max blocked by crossing both katanas over his head. His crystal enhanced muscled stopped Garen's mass, but the blow cut his breath. Not wasting a second, Garen started his iconic spin and hit Max's right armguard several times, dealing a descent amount of damage to his opponent, but it wasn't near enough because Max started slicing away at the Vanguard, benefiting from the additional attack speed coming from wielding two weapons, using the sharper edge and greater hardness of his blades to pass through the thick demacian armor, killing Garen in a couple of second. Max was now level 5, 3/0/0/ and enough gold for a complete ravenous hydra and a pair of boots of speed.

«Yo! Max! Shadow's voice resonate in Max's head. Go to the top, the brothers are pushing hard.  
\- Got it! Just finished shopping.  
\- Good! Go get them!  
\- It's all I want to do! »

Reaching his tower, he saw the two brother at the edge of the zone guarded by the statue, waiting for their minions to finish the tower. Not letting them get that chance, Max dashed at Draven and killed him with three hit from his crystalline blades. Before Darius could recover from the sudden attack, Max ran to him and started hitting the Noxian general with the full power he had at that moment. Darius' health bar was decaying slowly, too slowly for Max to finish the job. The Hand of Noxus regained his ability to fight and overthrew the situation with a quick succession of W and basic attack while Max moved away from the big Noxian. When he was far enough, Darius rotated, swinging his giant axe directly into Max's side. Before the Elemental could escape, the axe came back, this time pulling him toward his enemy. The only thing Darius saw was Max smiling with satisfaction.

Max body seemed to explode and Darius was forcefully expulsed toward the wall surrounding the top lane. The shock stunned him the time he was brought back as forcefully as before. Before him stood the imposing figure of the Elemental in his full armor. As his vision cleared, he barely saw the numerous blades pierce his armor. Even if the blade themselves didn't dealt a great amount of damage, the after image-like energy blades passed right through the protection and cut deeply Darius' body. The battle was settled and Max earned yet another kill.

Max pushed top and took down the first enemy tower, gaining lane advantage over the enemies. After his victory over the brothers, Max went back to the mid to bully Talon once again. In his full body armor mode, he jumped from the river bush in a matter that remembered him of Rengar when they faced in Max's first match ever. The Elemental landed directly on the squishy assassin, taking a huge chunk of his life bar before attacking with his Power Charge. Once again, Talon fall to his knees and died, giving Max his sixth kill of the Match. He destroyed the mid outer tower before Tryndamere came rushing from the jungle.

The Barbarian King swung his giant blade far over his shoulder before it came down on the Elemental's left one. The hit resonant trough Tryndamere's arm, but Max didn't move a muscle, even after the critical strike. Max finally passed on the offensive and used his Power Charge once more. Right before the final blow came on the barbarian, he let out a roar of rage. The energy blade sliced across Tryndamere's chest, fatally wounding several vital organs such as the heart, the lungs and the right kidney. To his surprise, Max saw the sword coming once again on him. This time, he rolled to the side in disbelief. Never did he tough his attack wouldn't kill his opponent. Asking Shadow why Tryndamere was still standing, Max was reminded of the barbarian Undying Rage. Proceeding with caution, Max leaped away and revert back to his normal form. He pulled out his bow and a hail of arrows fell on Tryndamere. The Undying Rage coming to an end, this last one died.

He continued to push the mid until the five of them arrived at him. He let them take a bit of terrain before launching his ultimate combo. He dashed at Darius, swung his katana hat him a couple of times, benefiting from the Ravenous Hydra's area of effect damage to hit Talon, Garen and Tryndamere along the way. He switch to his shield to block a powerful blow coming from Garen with his shield and deflecting one of Draven's spinning axes with his one handed sword. His body explode again and all the opposite team was sucked close to Max as he unleashed his Energetic Drain.

«Pentakill! » shout the announcer.

Shadow recalled Max to their base and he bought full Berserker's Graves, a Big Fucking Sword and a vampiric scepter for a Bloodthirster. Seeing his minions coming from the purple nexus, he asked Shadow:

«Hey, Shadow?  
-Yes?  
-You're the one controlling the summoning of minions, aren't you?  
\- Yes, it's me, why?  
\- Disable the minion waves.  
\- What? Are you insane?  
\- What? I want to make the game last. Plus I want them to know I can still beat them without wooden puppets tanking for me. And it will prevent them from gaining experience.  
-Oh, so you want to try that out.  
-Yes, they asked for it I think.  
\- All right, just know that if I disable the minion waves, there won't be any more for the rest of the game.  
\- Okay, I'm prepared for it.  
\- Me too, let's do this shit! »

In the middle of a wave, the minions stopped spawning and Max smirk. It was time for some fun. For a complete hour, he simply hunt down every single one of them as they appeared on his mini map. His kills were skyrocketing, the lane were frozen, his experience climbed rapidly and his gold coins were pilling. He reached level 18 and was now at 95 kills, only the inner-most tower remained on each lane. Clearly, he was dominating the game. Not having died once, the enemy team was forced to jungle to gain experience and money. But Max always came out of nowhere and killed them before steeling the camps. His finished stuff was Berserker's Grave, Ravenous Hydra, Bloodthirster, Last Whisper, Frozen Heart and Randuin's Omen. Now tanky as hell and dealing a lot of damage, the enemy flee on sight until they tried another five man ambush, giving another Pentakill to the Elemental.

The Elemental retreat to his base for the fun of giving them a little hope of coming back. For several minutes, the enemy didn't even showed up on his map, neither in lane or in the jungle, until they realized their predator was gone for good. For them, it was like laning phase all over again. The enemies managed to destroy four of his towers, but he really didn't care at all. He asked about their stuff to Shadow and saw they were about strong enough to, at the very least, resist him a bit. He headed down the mid lane and, with his sword, wrote in the dirt "Come and get me if you dare". He didn't need to wait long, before he started to dance, he heard blades planting in the trees behind him, bounded to their user through ninja wires. Said man appeared behind him, out of nowhere. He sliced Max's throat while pulling the wires at the same time and his blades came flying through the Elemental's flesh. Before Talon threw his blades like boomerang, the Barbarian King came rushing on him, spinning and bringing his humongous sword on the solo player. A quarter of Max's life was ripped from his hp bar by that two man combo. Draven's axes pass through him, once, then twice and Darius grabbed him from behind and the Noxian's mighty axe cut him three time before Max dashed to safety. He attacked minions' to regain his lost health. From that point on, he needed to take things more seriously. Not taking the chance of being caught in a massive combo, he transformed away from them, and to hell if he wasted a charge of power shifting.

The crystalline warrior jumped in the middle of his foes, blades describing arcs and blocking strikes in a dance if swords. None of the champions seemed to have any serious advantage over the others in term of fighting skills, but the minions, oh the minions, were butchered but the shock waves from the weapons clashing and fists roaring, causing Max experience bar to fill slowly toward the next level.

*flashback*

«Yeah, it's a passive only the champion himself knows about, and maybe the head summoner and Kayle. Why?  
\- Bah, nothing really. Simply that I have a hidden passive.  
\- Ok, nice, what is it?  
\- If my team scores 100 kills before any of the enemy reached level 18, I can gain experience toward level 19. »

*End flashback*

The Elemental was really near his final level as the other warriors came clashing on him relentlessly. Being distracted by Talon's game of illusions, Max didn't noticed Darius leaping high in the air, axe brought over his head, an animalistic roar coming from his open jaws as he came down on the Elemental's head, hoping to cleave him in two.

«And what happen if you reach level 19? »

The crystal helmet took the hit and Max's neck twisted in an awkward way as the right side of the mask was torn apart, fragment of crystal splashing on the dirt. He protect his face with his hand and fall back a couple of steps. Confident they had the upper hand, the five other men let their weapon down, mistake as a mere fraction of a second before the axe made contact with its victim, Max's experience bar reach max and he hit level 19.

«He, he, he! He, he, ha! Ha! Ha! HA! HA! HA! HA! You fools, Max's alternated voice reached their ears and a strange fear arose from deep in them, did you really think such a pitiful attack would be able to take down the Crystal Elemental? I am seen as a God in my world! And you seamed really eager to see my real power… »

«If I were to reach level 19, it would dispel all the seals put on me by the Institute of war during matches. I would be able to reach my ultimate form, the form of a God of war. »

«So I will show you the power of a God! »

On these words, he parted his index and middle finger, showing his shut eye. It open slowly, painfully slowly, gradually revealing his ripple textured crystal covered sclera. His very eye cast over Darius a primal fear, the one of an animal trapped by its predator, facing inevitable death. Fear was paralyzing him, making him lose all and any will to fight, slowly crumbling his sanity and sending his heartbeat in heart stroke range. All that, within the single second it took the God to open if divine eye.

«Shadow? Max called out to his partner.  
\- What the hell is that pressure in your mind? What is happening to you?  
\- What you are feeling right now is what it feels like to be a God. If you what to maintain your sanity a little longer, withdraw from my mind and let me absolute control of my body. You're about to witness my true dance of death. »

As he felt his friend's consciousness leaving his, Max's perception of time slowed down, considerably, to the point where no one was moving. The body armor shattered into thousand billions of tiny crystals that simply remained there, not moving fast enough to appear as movement to Max's brain. Now liberated from the extra weight, he could move much quicker. The only remain of his armor were the two curved blades that were coming out of his elbows. Max move toward Draven first, at 4 hour 30 if Darius was at 12, light element carrying him at a hundredth of the speed of light. He made a light scratch on his left bicep with, not his crystalline blade, but a blade of wind coming from the tip of the sword. He then switch to Talon, 9:45, using his earth and plants attributes to solidify the ground under his feet so it wouldn't give away under the force required for such a sudden acceleration. The Noxian assassin received a single tap on the wrist mounted blade, a tap that sapped nearly all the thermal energy in it, contracting the metal, but to suddenly for the blade to remain intact as it shattered in pieces, breaking Talon's wrist in the process. Max took a piece of it, encasing it in a blade of wind, madding it sharp enough to cut through a bolder like butter, and threw it to Tryndamere's left leg, 2:15, before slicing the same leg on Darius in the same momentum, the left elbow blade lightly tasting the general's flesh. He returned to Draven and put his right hand on the wound from earlier, channeling his water powers on the fresh blood, making it splattered all around the Glorious Executioner's own elbow, literally exploding the joint. The red liquid stagnate mid-air after the burst as the left hand of the Elemental pass through it, materializing a sword from the iron contained if the blood. His new weapon in hand, he slashed across Garen's chest, 7:30, and another blade was extracted from the Demacian's wound, with the red liquid still dripping on the edges. Now armed with four blades, he started dashing, slicing and creating new swords from the wounds, blades encased by wind and crossed by electric current. He exchanged blades from one to another, the unused weapons hanging in mid-air, waiting to bite the skin of the 5 enemies of their master. When a blade was in his back, a shadowy figure of himself came out of his spine and grabbed the weapon to stab it in the man it was facing.

Max graceful dance of death reach an end after an eternally long second and blood splattered everywhere, body part, well, the little bit that remained fell to the ground as blood rain on the Elemental, a sonic boom coming from his first movement. Of the five original persons, only one remained, barely touched at all, only missing half of his right arms, shattered at the elbow by a blood explosion, same for his left knee, Darius was in a pitiful state, but still the less damaged of his teammates.

Max lifted the Noxian and looked into his eyes. The same animalistic fear was still there, if not even more than before, becoming a real panic. And these eyes! These eyes! Like they were looking to the deepest of your soul, like the universe itself reflected in them. No. More like the universe was in them. The glare they gave you, so intense it burned to sense it on you, like your very soul was burning, but it wasn't just an impression. Black flames, blacker than the infinite darkness between stars, busted to life on his cheek and slowly spread to the rest of his face.

«Now you know what I was talking about when I said a puny concrete wall wouldn't stop me. Now burn, burn away in my hatred! Feel my wrath in your very soul! »

Max's stare intensified and the black flame reduced Darius to nothing. Second lather, the enemy nexus exploded due to the forfeit of the enemy team. Max let out a mighty roar that echoed kilometers around the rift before Shadow reverse summoned him to the summoning chamber.

Author's note: Hello again, fellow Fanfic readers! Yeah, my character is pretty much over power, but I am all about OP characters. To summarize, he's like an Uzumaki who got Sharingan so they would awake in Rinnegan, shove the Juubi in his belly, teach him alchemy, give him a philosopher stone made from the souls of the entire Earth population, give him a meta sphere from infamous and give him the full Triforce while you're at it! So yeah, basically OP as fuck. On another note, I only have two more exams, one this mercredi the 16 and this jeudi the 17, after that, I have 6 weeks of winter break! I will try to AT LEAST have a chapter done by then. Now, my last words, I will not give you the usual words about fallow/favorite/review, au lieu, I'll tell you this: to those of you who haven't create an account yet, go make one! You will be able to fallow your favorite stories and authors, you will be warned when a new chapter come out or when an author post a new story or chapter via your email service, be it Gmail, outlook or Yahoo, etc. Plus, it will allow you to post stories of your own! You have a great idea for a story, a plot twist in one of your favorite series? Go for it! Open Word and start tapping! I am sure others will love you story! So go make an account and help us unleash our imagination!

The Elemental_QC, out

P.S. Mary Christmas and happy New Year, everyone! Much love to all of you and I wish you good luck in your future projects!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: At last, after 5 months, 1 week, 1 day and a couple of hours, it's finally here! Chapter 16 was a really long one to write, my longest one yet with 15 000 words to be precise, that exclude the two author's note. During the writhing process, I rewatched Freezing with a friend and ended up reading the whole manga. Plus, I watched a truck load of anime with several series that I would finish in a single night. I finished writhing the chapter mid-march, but that was when the project started falling on my head, one project in particular more than the others. I just finished my last project this Thursday afternoon, but I was too drunk that night to start correcting the chapter, plus I had a friend sleeping at my place, so I've spend most of my week end correcting. Hope you enjoy what I created! Here goes, chapter 16 starts now! By the way, only one week passed in the story, but almost one year and a half has passed since chapter one was publish.

* * *

He was greeted by the evils glares of the opposing summoners, but he didn't gave a damn as he turned to Shadow. The two fist bumped before leaving the summoning chamber. Shadow and Max walked out of the main building and, outside, many peoples, champions and summoners alike, cheered them and congratulated them for their total victory against the far higher ranked summoners. They savored their moment of glory and returned handshakes and props. Their friends Jayce, Jax, Twisted Fate, Gragas and Ezreal were also there looking at them with big smiles, and a barrel of beer in Gragas' case, in the face. Soon after, Braum and Olaf, wearing a jean and a t-shit with a Teemo head on the chest (because, bro, Brolaf rock!) joined the group and they all cheered with some Graggy Ice Brolaf brought just for that.

The crowd dispersed, but the bros remained there, (still) drinking to the victory, until they went to Max's room where they continued to drink and having a heck of a good time. The evening was quite advanced when Bro-Jayce and Bro-Jax carried a drunk Brozreal back home, followed by Brogas as Brom carried a passed out Twisted Bro so only Bro-Max, Bradow and Brolaf were left in the Elemental's room (I made bro-skin for each of them xD). Even if they did stop drinking, they were still pretty drunk and god was the world marvelous! They were now philosophizing about life and reached the following conclusion: life is beautiful.

Tired and less drunk than before, Olaf made his way out, somehow, and, maybe, reached his own room where he would have a well-deserved sleep, if he wasn't already having said sleep in the middle of one of the corridors of the institute. Max was preparing a makeshift bed on the couch for Shadow to sleep on when someone knocked on the door.

«I'll go get it, said Shadow, letting his friend finish his bed.  
-Good, I'll be there in two minutes. »

Opening the door, the summoner saw several people waiting outside, but his vision was kind of fussy so he couldn't see quite who was in front of him. However, he managed to recognize some features of the ones at the door, like Ahri's tails, Morgana's wings, Elise's back apprentices and Sona's Etwahl. After several seconds, his brain made the connections and he let them in. They followed him to the living room where Max just finished turning the couch in a bed for Shadow. He greed his guess, not so sure who they were either. Ah! The joys of alcohol.

The Elemental offered to his friends, well he tough they were his friends, the couch turned bed to sit and managed, to his surprise, to create two more chairs. The crystalline furniture didn't look too safe and had a really strange shape. He pretended it to be modern art and, being the good host he was, took them himself alongside Shadow. In front of them, several women sat on the couch, awkwardly watching their two drunk friends. No one seemed about to say anything or make a move. The two group eyed each other, the first looked a bit nervous and the second was completely clueless about what was happening. The two boys decide to take their courage in both hands, razed their head, a fierce look in the eyes and ran to the bathroom, hand on their mouths.

They rushed to the toilet, pushing to have a chance to throw up anywhere but the floor. None of the two felt really proud about what just happened, in fact, they were ashamed of throwing up in front of so many women, they didn't know how much, but they kwon there was many. After he finished his business, Max reached for something on the counter. When he found it, he struck Shadow's right leg with the sharp nail at the end of it before piercing his own leg with an identic copy of the one currently stuck in the summoner's thigh. Quickly, the unpleasant feeling of vomit making its way up their throat came back and they were once again vomiting in the nearly full toilet with renewed vigor. For about five minutes, they vomit nonstop, even when they thought their stomach were empty, more came out. When it finally stopped, Max and Shadow felt like they never drank a drop of alcohol, it must have been Max's special concoction against hangovers, though Shadow.

«Yo, welcome back on earth, said Max.  
\- Yo, welcome back too. What was that just now?  
\- The same shit we took during the Harrowing. I thought that it was a called-for situation.  
\- Yeah, you're right, but still. I still have the taste in my mouth  
\- Drink this, then, Max hand his friend a glass of mouth wash.  
\- Thank, Shadow washed away the bad taste. Now I'm better. Should we go finally know what they're here for?  
\- Sure, right behind you. »

Back in the living room, they found the ladies sitting on Shadow's bed, all locking… somewhere between nervousness, disgust and confusion. Being out of the mist of alcohol, the two friends could at last fully recognise who sat in front of them. They had already recognise Ahri, Morgana, Elise and Sona, but now they also recognise Sivir, Fiora, Janna, Sarah Fortune, and three female summoners Max had never seen, but Shadow seems to recognize them.

«Sorry about that, we kindda abused alcohol in the last hours, started Max, breaking the awkward silence.  
\- It's ok, I guess, continued Ahri. We kindda abused alcohol too. At least we were sober enough to find our way to your room and say what we wanted to say to you two, I think.  
\- So, asked Shadow, what did you want to say?  
\- We all wanted to express our thanks to you, respond Janna.  
\- Thank us? But for what? Shadow and I haven't done anything to deserve thanks.  
\- You get us rid of the ones that continually hit on us, Sarah corrected him.  
\- Yeah, it was really annoying for us, explained Fiora. Being in a place generally associated with men that considered all the female in the institute being inferior to them really get on your nerves sometimes.  
\- Annoying? Scary you mean! One of the female summoner exclaimed. Almost all other male summoners and champions were eying us like we were a piece of ham or something!  
\- Why am I not surprise? No matter where, in my world or here, men stay men. It pisses me off! I piss myself off sometime.  
\- _But thanks to you, almost no one even dared look our way when we pass in front of them and whispers quick salutations when they cross path with us, fearing you'll come out of the next corner and pass them through the wall_, Sona's voice resonate in their head, followed by a giggle.  
\- Well… Euh… He! He! You're welcome, it's been a pleasure to kick their asses for you, Shadow shyly returned the politesse. Anytime anywhere, I guess?  
\- You're so sweet, the second summoner complimented her shy underclassman. You're pretty good for an unranked summoner, and it comes from a gold II.  
\- Thanks! I really appreciate it! You make me believe I can reach gold!  
\- And your friend here is a really strong pick! The first summoner compliment the Elemental. I wouldn't mind passing a contract with him.  
\- Yeah, me neither!  
\- Yeah, sounds fun! I'm glad to see Shadow isn't weird liking me. Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry, bro, it was a free call!  
\- Shut up, man! You're ruining my newfound pride!  
\- Sorry. Hey, if we are to pass a contract, can I at least know your names?  
\- Sure! I'm Alesia. »

Alesia was an average height, blonde haired girl in her early twenties. Her golden curls fall to the middle of her back, some pulled in front of her shoulders, framing her face nicely. Here pale blue eyes were expressing the insatiable curiosity of those who show interest in almost anything. Her lips were curved in a sincere smile, the kind that spread happiness anywhere it goes. The rest of her body was hidden under her summoner's robe, except for her delicate hands and her long manicured nails. The purple of her robe put a nice contrast on her slightly tanned skin that resemble the skin color of the girls back where Max was from.

«And I'm Cilia! Nice to meet you Max! I think we met in a match once, Shadow. »

The dark brown haired summoners was about one or two inches taller than Alesia and around the same age, maybe a bit older, but not by more than two years. Her straight hairs cascaded all the way to the end of her back, the complete opposite of her pale creamy skin. The hairs on her forehead were pulled back with the rest of her hairs, leaving her jade green eyes for the world to drown in because of how deep they were, catching everything around her. Her crimson lips, coated with lipstick, displayed a wide smile, showing her white teeth. Like her fellow summoner, her robe hide the rest of her body, except her hands, manicured too.

«Come on, Rose, introduce yourself! » Alesia encouraged her silent friend to talk.

Rose was curled up in a ball, in the far left corner of the couch, like she was, not scared, but unsecured about something. The summoner's eyes were hidden behind her blood red bangs. The side of her really pale face that was visible to the two young men showed only her peach tainted lips twisted in a painful way and were… trembling. At closer look, Max and Shadow realised she was more unsecured that she appeared at first gaze. Maybe she was scared after all. But scared of what? They had no idea.

«He, sorry. I'm Rose. Nice to meet you. »

When she present herself, Rose finally turned her head to face them and brushing the right side of her bags over her ear revealing only one of her amber eyes.

«Come on Rose, what's up with that face? Cheerfully asked Cilia.  
\- I don't know, I'm just not in the mood right now  
\- Is something bothering you, Rose? Max's voice reached her ears, filled with concern. You can tell us, we're friends from here on, right? Friends are there to help each other.  
\- Max's right! Shadow followed his friend's lead. We'll always be there, no matter what!  
\- Yeah Rose, Elise entered the conversation, that's what friends are for.  
\- Thank you, guys. But it's all right, I'll be fine, a little smile started to appear on her lips. See, I'm just fine!  
\- That's it girl! Sivir encouraged her favorite summoner. Life is more beautiful when you smile!  
\- That's right Sivir, Rose changed subject. So, how much?  
\- How much for what? Shadow asked.  
\- To be Max's summoner, dummy! How much did you payed, Shadow?  
\- 7200 IP, if I remember correctly? Was it that, Max?  
\- Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was that, Max answered his friend's question.  
\- Ah! You're still a new champion, so you charge 7200 IP for your contract! Alesia remembered that little yet important detail.  
\- God, paying for a new champion is hard on the economy! Cilia add.  
\- Don't worry about it. Seems like it's ladies' night tonight, so it will 7200 IP for the three of you, meaning, Max divide 7200 by 3, 2400 IP each. Sound's good?  
\- Hell yeah! You're cheaper than champs that have been around for 3 years!  
\- What the hell, bros! Why did you made me pay 7200?  
\- Sorry, buddy, you're a dude, Max winked at his friend.  
\- That's sexist!  
\- I know right! Max laugh at Shadow's comment.  
\- It's so kind of you to do that, Max, Ahri compliment him. Does it mean that if we pay 2400 IP we can have you all for ourselves? She winked at the last part.  
\- Yeah, Max started awkwardly, don't take it bad, but I don't really want to continue that "sleeping around" business. It's just that I made so much bad things in the past and still hasn't repent of my crimes. I promised myself I wouldn't start any kind of relationship with anyone until I redeemed all that I've done, his tone was sad and barely loud enough for them to ear.  
\- What the fuck!? »

Three voices overlapped each other, each saying:

«You fuck us than throw us away! You treacherous bastard! You're just like the others!  
\- Is that why you were a jerk to me this morning!  
\- So you really had sex with them! Fuck, I envy you! »

Everyone looked at Shadow.

«Nop, nop… Forget I said anything… » he gestured his hand in front of him.

After a second of fixing Shadow, the female champions and summoners fixed Max, an indecipherable expression on their faces. They eyed him down like he was the worst scum on Runeterra, which was probably the case. Their words, except Shadow's, cut deep, especially Ahri's. Yeah, maybe he was still just a selfish, egocentric super human, even after trying to be another person in this new world. He hadn't change despite his effort to. Maybe he didn't tried hard enough. Maybe his overwhelming power continued to corrupt him, that power he never asked for, that power he gain from a fallen sky stone. He told himself that this time, this time, his power would be used to protect, to preserve, not kill and destroy. Yeah… this time… this time for sure… But, that cursed power had, again, killed peoples, destroyed friendship. But, to Max, it was understandable, it was that power's very nature. It was… No, he was created for this one simple purpose: kill. That's right. His nature, his very existence, was that of a killing machine. He was supposed to be an emotionless tool, a guiltless killer, a remorseless destroyer. How could he have been so weak, weak to the point emotions locked in the deepest parts of his heart brook free? He had become an insult to his destiny. He was so weak. Just seeing the faces of his so called friends, he almost felt sorry for causing them pain. Friends, such a meaningless word. Just some peoples he could take advantage of to fulfil his goal. What if they felt hurt? It was none of his concern, they were expendables tools, unlike him. He too was a tool to someone, but contrary to them, he wasn't expendable, he was unique. That's why he was superior to them. Just that was enough to justify him using them and if they refused to cooperate with him, he would just enslave them. He was going to rule this dimension, anyway. It was an undeniable fact. He was the ultimate power after all, no one could restrain him. He was the ruler and they were his servitor. He was free to use and disposed of them however he'd see fit.

As these thoughts pass through his mind, under the glare of the women in his room, a devious smile crawled its way to his lips. They wanted to have sex with him? And why did he refused? Because of some senseless guilt over killing others and doing things they would consider horrible? It was all their fault for being weaker than him. So why did he refused them? He had no reason to. So, why not give them what they wanted, what they craved, right there, right then? Oh, yeah. Shadow was there too. Well, whatever, he said himself he was jealous of Max for having Fiora and Ahri, he surely wouldn't mid joining in for some fun too. That's what he would do. He would enslave them and make them his, sharing with Shadow. He reached for his spirit skull, extending his mind to the ones in front of him. Slowly, he crawled his way in their heads, digging further in their minds. He was going to make everything they were his, mind, body and soul, starting with their souvenirs. He reached their memories, taking in every last bit of information contained by the neurones. The first bits of memories entered his head, but as soon as he took in the information, he saw something that pushed him back to reality. He saw, in everyone's minds, their childhood memories, filled with the friendship and the happiness that come with it.

His smile fade away almost as soon as it came to the view of the ones around him, replaced by a sad expression. Max realised it: he was wrong. His nature was not that of a killer, he never was like that, nor were friends tools to be used and discarded after. Friends are those who stand by your side, bringing you to your feet when you fall, those who cheer you up when you are sad, the ones you protect at all cost, because they mean so much to you, friends are your strength, friends are your support, your reason to live! How could he have been so weak, weak to the point his darkness locked in the deepest parts of his heart broke free? He had become an insult to his principles. He was so weak. Just seeing the faces of his friends, he felt guilt, remorse, knowing he was the cause of so much pain.

Soon, memories of his own past resurfaced, memories of his favorites stories when he was younger and quotes that marked him for life. "Comrade isn't simply a word. Comrades are about the heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me… And I, too, will lean on you as well." Mavis Vermillion "There are people in this world who prefer solitude. But there is no one who withstand it." Makarov Drayar "We would rather die than abandon our friends." Erza Scarlet "Everyone in this world is here because we help one another people to survive." Elfman Strauss "You don't die for your friends, you live for them." Natsu Dragneel "It's not the face that make someone a monster, it's the choses they made in life." Naruto Uzumaki "The hole in one's heart is filled by others around you" Kakashi Hatake "In our world, those who break rules are scums, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scums." Obito Uchiha. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, rolling down the side of his face before falling to the floor. His mouth twitched, his teeth clenched together. Max did all he could to contain his wailing, but sad sobs made their way to his friends' ears. The elemental fall on his knees, face on the ground.

«I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the things I've done to all of you! And I'm sorry for all the things I didn't do for you! I'm sorry for being the monster that I've become! I'm sorry for dragging you into my pathetic existence! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
\- What the hell? Sarah was the only one to react, the others were too shocked by the action of the Elemental.  
\- What has gotten into you all of a sudden? Shadow was the second one to snap out of it.  
\- I just realised how worthless I really am, how poorly I treated you all. I don't deserve to have friends as good as all of you guys. I'm sorry for everything…  
\- Just stand up already, god damn it! Fiora ordered him. Friends are there to compensate for your weakness. If you have so many friends, it only mean you have that many weakness, she winked at him.  
\- She's right, Max. We're all you friends because we like who you are and we want to be there for each other, Ahri add to Fiora's point. If you don't want to have sex with us, that's you choice, but you already know what you are missing, the fox also wink at the Elemental.  
\- Thank you, guys, a smile returned to Max's face. Thank you for being my friends, from now own, I'll try being a better friend so I can return the pleasure!  
\- Start by helping me get out of bronze first, Shadow punched Max's shoulder.  
\- Seriously, I don't understand how you're still unranked, you seem talented enough to reach at the very least silver I.  
\- Know, I tried ranked games a couple of times, but I never did my 10 qualifications, at least, not in a single season. I want to have a ranking one day, but I never got the confidence to do so…  
\- I know! Alesia shout, hitting the side of her closed hand in the palm of her other. We will train you! Right, girls?  
\- Yeah! Sure! Cilia approved her friend's idea. If you train with us, you will have better skills and you will gain the confidence you lack! Beside, we will have a chance to see you and Max in action up close and hang out with our new friends, the unconfident perverted summoner and the emotionally unstable interdimensional being!  
\- Thanks for the analysis, Max said in a sarcastic and exasperated tone.  
\- Way to turn the knife in the wound, Shadow add in a less sarcastic, but equally exasperated tone.  
\- No prob! Any time!  
\- It's nice to see you guys are getting along, but what about us! We wanna help too! Sivir budged in on the conversation. And I'm sure Olaf, Ez and the other guys would want to help to.  
\- Yeah! You girls could summon us on the field to face Max and Shadow in two on two matches! Janna gave the idea. Max and I already know that we could be good lane partners.  
\- Sound fun, count me in! Ahri agreed. But how do you know you could be good lane partners?  
\- We trained together two days ago. It was pretty fun! What about you, Rose, wanna join the project?  
\- Ha, what? Yeah, sure! I'll help Shadow get gold, that way, he can battle with us in real matches! Rose still sounded a little out of it, but she was more present than a minute ago.  
-Thanks, you guys are the best! Shadow thanked them all for their support.  
\- It's nothing, we just want to learn how to handle Max from the only one who has been able to, Cilia humorously respond.  
\- It's decided, Elise shout, we're training you, whether you like it or not!  
\- I second that! Max approved. I want to be summoned in challenger matches by Shadow somewhere before he dies!  
\- We all want to see you in challenger, Fiora add, but if you ask me, you'd better be summoned by these three, they're all gold and WAY closer to being challenger than the perv over there.  
\- Ah! Come on! Stop judging me, I'll have a complex!  
\- Speaking about those three, we still haven't pass a contract yet. Does the office still do contract at this hour of the night?  
\- They sure do, answered Sivir, they're open 24/7. The limiting factor here is whether or not the champions are willing to pass a contract at this hour of the night.  
\- Good, let's go, them, Max closed the conversation and jumped to the door.  
\- Wait, you mean like right now? Alesia asked  
\- Yeah, like right now! There's no time like the present! And if we want to start training tomorrow, better get that bureaucracy out of the way as soon as possible!  
\- Who ever talked about starting tomorrow? Shadow asked.  
\- I just did! Max cut his friend. Now stop whining and come with us, coming to, ladies?  
\- Right behind you! » they answered.

The group made their way through the corridor, Alesia, Cilia and Rose opening the march, followed by Max and Shadow and, closing the march, Sarah Fortune, Morgana, Fiora, Sona, Janna, Sivir, Ahri and Elise. About ten doors away from Max's room, two male summoners entered the hallway and crossed path with them. When she saw them, Rose panicked and hide behind Alesia. At the same time, the two male summoners spot her and throw her a somewhat evil-intended glare. Nether Alesia nor Cilia remarked it, but Alesia still pass her arm around her friend. On the other side, Max and Shadow saw the other summoners looking evilly at their new friend and, worst of all, recognised them. They were two of the summoners who got their asses handed to them by Max and Shadow, not even 6 hours ago. After terrorizing Rose, the two male summoners shift their gaze to Max and Shadow. Their eyes threw daggers at them. Max's right iris covered in a thin layer of crystal while Shadow's hand started to heat up and his eyes narrowed in anger. The two pairs eyed each other for less than a second, but the intensity of their glares made is seemed like an entire minute had passed. Finally, the two summoners derived their eyes and continued their way, not even daring a look at the female champions behind.

Without other interruption, the group made their way to the office. They were greeted by the incredulous, half asleep gaze of the two man sitting behind the counter. At first, they thought they were going to made a contract for each and every champions present, but Max reassured them saying he was the only one making contracts «on this good night» to quote him. And so, Max made a contract with Alesia, one with Cilia and a last one with Rose, each for the price of 2400 IP, for a total of 7200 IP. Not questioning the odd choice of price, especially for a new champion, the two men filled the contracts, assured that everything was in order and in accord of all parties and, finally, one of them put a seal of approval on all three contracts before handing them to the three summoners who quickly put them away in their robe, allowing both Max and Shadow eyes to gaze at their bodies, but not long enough to be describable.

Once they had finished with that matter, they parted way, planning on meeting at the training ground after a good night of sleep. Max and Shadow went back to Max's room, passing by the god forsaken stairs. Shadow fall on the couch and Max enter his bedroom before heading to bed and falling asleep quickly.

After 6 hours of sleep, the Elemental woke up and tried to stand up. The second his arm started to move, he heard an all too familiar ripping sound and the pain resonated through the entire limb. It seems like the side effect of his dance of death were not avoided even if he had been in almost full god mode when he used it, a night being immobile was all it took to rip his damaged muscles. He knew that if he tried to get up, he would only end up on the ground, if he had luck, and in great pain due to having the integrality of his muscles ripped apart, so he stayed put and waited for his body to regenerate itself.

On the other side of the door, Shadow was only half conscious and he didn't had the energy to move a centimeter. The mental effort he deployed in the match of the day before had caught up to him and he wasn't sure he would be able to train right away. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep again, his brain trying to regain its lost strengths. Two hours and a half later, someone knocked at the door, waking Shadow up. The summoner got out of bed and opened the door, not realising he had nothing except his pants on. On the other side stood Alesia, Cilia and Rose. When they saw him, they blush a little, not expecting him to be in such a good shape for a summoner. Shadow's abdominal muscles weren't six packs, be they could still see the side of his muscles. His pectorals were a little more developed, clearly defined and they seemed hard to the female summoners. He had strong arms, not the kind Garen had, but still pretty descent, the muscles clearly visible under his skin.

«Yo, Shadow greeted them in a sleepy voice.  
\- Good morning, sleepy head! Cilia greeted him in return. I hope you haven't forgot your training today.  
\- No, I'm just exhausted because of yesterday. And Max isn't up either.  
\- I see. Yeah, I guess that make sense, seeing how much of an effort you and him deployed to win yesterday. What do you say we go and wake up Max?  
\- I don't know, he has a habit of sleeping with not much on…  
\- Bah, let's not bother with that! Alesia enter the conversation. We all know what a man looks like and, besides, you too doesn't seem to have lots of clothes on when you sleep.  
\- Shit, Shadow just became aware of his lack of shirt and went on the other side of the door to hide himself. Just come in so I can close the door. »

The three summoners enter and Shadow closed the door behind them before putting on his shirt. Alesia and Cilia went toward Max's bedroom door while Rose stayed by Shadow. They opened the door and where greet with a most unexpected view. On the bed was Max, laying on his side, not moving a millimetre, eyes wide open. The two girls stayed at the door and simply stared at him, not knowing if he was awake or asleep. They didn't wait long for an answer as they heard a very faint voice calling, they thought, to them.

«Hey, good to see you, I can't move a muscle.  
\- What the hell are you doing, you lazy ass!? Cilia exclaimed.  
\- I can't move a single muscle or they will rip apart. Go fetch Shadow for me.  
\- Shadow! Alesia called said man. Your partner needs you!  
\- What's the matter, Max? Shadow asked while entering the door.  
\- Heal me, can't move…  
\- Oh! Ok… Hep! Girls! Would you help me help this bastard? I'm more provident with ignite that heal.  
\- Sure! I'm more of a healer type myself! Cilia answered the call.  
\- Looks like we don't really have the choice if we want to start one day, Alesia reluctantly agreed. Rose! Would you mind lending a hand here? We need your healing!  
\- I'm coming! »

The four summoners went to Max's side and all of them started to heal him… well nearly all of them. Alesia tried to help, but she had so low providence in healing magic that it had little to none effect on Max's damaged muscles. Now Shadow knew why Alesia was reluctant to use her healing magic. Cilia had a mocking smile on her face, looking at her friend from the corner of her eyes, her healing spell being the most efficient of them all. Quickly, Max felt the pain dissolve and his muscle tissues reformed the link between themselves. It was a quick way of counter acting the side effects of his technique, but he suspect it didn't allowed for the creation new muscle fiber and formation of new link between the tissues, resulting in the gain of muscular mass and development of the strength, like normal human healing would.

«It feel so much better now! Max exclaimed. I can finely move! »

While saying that, the Elemental jumped out of his bed, blowing away the cover. He land at the foot of his bed, which made an unpleased sound from the great force applied on its middle section, and saw that he was only in his underwear (Play the Whaaaa! From Fairy Tail). Recovering from the blast, the summoners looked in his direction. Before them was Max's exposed backside, his chiseled back and defined leg complemented by his well-toned shoulders and arms thick as steel pipes. Shadow's expression became that of jalousie with a slight point of admiration while Alesia and Cilia where in ah looking at him (play the Wow! From Fairy Tail). Rose hide her eyes with her hand, but she was looking through the spaces between her fingers in a really cute way. Max quickly grab the nearest pair of pants and put them on just as quickly before doing the same with a shirt. Not bothering to put on socks since he was at his own place, he turned toward the others and took in their expressions. Shadow's expression was priceless in his opinion, but he best to him was Alesia and Cilia who had the kind of expression that boost the ego of a man. Behind himself, he saw Rose and his heart nearly melted. She was so cute, he could have eaten her!

«Good morning everyone! Slept well? Max greeted his friends.  
\- You're just a show off! Shadow respond in the most unexpected way.  
\- *Whistle* Wow! Now I see why they were after you, was all Alesia said.  
\- You're just as handsome as Jayce! Cilia compliment him instead of greeted him.  
\- I didn't look! Rose yield at him when he turned is gaze to her, even if the opposite was obvious. I didn't look! I swear!  
\- Rose, would you be ashamed of thinking he is handsome? Cilia teased the poor girl.  
\- I am not ashamed! I didn't look!  
\- Ah, come on, Shadow followed the joke, we all saw you peeking at him through your fingers.  
\- It's not true! I mean… maybe just a little!  
\- There, it wasn't that hard.  
\- Well, I slept horribly! Max tried to avoid the subject. Let's go training now…  
\- Ah! Come on, Max! Shadow tried to make the conversation go on a side he preferred. I haven't eaten anything yet! And you want me to go train? Do you know how much energy it takes to summon a champion?  
\- I'll be frank with you, I don't know how…  
\- A lot! Just a lot! I need to eat!  
\- The institute has a cafeteria, I believe, we could simply go there. I don't feel like cooking today, in case you were trying to make me cook you something.  
\- Shit, you saw through my plan! »

While the two friends were talking, Alesia and Cilia were still teasing Rose about guys. Shadow invited them to go eat with them, an invitation they accepted right away. The five of them left the room and walk toward the cafeteria. When they reached the stairs (ouhhhhhh! The stairs!) Max descended with aversion, saying it would have been faster to simply jump down the window. Once arrived at the first floor, the group exited the summoner's dormitories and crossed to the main building and to the cafeteria.

Max, as usual, ran from stand to stand, taking plates upon plates of foods from every single parts of Valoran, but his favorite was Ionia food, so he took a bit more. When he rejoined his friends, the three female summoners looked at him incredulously while Shadow didn't seemed to make a deal of it because he was used to his friend's habits. The Elemental sat down and started eating. Despite the greatly superior quantity of food he had, he finished only a few seconds after the others, but he still enjoyed every bits of his meal. Once again, he received incredulous look from Alesia, Cilia and Rose.

Not wanting to waste any more time, they all made their way to the training ground where they were greeted by Sarah Fortune, Sivir, Sona, Ahri, Morgana, Elise, Fiora and Janna. All of them were, training: Sarah and Sivir were doing moving target practice, Sona was practicing a new song that filled Max with fighting spirit, Ahri and Morgana were having a duel, Janna was trying a new spell she read about in a book and Fiora was slashing at a wooden mannequin. When she spotted then, she went in the direction of the group.

«You sure took your time.  
\- Sorry, Alesia apologised. Max and Shadow were a pain to drag out of bed.  
\- And after that, they wanted to eat, added Cilia. They others are not there?  
\- Nop. Jayce wouldn't tell any coherent words and seemed to still be puking. Jax was still asleep and I didn't wanted to wake him up because he was clinging to his lamppost. Twisted Fate respond to my suggestion with a card that passed half way through his door. Olaf was already somewhere. Ezreal swore he would murder anyone who would try to get him out of his bed. Finally, Gragas was way too lazy to get his fat ass through the door.  
\- Oh, was Max's only reaction.  
-These two were not that violent, Alesia explained. If there's anything, we got to see both of them without shirt, she winked at the last part.  
\- Not bad, hein?  
\- Not bad, indeed.  
\- Hey, Max! Fiora called for him.  
\- What's up?  
\- Would you care for a duel?  
\- I'd be honored!  
\- We get to see Fiora and Max duel? Rose was exited. This is going to be so awesome!  
\- Hey! Hey! Go get popcorn! Cilia suggest. And take a seat while you're at it. It's gonna take some time. We can train Shadow after that. »

The two duelist took place in the middle of a platform. The platform recreated the magic of the fields of justice, allowing dead fighters to be brought back to life, even without the help of a summoner. Both took swords, Fiora unsheathing hers while Max materialized one of his katana, and adopted their battle poses. Fiora held her sword in front of her face and her weight more on her front leg, which was her right leg to match her sword hand. She had her left hand behind her back, holding the parring blade that was passed in her belt. Max, on the other hand, had a different pose, his center of mass was lower, his left hand was held in front of his slightly bended chest with his left foot being the front one supporting most of his weight and his sword was about 10˚ under the horizon and the tip pointed toward his right.

«Now then, Fiora spoke again, are you ready?  
\- Ready when you are.  
\- Wait! We aren't ready yet, they heard a voice on the side of the ring, Cilia. Just give us a second.  
\- It's not every day you get to see Fiora Laurent duel in live, Alesia completed.  
\- Do your best Max! Shadow encouraged his friend. You can do this!  
\- You bet I can, I've already done it, he winked at Fiora. And I intend to do it again.  
\- You are quite cocky all of a sudden.  
\- All right, Alesia called the two opponent. Ready?  
\- Yes.  
\- Yup!  
\- Fight!  
\- Here I come! » Max yield as he rush to Fiora.

The tip of his sword trailed on the ground, behind its wielder before the Elemental came a meter away from the grand duelist. He delivered a strong diagonal blow from bottom right to upper left. Fiora parried the blade with ease, having seen the attack coming a mile away with his stance, but the force behind the swing was so great that her wrist twisted and her guard opened. Luckily for her, Max put too much into his attack and ended up over throwing the swing, unable to stop his sword. Trying to take advantage of his move instead of working against it, he followed the movement of the blade, turning on himself. When the sword neared the top of its course, Max controlled the trajectory and curved it toward the upmost position it could reach, over his right shoulder. Once it reach its zenith, Max grabbed the handle with his left hand and swung the blade on Fiora with both hand in a powerful two handed diagonal down crushing blow. Fiora had the time to regain her posture and simply deviated the attack, realising it was useless to try to block suck strong blows.

Profiting of her opponent's momentary pause, Fiora riposte quickly with a succession of short slash and poke concentrated on the thorax, where the major organs were. However, Max managed to escape most of the damage by letting go of his sword and using his superior agility to circulate his body around the attacking blade. At the end, the Elemental back flipped to get out of Fiora's range while dodging a large horizontal slash, his feet barely passing over the blade. He rolled backward several time when he landed to make more distance between his now exposed body and Fiora's threatening rapier. Fiora was at an advantage, Max no longer had a sword to protect himself, but she most surely still had hers to attack him. Even more in her favor, she was now standing between him and his weapon. Now it was her time to be cocky.

«You intended to beat me again, is that so? I would like to see you come back from this situation. You are unarmed and your opponent stand between you and your sword. You should surrender and preserve your honor.  
\- Yeah, yeah, like I would be one to back down when the odds are against me.  
\- The odds are not simply against you, the odds make it impossible for you to win.  
\- I won 1v5 just yesterday! I won't lose to only one person today! »

While speaking his last sentence, Max crossed his arms in front of his face, hands curled into fists, bend his torso slightly and bend his knee about 150°. When he let the last part out, yielding it out, he uncrossed his arms, his fist now on each side of his hips, but pointing on the side and a little bit upward. His torso uncurled, stiff and straight. On the side of his forearms, blue energy, seemingly emanating from the ambient air, accumulate and formed really dense crystals. The whole rear of his forearms covered in his signature material and it reached out about thirty centimeter behind the elbows. The whole process took no longer then five seconds, but during these five second, Max screamed his lungs out and the phenomenon was accompanied by intense winds coming from the Elemental.

After his transformation, Max dashed straight forward, destroying a part of the ground and leaving dust in his wake not bothering to protect himself, because he was too fast to be attackable anyway. His right fist neared Fiora's plexus, but she managed to dodge the blow, the wind near the fist scratching her breastplate. Stopping just behind her, he turned around and delivered yet another blow, this time, in her lower abdomen. The curled hand connected with the flesh and Fiora was projected several feet away. She had suffered damage, put not enough to prevent her from fighting. She stood up, only to find Max already on her, readying a third punch. She rolled the side and saw the ground under her being destroyed by the raging fist. Finally able to stand up, she mercilessly attacked Max, she had to finish the battle in the next minute or she would be overpowered by his new found speed. She delivered attack after attack after attack, but nothing passed his defense. He wasn't paring the blade with his protect arms, no, he was stopping her hand with his palms and deriving their trajectory to keep the rapier away from his body.

Max was seeing each and every one of Fiora's movement with his enhance sight. The time seemed to slow down a little bit for him, allowing him to block the incoming attack. He was waiting, waiting for his opponent to make a certain move, a mistake in her attacks. He was deliberately controlling the blade in certain directions, at certain speeds to, slowly but surely, provoke that one awaited mistake. His hand to hand trade with Fiora last precisely thirty seven seconds and four sixth, just like he was planning to. Fiora, having her hand pushed back, thrusted her rapier forward, aiming at Max's right eye. He effortlessly dodged the blade witch flied between his head and his shoulder. Fiora's wrist was grabbed by Max's left hand as he pulled her toward his body, taking advantage of her weight transfer from back to front and destabilising her in the process. He pivoted, left shoulder moving forward. Passing Fiora's arm over that shoulder and tackled her against his back. With a violent bending of his chest and rapid pull on her arm, Max's swung Fiora over his shoulder and flatted her on the ground. She heard several of her ribs broke and blood filled her mouth. Max lift his right fist and readied his last punch. The crystals on his forearm started to glow. His arm launched like a rocket, faster than any of the previous one, and by far stronger. A thousandth of a second before the impact, the crystals exploded, propelling the fist down on its victim. Fiora didn't had the time to register the pain before her heart, lungs, stomach, rib cage, and everything around was literally flattened on the ground. The shockwave resulting from the impact between the ground and the fist resonated all the way to the other side of the training site, destabilising the marksman and mages there. The impact itself was comparable to that of a smile meteorite, creating a crater several times the fist in diameter and twenty centimeter in dept. Dust lift in the air, mixing in blood ejected by the quickly building pressure in the veins and arteries, covering the scène and choking the spectators.

A minute or so after, the dust cleared and all could see the scene of violence. Blood was everywhere in the crater, all of it coming from the broken body of the grand duelist. Max right arm was covered in it from fingers to the middle of the humerus. He was looking blankly at his creation, like it was a vision coming from another world. The Elemental then looked at his blood socked arm and didn't seemed like he acknowledged it to be his own limb. All around him, vision from a different dimension, blood everywhere, destruction everywhere, bodies everywhere. And then, in the corner of his vision, a movement, a hand moving he thought. He turned to face the vision and he saw them. Several peoples were waving their hands in his direction, but they couldn't be direct at him, they must had been looking at someone behind him. Turning around again to see behind him. There were other people moving, going around, doing stuff, following their occupations. Everything around him was so lively, so full of color and so full of life while his world was silent, monochromic and dead. A grey flash emanated from under him, catching his attention, but by the time his eyes moved in that direction, there was nothing there but dirt. Someone put his or her hand on his shoulder and he faintly heard a voice reaching his ear from really far away. Turning toward the invasive hand, he barely had the time to distinguish another hand coming toward his face fast and said hand landed on his left cheek, brutally. He made a 180° rotation on himself before falling to the ground.

«That should bring you back to reality, a feminine yet strong voice now clearly reached his ears.  
\- Come on Sivir, another voice reached his ears. You didn't had to hit him THAT hard! What if you messed up his face?  
\- Ah! Shut up, Sarah, you know it's gonna take more than that to leave a mark on him. Plus, he made me miss my 157 consecutive bull's eye!  
\- Uh! Mad you lost to me again! »

Max slowly turned his head to the side to see whose voice he was hearing. Over him, he could see two women. One of them had black tight leather pants, a white blouse under a black corset and fiery red hairs under a black pirate hat. The other one was clad in something along the lines of a leather armor with gold embroideries and ornate with sapphires. In her right hand, she was holding a strange weapon that looked like a cross, probably meant to be thrown. He stood back up the moment Fiora returned from the dead.

«Dying here is such a pain. Every time you have to walk from the institute because the platform here is busted!  
\- I know, Ahri was fallowing her. It's been three month now and no one tried to solved the problem or even cheek it out.  
\- The head summoner's are so useless, they keep claiming how great the institute is, but they spend their time in their offices doing political stuff, never taking care of the institute itself.  
\- Seriously? You mean no one has took a look at the platform here since it busted down? Cilia asked.  
\- Nop! No one.  
\- You know, Shadow talked from the sideline, I could always take a look at it. I can't guaranty anything, but I did study how these work.  
\- Really? all champions asked, hope in their eyes.  
\- Yeah, sure! I'll go take a look at it right now!  
\- Are you sure you're not trying to delayed your training? Alesia suspected Shadow's good intentions.  
\- No? Why would I do that? If I want to be gold someday, I need to train, so might as well start today. Plus, I have you as coaches, he smiled at them at the last part.  
\- All right, big shot! You go fix that altar. During that time, we will come up with a training for you!  
\- Be right back! »

Shadow went to the nearby fountain, waving to his friends. Max was still a bit away, but Fiora came to talk to him, bringing his full attention back to reality.

«Question.  
\- Yeah?  
\- What was that you pulled on me back there?  
\- Ok, that's a bit complicated to explain, are you sure you want me to explain it?  
\- Nothing is ever easy to explain with you anyway.  
\- I'd really like to learn to! Ahri exclaimed. It felt really familiar to me, I don't know why.  
\- If you're going to explain it anyway, I think I will listen too, Sivir showed her interest too.  
\- Come on, kid, impress us again with that body of yours, Sarah said it in a too sensual way.  
\- Since you are my newest champion, I want to know as much as possible about you, Alesia stayed true to her curious personality.  
\- Same here! Cilia stepped near her friend.  
\- Me too, Rose did the same.  
\- _I'd like to know too, we could be match make together or even against, _Sona's melodic voice jingled in their head with a giggle at the end.  
\- You are an interesting person, Max, Elise joint too.  
\- That, he sure is, Morgana was following the spider queen.  
\- That last blow, it felt kindda like a wind based attack, but not entirely, I want to know what is was, Janna was the last to joint.  
\- Ok, if you're all going to listen, then you might as well take a seat, I'm going full detailed version. The source of my power is something known as Elemental energy. It's flowing from a giant piece of crystal that fall on my planet and pierced all the way to the core from where it's emanating Elemental energy by degrading itself. Elementals, peoples like me, utilized that energy and use our brains to transform it in other forms of energy. These forms of energy are thermal energy, inorganic energy, organic energy, electromagnetic energy and electric energy. There is also those that we call the abnormal, because their power didn't match any known energy pattern. For the most part, we class them in thirteen elements. Fire Elementals release thermal energy to ignite everything they see, even the air. Opposite to them, ice Elementals steal thermal energy from their environment and later release it in the form of Elemental energy. Metal, earth, water and wind Elementals use inorganic energy to create inorganic materials, even if water is somewhere between that energy and organic energy, used by plants Elementals and metamorphic Elemental. Only light Elementals are categorized as electromagnetic energy user and electric Elementals are also the only ones to use electric energy. Finally, the abnormals are spirit and shadow Elementals and me, the only crystal Elemental. Everyone following so far? »

Everyone nod, not sure what was the link with their questions.

«Now then, the real explanation. Even if Elemental energy is really powerful by itself, there is a way to make it even more powerful, by mixing it with another form of energy that we call nature energy. It comes from all plants and vegetation of a planet and is derived from the planet itself. That energy links all living beings of a world together, but no one ever figured out why. The important point is that it is possible to harvest nature energy and combine it with Elemental energy to perform more powerful abilities. Plus, nature energy is naturally present in human body and if someone add more nature energy in his or her organism, he or she will become faster, stronger, more agile, more resistant and resilient, have quicker reflexes, see clearer, ear better, and, overall, be better. To gather nature energy is quite tricky. The first ones to discover that it was possible to add to our nature energy had tried for decades and many of them lost their life because taking in too much nature energy in an unprepared body can result in said body to explode due to the great instability of the excessive nature energy trying to make its way out of the system. Finally, after decades of trials and errors, someone found the answer, the missing requirement, staying perfectly still and simply let the nature energy flow inside our bodies by itself. The down side is that it's a very slow process and it's quite hard to gather nature energy while in the middle of a fight. To parry that inconvenience, some peoples would stay still for days, accumulating nature energy in their bodies and waiting for a battle. They are known as the hermits because they stay locked up in their sanctuaries away from the rest of the population. Among those hermits, there are those that surpasses them all, possessing such a high compatibility rate with nature that they are able to take in nature energy even if they are moving. Not moving like jumping, sprinting or fighting, but more like having a conversation, walking at a slow pace, writing, etc. They are known as the Sages and there is twelve of them, one for all elements except crystal, because I am still a Champions, an apprentice of the Sages and those who will carry on when the current ones will retire. However, my body's compatibility rate with nature is so close to perfection that I can gather nature energy almost at almost any time and extremely quickly, all I have to do is remove the barrier preventing it from entering my being and stock it in my crystals. If I didn't stopped it, I would quickly lose control and explode. So, long story short, what I did against you Fiora was accumulate nature energy to overthrow you with speed and brute force.  
\- I see, there really was nothing I could have done to win against you, isn't that right?  
\- No, if you had cut me down when I was powering up, you would have won the duel. Even if my body is extraordinary, I still need to stay somewhat still and my movements are slowed down a lot.  
\- How much energy do you accumulate when powering up, at what cadence, compared to the others?  
\- A hermit will need about a week to gather enough nature energy to last ten minutes in a fight. A Champion would need about three days to accumulate the same amount, but he would waste a lot less, meaning he could easily last about thirty minutes. A Sage would take in as much energy in less than thirty five hours and last an entire hour with it. I, who as an extremely explosive body, will accumulate the same amount of energy in around five seconds, but I would waste it all in merely a minute, but with way more power. With my last punch, I dumbed 29.86 sec worth of nature energy in a time laps less than one thousand of a second, it is even faster than what my eyes can see. That mean my fist was 29860 time more powerful that the rest of my punch before. Not only was it fast, it had also an extreme amount of force behind, allowing me to break through a human thorax like butter and still have enough energy to create a crater around me. Ok, I thing that about wrap things up.  
\- You still have so much secret behind your power, how many tricks do you still have up your sleeves? Sarah asked the Elemental.  
\- If I was to tell you, you would know when I'll run out, he winked to her.  
\- You really are amazing, do you know that? Ahri complimented him.  
\- Thank you, Max's cheeks tainted almost imperceptibly but Ahri still noticed it. You ladies are also really amazing, ten thousand time more than me. »

All of them turned different degrees of red, Rose and Sona were the ones whose faces turned the redder. They didn't know why he tough they were ten thousand time better than him, but none of them were the kind who turned down a compliment.

«Hey, Max, Ahri brought his attention to her.  
\- What is it?  
\- Could you teach us how to become strong like you? Ahri's eyes were so sparkly they remembered him of the Milky Way and so were the others female champions' eyes.  
\- Sure! I'll see what I can do, Max answered with a wide smile on his face.  
\- Yeah! all of them cheered.  
\- When do we start! Ahri was jumping all around him, livelier than ever.  
\- Hey! Hey! Hold down your horses. Let me settle in my home that I still haven't started now that I think about it. The minute my home is habitable, we start training. I should probably tell the other that they can joint too if they want.  
\- Ah! Come on! Janna made a bold move. Don't you want to teach only to us, be surrounded by beautiful women?  
\- Don't tempt me like that! It's kind of weird. Not in a bad way, it's just that I'm still not accustomed to that kind of attention. Not that I dislike it, saying the last sentence more to himself.  
\- _So it's a yes!? Only to us?_ Sona's melodious voice reached his mind.  
\- Yeah, sure, why not? If they want a lesson, they can always come and ask me but for the moment I'll teach only to you. It's true that you all hold kind of a special place in my heart. You too Elise, even if those spiders of yours creep the hell out of me.  
\- That's so nice! Elise respond. I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult.  
\- Trust me, it's a compliment!  
\- Can we come too? Cilia was as lively as the other girls.  
\- Sure thing you come! Sivir was encouraging her friends. Isn't that right Max?  
\- Of course they're coming too, whether they want it or not! You'll be able to train Shadow too. You're coming I hope, buddy? Max turned his head toward his arriving friend.  
\- I don't know, let me thing for a minute, he made it seems like he was in a deep interior conflict and that respond quickly. Hell yeah I'm coming! There's no way in hell I'm not coming!  
\- Then it's settle! We start when I finish! But for the time being, let's train here, Shadow still hasn't trained today, he made a devilish smile in the direction of said summoner.  
\- Max, you traitor… »

And so, Alesia, Cilia and Rose started teaching Shadow while Max was sparing against each of his soon to be students. He wanted to see what they were really made of. During their training, other champions and summoners came to the training grounds and mixed with Max and his friends. Most champions seemed to really get along when they were out of matches. Max even caught a glimpse of Darius and his brother training on the other side of the training grounds while he was sparring with Lee Sin. The tall Noxian general had noticed him too, but he didn't seemed to mind the young man's presence.

A couple minutes later, Draven came toward Max as he was fighting Leona. When the Elemental noticed the Executioner approached the sparring ground he was using, he called for a pause with his hand and place himself between the Solari and the Noxian.

«Good morning, Executioner, what can I do for you.  
\- Hello kid. I wanted to apologize for yesterday, it wasn't very cool of Draven to do what he did. I lost my style. I guess Draven was jealous that you stole the light from him. I have to say you're pretty strong to take on a full team by yourself like you did, you've got the style.  
\- Thanks, I apologize too. I wasn't in the best of moods yesterday. Still, you and the other weren't what I would qualified as manly either.  
\- You're right, kid. Draven and the others, we were way off limits and Draven decided that he wanted to change a bit. I heard Darius mumble something about wanting to be a better example too, he was saying something along the lines of showing the younger generation of Noxians what was the Noxian pride.  
\- Clad to hear it, I guess I can have respect for you again. I have to say you're not half bad yourself, I've heard of you carrying teams once in a while. I look forward to having you on my team one day, Max extended his fist toward Draven.  
\- Same here, Draven connect his fist with Max's. What would you say about a little competition of force between you, Draven and some of the other strong guys for the enjoyment of everyone here?  
\- Sound like fun! I'm in! Max agreed and so did the crowd.  
\- I like your spirit, kid. Come with me, the athletic and muscular parts of the training ground are that way.  
\- Right behind you. Oh, wait! I haven't finish my duel with Leona!  
\- Nah, you lost! Leona's triumphing voice sound from behind in as he felt the tip of her sword poking his back.  
\- All right, you win… »

And so Leona was the first to defeat Max in a one on one.

The event quickly made the tour of the institute as more and more peoples were arriving to the training grounds to see the competition. The participants were Garen, Darius, Draven, Max, Jayce, Braum, Graves, Ziggs, Kennen and Rumble for the men and Akali, Irelia, Katarina, Sivir, Ashe, Sejuani Nidalee, Fiora, Poppy and Tristana for the women. Draven took a microphone out of freaking nowhere because he was Draven and greeted the crowd.

«Welcome to you all to this little event organised by the one and only Draven himself! Today, we have some of the most courageous champions battling against each other in numerous display of strength, speed, agility and athletic disciplines! Please give a round of applause to our participants! »

The crowd cheered the contestants and some whistled to encouraged their favorites and others shouted their names. The champions lined up in front of the bleachers waved their hands to salute the crowd.

«And now, let me introduce our judges for today's competitions. Starting from de left, we have Nasus, Shen, Kayle, Azir and Karma. »

All five judges stud and salute the crowd before sitting down.

«And finally, let the little event officially begin, starting with an ultimate strength challenge. All contestants please step fort. »

Among the tweeny participants, ten stepped fort, seven male and three female. On the female side where Irelia, Sivir and Sejuani. On the male side were Garen, Darius, Draven, Max, Jayce, Braum and Graves, the Yordles clearly not fitted for that kind of competition and preferred to preserved their strengths for disciplines more fit for them, mostly speed disciplines.

«The rules are simple, Nasus explained in his usual calm voice full of wisdom. You select the weight you lift and try to lift it. You can lift the weight standing up, in a sitting position or while laying down on your back. You are attributed points depending on the weight you lift, the ratio between the mass you lift and your own body mass and finally the height you were able to achieve compared to the starting height of the weight. That will be all, he sat on his chair.  
\- I will call you in order, said Shen. You will than get to the dumbbell bar, add weight to it and lift. We will announced the final score at the end. First male participant, Darius. »

The Noxian general went to the dumbbell bar and started to add plates. He had chosen bench press and so laid down under the bar. The Noxian started to lift the bar almost three times his own weight. Veins were bulging on his arms and his muscles contracted under his tense skin. The bar slowly rose up and he finally reached the limit of his arm reach before putting the bar back in place.

«Next is Grave. »

The Outlaw's choice was sitting position and he had less weight than Darius, but he had longer arm reach because if his position. He finished his lifting and returned to the line.

«Next is Sivir. »

The first female had chosen classic bench press and quickly charged the bar, like she already knew what her max lifting force was and proceed with her lifting. She returned to her place, a smile on her face.

«Next is Draven. »

The glorious Executioner add plates to the ones Sivir had already places and he prepared to lift. Even if he hadn't put as much weight as his brother, he still made honor to the Noxian reputation of strength. After lifting, he showed off a little and the crowd cheered him loudly.

«Next is Max. »

The Elemental walked toward the unused dumbbell bar laying on the ground and started putting plates on it, but, as if remembering something, he walk away from it. Max reached Ahri who was cheering hard for him directly on the side of the lifting area. He took off his necklace and, while looking directly in her eyes, handed it to her.

«I entrust you with my life. If you lose my necklace, you'll regret it for the rest of your existence, be it in this world or the other, she had never saw him so serious about something and it scared her a little.  
\- I will take really good care of it until you are finished. Thank you for you trust. »

With that matter taken care of, he returned to his lifting. Until now, he was the male who had put the less plates on his bar, but he was also the only one to have attempted the deadlifting from the ground to the top of his head, so he had extra points for the additional height. Now that he stripped himself of his powers and immense strength, it was his only chance to compete with the others. He took a deep breath and bended forward, reaching the bar. The Elemental crouched a little and, with a rapid motion, lifted the bar all the way to his chest. He then unbend his knees and, finally, pushed upward with his arms. He held there five seconds before letting the bar fell in front of his feet.

«Next is Irelia. »

The Ionian chose to lift in a sitting position and lift the same weight as Sivir. She returned to the line in the same seriousness as she always displayed.

«Next is Garen. »

The Vanguard, same as Darius and Draven, lift the old bench press way. Not letting his rival going ahead, he put as many plate as the general and lift with the same difficulty. When returning to the line, Garen and Darius exchanged a fist bump, showing that one's affiliation is nothing compared to sports (that comes from the Olympic Games' opening of Vancouver 2010 if I remember correctly).

«Next is Jayce. »

The Defender of Tomorrow too chose bench press, but didn't put as much plates as the other three man, but still more than Graves. He returned to the line and launched a mocking smile at the Outlaw and clapped hands with Max.

«Next is Sejuani. »

The woman of the north went like Max and decided to lift from the ground. She put as many plates as him and lift the dumbbell with a victorious cry, soon followed by the war cries of other Frejlordians. She returned to the line, pride emanating from her.

«Final contestant is Braum. »

The tall man too went to the free dumbbell and, to the surprise of everyone, put as many plates as Darius and Garen. He flashed a wide toothy smile in their directions before lifting it with no apparent difficulties. He turned around and started repetitively lifting the bar from his shoulders to the maximum he could reach. Darius, Garen and Draven were pale and their mouths almost fell to the ground because of the shock (anime style face of shock with the four black line on the forehead). Braum then dropped the dumbbell and laugh with his fists on his hips.

«Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! The heart is the strongest muscle! »

The tall man then moved back in the line and gave a friendly tap on the back to Jayce and Max. With that, that contest was over and the judges announced the results.

«In the female category, Kayle announced, third place is Sivir. Second place is Irelia and first place is Sejuani. In the male category, seventh place goes to Graves, sixth place goes to Jayce, Draven takes fifth place, forth is Max, equality for second place, Darius and Garen and first place goes to Braum. »

After the ultimate strength contest, it was a contest of speed, 100 meter sprint. This time, more female and less men participated. Those who participated were Akali, Irelia, Katarina, Sivir, Ashe, Nidalee, Fiora, Poppy, Tristana (finally all except Sejuani), Max, Jayce, Ziggs, Kennen and Rumble. All of them stepped on the starting blocks and had their hands on the white line. From left to right facing toward the finish line were Nidalee, Jayce, Sivir, Irelia, Max, Fiora, Ashe, Ziggs, Katarina, Akali, Kennen, Poppy, Tristana and Rumble. While Karma was readying Zap (Jinx's electric gun), Rumble turned his head toward Tristana.

«Look at me Tristana, I'm gonna impress you for sure in that race and prove you that I am better than Teemo!  
\- You can always dream! Tristana respond. Start by beating me in a race, I've never been able to out run Teemo! »

Just as she finished her sentence, a gunshot was heard, signaling the start of the race. All of them dashed forward, the leader being Max with his incredible speed. Tailing him was Akali and right behind Nidalee. The three leaders were shoulders to shoulders for the first seconds, but Max leaned forward more, almost parallel to the ground. His legs were repetitively bending and unbinding, propelling the Elemental almost one meter every step with easily twelve cycles per second. He let out a mighty roar as he approached the finish line, leaving the other contestants at least one second and a half behind.

«Are you even human? Nidalee asked him between breaths when she arrived second.  
\- Hum, about 60% of my body is, yes.  
\- You are really fast, Akali add just after. You would be fit to be part of the Kinkou order.  
\- Thank, but I've had enough battlefield time for one life.  
\- Max you really are fast! Is that how you built that giant skyscraper in Piltover? Jayce asked his friend.  
\- Nah, speed alone isn't enough for something like that, it's thank to my other powers that I was able to do it.  
\- You run pretty quickly, but I don't think you will beat us in the next competition, Fiora entered the conversation. It's uneven bars.  
\- You're right! And you know what? I'm even gonna pass that one!  
\- Ah! You're not cool! I'm sure you can at least do something.  
\- Nooooo! I lost! Rumble cried out his defeat. I'll never be able to beat Teemo!  
\- Maybe you would have won if you weren't speaking when the race started, Tristana was beside him.  
\- One day Teemo! One day, just you wait!  
\- In your dreams, I'm unbeatable, said Yordle shouted from the side.  
\- Curse you, mushroom addict!  
\- Well that one was arch, Sivir spoke from behind Jayce.  
\- All participants please proceed to the gymnastic area, the first discipline will be uneven bars.  
\- Count me out of this, almost every males said that.  
\- You guys are no fun! »

The women each demonstrated on the bars with Akali coming out on top and Ziggs won by default being the only male to participate. After came trampoline. That time, Max participated along Ziggs, Rumble and Kennen and finished second behind Kennen. After trampoline, they were doing floor gymnastic. That time, Max emerged on top of his opponents, but not by far. The last discipline was a triathlon. Each and every one of the tweeny participants were doing it, because it was their last chance to prove themselves. Unfortunately for them, with his half crystalline body, Max had far more endurance then the others and thus had a huge advantage.

They lined up on the cost of a nearby lake and waited for the signal to start. Upon hearing the gunshot, all dashed forward in the cold water. The leaders were Max, Jayce, Nidalee, Fiora and Katarina, but the remaining fifteen weren't far behind. They went around a small island ten meter from the other cost and went back to their starting point. Max was the first to get out of the water and he swiftly jumped on his bike. He flied like a rocket, rapidly kicking his gears up to stay in the effective range of 95 RPM. The bike part was mostly in the forest on roads used to travel from nearby villages and cities to the institute and for champions to have access to their house. However, they were told to be weary of bandits in the forest. Max knew them well, too well if you wanted his toughs about it. When he looked back, he saw Fiora and Jayce chasing him. They weren't able to catch up, but they weren't letting more distance building between them and simply relayed the front, waiting for the moment Max would lose it. Somewhere between the start and midway point, Akali and surprisingly Draven had caught up with them and they were now four to chase the Elemental. After an hour of pedaling in the forest, they emerged on the other side of the Institute of War, behind the summoners' dormitory. There, summoners and champions took their bikes and they started running the last 10 kilometers. The last part of the triathlon was around the institute of war, about half of the circumference of the institutes ground with the finishing line in the middle of the training area. Still up front, Max gave what he got left and ran like there was no tomorrow, literally, he was almost sure he would vomit the moment he passed the line and the next day would be quite hard to pass through. He put a hand on his heart and count for what seemed like six second. During that time, he felt nineteen pulsation of his heart, meaning around 190 BPM, well above his 85% of maximum pulsations per minute. His mind was focused on one single thing, the approaching finishing line. He was getting so close he could almost hear the crowd's shouts. He passed the front gate, meaning he only had less than three kilometers to run. In front of him was a two kilometers long, straight road leading to the fountain in the middle of the three main buildings. The moment he passed the gate, he passed in sprint mode and to hell with his breakfast. The fountain was getting rapidly closer, and he soon made a sharp turn to the left, dashing full speed in the direction of the finishing line. His breath couldn't keep up with his muscles and his vision started to become blurred. He lost his focus and almost tripped but he caught himself just in time and pushed forward with every last drop of energy his body contained.

Around the finishing line, all the spectators could see a figure making its way from the gate and coming their way. All of them started to shout to encourage the person closing in on a victory. They saw him turning at the fountain, engaging on the last straight line and finally recognised him as Max, the Elemental.

«It's Max! Ahri shouted first. He's arriving! He's first! Go, Max! You can do it!  
\- Go Max! You're the best! all his friends shouted.  
\- Come on, bro! » Olaf send a manly shout of encouragement.

They saw him nearly fall and gasp but he regained his balance. He let out a roar, the kind you let out when you are on you last reserves and need one more push to finish. He crossed the finishing line and tried to stop. He ended up colliding with a fence, the shock knocking out what little air he still had in his lungs. Not having time to regain his breath, Max felt something climbing up his throat and vomit flowed out of his mouth. The unpleasant experience lasted two minutes before he could breathe again, but the taste remained. Lifting his head and wiping his mouth he saw his friends coming toward him.

«You did it Max! Ahri felicitated him. You're the best!  
\- Pretty impressive, Max, Ezreal gave Max his fist.  
\- Thanks, Ez, Max fist bump with Ezreal.  
\- You just keep in impressing us, you know? Elise noted and all agreed with nods.  
\- We should celebrate that! Jax proposed.  
\- Nah, I can't drink right now. My body is to beat up for that.  
\- What a shame! Will you be alright tomorrow?  
\- Probably, but I have a skyscraper to finish. How about you coming to my "place" and have some good time around a campfire? Max proposed with a quoting motion when he said place.  
\- That would be great! Alesia expressed her agreement.  
\- It's gonna be great! Jana said. Plus we will have the lake!  
\- What are you planning now? Fiora who just arrived joint the conversation, she was still breathless.  
\- A night around a campfire tomorrow at Max's "place", Ezreal explained with the same quotation motion.  
\- That sound great, I'm coming for sure, Jayce just made it too.  
\- So it's decided, tomorrow, 5 o'clock at my "place". »

Max sat on the fence he just vomit over and saw all the other contestants arriving one after the other. After him, Fiora and Jayce came Nidalee and Akali almost ex aequo but it seemed Nidalee took it by a centimeter according to Heimerdinger's photo finish, Katarina, Sivir, Ashe, Kennen, Ziggs, Poppy, Irelia, Tristana, Rumble, Graves, Draven and Sejuani in that order with about thirty to forty five second between them. After the Winter's Claws' chief woman, none of the remaining three runners were seen passing the gate. Having a lot more mass to move around was sure to slow them down more than the other participants, but still, it has been at least three minutes since Sejuani crossed the line. Everyone was wondering when Garen, Darius and Braum would reach the gate and some even left the area, having other things to do or being bored of waiting.

After ten minutes of waiting, someone yield:

«I see them! I see them! »

Immediately, they all shouted to encourage the three running men. Braum seemed in relatively acceptable shape, but Garen and Darius were evidently at their limits. Both of them were barely running, their torso limp and moving around at every laborious step they took. Slowly making their way to the finish line, the three men competed for the best position among them. Braum was faster by a little, but not enough to guaranty victory. With the end getting closer and closer, they conjured all their remaining strength and approached a speed that would almost be good enough to be called running. The battle for eighteenth place was getting ferocious, even more than the battle for fourth place. In the end, Garen, Braum and Darius passed the line exactly at the same time. No matter how the judges looked at the scene, from whatever angle, at whatever speed, the three men crossed the line at the same time, at the same speed so they were all declared eighteenths.

After he recovered and vomit as well, Darius walked toward Max ant started with:

«Our Noxian way teaches us that the strongs command respect and you, Max, are worthy of our respect. From now on, we will not bother you or any of your friends, but know this, our Noxian way also teaches us that you are not to make a woman cry, teaching that I myself forgot. Take good care of them and if I ever hear that one of them cried because of you, we will personally beat you up.  
\- If it comes to this, I will take your beating without a word, knowing I brought it upon myself. So, peace? Max asked, extending his hand forward.  
\- Peace » Darius agreed and they shock hands.

Darius went on his way and Max returned to his friends. They decided it was enough training for the day, but Shadow was held there by Alesia and Cilia who told him he was going with them to the library to study. With a face of horror, the young summoner saw his new friends under another light, like executioners. The two girls dragged him to the main building toward the library as he kicked the air and struggled in hope of getting free with Rose following close. The rest of the gang parted their own way. Hunger was tormenting Max since he finished, but he didn't wanted to be disrespectful toward his fellow competitors and stayed. Now that he was free to go eat, he didn't wanted to cook something. Not even taking time to think about it, he followed the same path as the four summoners and enter the main building. The Elemental walked toward the cafeteria for the second time of the day, waving hands to some summoners he didn't knew while most of them part way to make space for him, and chose food for at least five persons. When he tried to find a place to eat, his eyes spotted bright blonde hair he'd recognize anywhere with the dark blue jumpsuit they rested upon. The young man walked toward the table of the Demacian mage.

«Mind if I sit here?  
\- Ho! Hello, Max, Lux's checks became a little red. Sure, go ahead.  
\- Thanks! So, what have you been up to during the last week? I haven't saw you since, well the day before my first match!  
\- Ah, not much really. I had one match, practice a bit of light magic and that's about it. You?  
\- Well, quite a bit actually! I had two matches, went to a Halloween party, I got kidnapped, killed some bandits, got a job, collected a huge bounty, I dueled Fiora and won, twice and I won a 1v5! But you probably already knew that one.  
\- Yeah, I kindda knew that, you just fought my brother.  
\- You're not mad at me, are you?  
\- No, not at all! That big idiot need to have his ass beaten once in a while. Thank you for bringing him back to his senses by the way.  
\- Anytime! I always enjoy a little fight from time to time.  
\- You call that a little fight? You were literally alone against five others! No one could have pulled that one off!  
\- Hey! I did it, don't I count as one?  
\- Yeah you do. Ok, just to make you happy, not much could have pulled it off.  
\- Thank you! Hey, care to come to my house once I finished it? I offer teaching to other champions, would you like to join?  
\- Yeah! That sounds great, if you can teach me new light magic, I'm all in! Wait? Have you started your house already? You've just begin working a week ago!  
\- I haven't started the actual house yet, but I have bought the deed and I have several blueprints in my room at the moment. I will finish the tower tomorrow so I should started my house the next day…  
\- You've finished your job in a week? Wasn't that supposed to take you a whole month!  
\- I guess it was! But it seems I'm really a one men army. I've been working insane shifts to complete it. Heimerdinger himself came to watch my work and approved it. I can't wait to start my house and finally get out of the dormitories and back to my hobbies!  
-What kind of hobbies do you have? I'm curious to know what peoples of your world could possibly do to pass time.  
\- Well, most of them spend their time like anybody in this world, shopping, chatting, doing sports, etc. For my part, I used to study robotic before, so it kind of became my hobby. I love tinkering in a basement, creating stuff, turning and milling metal and programming a whole bunch of stull. When I was younger, I wanted to rise an army of robots and dominate to world! Never thought I would really dominate to world, but another way. I also like meditating, it calms my mind and help me think and solve problems. Lastly, I'm a gamer, I love video games! Don't know if you have those.  
\- I've never heard of "video games" before, what are those?  
\- They're kinds of games displaying instant visual and audio feedback taking place in imaginary or real worlds with tons of stories! If you want, I'll make you try some so you can see what I mean.  
\- Sounds fun! We'll do it sometime soon! Maybe when you finish your house.  
\- Sure, I'd love to! Is there more romantic games?  
\- Yes, there are plenty »

The two of them chat about their week and laugh a lot together. When they, or more when Max, finished eating, they parted ways. Walking calmly in the numerous corridors of the main building of the institute, Max was visiting that part of his new home he had never really ventured to. It was quite peaceful to say the least, the sunlight shining through the open windows, the slightly cold wind blowing past his hears, carrying the gentle songs of the numerous birds in the nearby trees. The Elemental was so calm and lost in his little word that he failed to notice a slight discomfort around his heart.

Time didn't seemed to move as fast as it normally did in his current state of mind and he could no longer tell how many minutes, hours or maybe even days it has been since he began roaming the institute. All he knew was that the sun was considerably lower now and the cold blue sky from before was now ablaze with the flaming ray of the setting sun reflecting upon the clouds. That is when he finally realised it, that deep, abnormally calming pain stock to his chest. Max's hand reached his heart, griping his bones through his clothes, menacing to break his own ribs cage. The Elemental's vision became blurry and his legs lost their strength. He fell to his knees, than face on the floor. His free hand reach far in front of him, trembling like a leaf. His dry lips moved, murmuring a single word, a single name, but so faintly not even an ear right in front of them could hear that last request.

* * *

Author's note: Hello again! As you can see, that one was pretty long! Precisely 15k words without both author's note. My thought behind that one, as I said before, part just kept adding to the chapter as I was writhing it. First, I had to make Max stop being a fuck boy and, by the time I finished that part, because of Freezing mostly, 2016 was here. This year is supposed to be the year of peace so I told myself: «Well, this year's first chapter as to have a sense of peace to it» and I didn't what to have Noxus as the bad guys for the rest of the story. My nest tough was: «Okay, what usually bring peace? I got it! Sports! And we have Olympic Games this year! Jackpot! I'm making Olympiads in this chapter! » And in the end, I had a scene I really wanted to put in this story, put it was getting to long and I think that leaves it with a good cliff-hanger. Final note, I encourage all of those who don't have an account to make one and if you have an idea for a story, just go for it! Your story is bounded to have some attention! Plus, it's a great writhing practice as well as imaginary practice. Until next time, the Elemental_Qc, out.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I took so long, be the very next day that I told myself «one week, a chapter of my novel, next a chapter of the fanfic » my boss asked us to made a fuck load of over time and ended up wit 10 hour shifts and came back home dead tired, so I only wrote on weekends but most of them were already filled with stuff: friends, family, events, etc. Seeing the beginning of schoolyear approach, I had to rush my writing and ended up writing over 3000 words last weekend and finished correcting today, the day I returned to school. On a final note, I know the whole concept of nature energy is really close to the one in Naruto, but I guaranty you, I had the Idea WAY before I even started watching the series.

Chapter 17

Max was cold, freezing even. His heart hurt like hell and his lungs were burning. All of his limps felt weak and numb. His head was heavy and he had a seriously painful headache. His stomach was upside down, menacing to throw away its content at any moment. Despite all these uncomfortable disorders, he began to feel a warm, comforting feeling on the back of his head and another warm, tickling sensation in his hair.

The Elemental slowly opened his eyes, filled with dizziness and strangely sleepy. His vision was blurred, unfocused to the point he wasn't able to recognise the face less than thirty centimeters away, although he could see color spots of red and white and a bit of black over the skin color of the face. The young man blinked several time slowly and his vision stared to focus. Over his face, the other person's body slowly became tangible as the spots of colors converged to reveal the familiar face of Ahri over him. The fox woman was caressing the Elemental's brown hair as his head rested upon her laps.

Passed his friend's face, the sun was nowhere to be seen and the sky, now nearly as dark as her raven black hair, featured the cosmic luminescence of the billions of stars above, drawing constellations unknown to him. Among the clouds of glittering blazes, the moon was shining its spectral light upon the interior garden they were occupying, its massive crescent hanging over the land in a perfect "c" shape. A soft, fresh breeze was flowing in the small clearing, blowing in the leaves and producing the nature's melody. Turning his head toward her, he caught a glimpse of a wooden gazebo in the middle of the garden. The young man could also hear, in the far back of the green space, the faith lapping of a small stream following the wall behind some flower arrangements and bushes. Many other plants were placed around the little resting area, among which was an ancient looking tree, really large with long branches even if it wasn't very tall. A stone path embellished the park feeling, starting at the door leading inside the institute and branching in a "Y' when it reached the gazebo. One side leaded to a simple bench on the bank of the stream while the other was going to the old tree upon which a swing was hanged.

Max's gaze lowered from the pretty woman's face down to her chest and felt there a warm, familiar feeling. Without really thinking about it, the Elemental reached for her bosom with his lips faintly spelling:

«Give it to me.  
\- Oh no, you don't! Ahri slapped his hand away. You told us just yesterday you weren't going to have sex with us again!  
\- Ahri, please… Max pleaded  
\- Han! Han! Ain't happening!  
\- My necklace, give it to me, his voice was becoming more and more wheezy.  
\- Oh! Right! I still have that! Sorry! Ahri reached in the cleavage of her breasts and revealed Max's crystalline necklace.  
\- Thank you. » Max took his possession back.

The moment his hand curled around the piece of crystal, his breath returned to normal and the warm feeling spread throughout his entire body. The young man laid back on the ground, having lifted his torso a little to reach Ahri's hand. His head, following his body, rested on her laps and she continued to caress his hair. They stayed in this position for several minutes before Max finally regained enough strength to sit. Assisted by his friend, he managed to sit but he needed to have his back supported by a post of the gazebo. After passing his necklace over his head, he asked her:

«So, how long have I been out?  
\- I'd say about half an hour? When I found you I tough you had fall asleep in the middle of the hallway so I took you to the garden right next to you. I didn't count time tough.  
\- Thank, if you hadn't passed by, things could have gotten much, much worse.  
\- How come, you're awake right?  
\- Yeah, and that's what I mean. I could have been asleep for years if you were an hour later. I can't be away from my necklace for very long, or else I'd lose my powers and my body would go in hibernation.  
\- I'm so sorry! I never tough you would get so bad because you were separate from it! If I had known, I would have been more careful about returning it to you right away, but I completely forgot with the competition and all!  
\- It's all right, don't sweet it. I forgot too. Plus, it shouldn't be that bad, I think I still have my powers. »

The Elemental tried to create a crystal in his hand, but all that came out was some very weak, pale, bluish lights instead of the usual strong vibrant blue. In normal circumstances, the lights would have condensed in a solid crystal, but at that moment, they barely touched before vanishing.

«Well shit, I lost my powers…  
\- Oh my god! What are you gonna do now! Ahri was really feeling bad now.  
\- I'm gonna wait. It should start to come back gradually in about two mounts, maybe three… or four… Fuck my life… Max threw his arms to the sky.  
\- Don't worry! We'll help you out! We're all going to go ask the head summoners for help, if they can speed up your recovery or at least suspend your matches, the foxy woman was trying to cheer her friend.  
\- Thanks Ahri, I was sure you would be there to support your friends if they had problems, you're really a kind person. I still can't believe some peoples don't like you, she blushed at his comment.  
\- N… No problem, friends are there for that after all! a wide smile was spread on her lovely, faintly red face.  
\- Anyway, I need to go back to my room now, I'll recover a little quicker if I sleep, plus, he curled his fist but had no force in it, I need a bare minimum of strength back. Right now, I wouldn't even be able to feel that lovely chest of yours, he winked in her direction.  
\- Hey! What did I say? No! What did you say? You're not getting any of this! Ahri was laughing the whole time she spoke, but also punching Max on his left shoulder.  
\- Ouch! Stop it, that hurt! I was just kidding, Ahri!  
\- I know, I just take advantage of you while I can! Now I get to be the big sister for once, not the one being protected, her smile was plastered on her happy face, and being the big sister means I get the right to punch you if you go out of lines.  
\- Ok, ok, big sis! I understand now, stop hitting me, it's really starting to hurt.  
\- Ok, if you say so. I'll let you go back to your room now, but remember to stay in lines when it comes to your big sisters!  
\- Yes ma'am!  
\- No, you got to call me big sister from now on!  
\- Ok, Ahri-nee! (yes big sister Ahri!)  
\- Yeah! »

Max tried to stand up, but his legs were too weak to lift him up. Ahri lend him a hand as he supported part of his weight on the gazebo. His legs were shaking, barely managing to support his weight. Finally, Ahri helped Max to his room and, after many attempts to make Max let her to, she stayed in his room with him, like the good big sister she wanted to be for him. When Max went to sleep, she stayed by his side several minutes just looking at him before returning to the living room and slept on the couch.

The next morning, Ahri woke up to a delicious sent. She rose up and looked over the couch's backrest to see Max cooking one of his famous breakfast. The Elemental was in front of his oven which had three pans on top of it. The one on the front right hob contained eggs and while bacon was coking in the pan on the back left hob. Next to the bacon, a small cauldron was cooking beans (fèves au lard, look it up on google, Quebec thing) while the last pan was used to make French toasts. All those delicious smells kept her from thinking for two or three second before she came back to her senses and quickly leapt over the back of the couch and put her hands on her hips before speaking with sisterly authority.

«And what do you think you're doing young man?  
\- Preparing breakfast? Max answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world and, frankly, it was.  
\- You are not well and need to rest. Go back in bed and let me finish that.  
\- But I just finished! Max exclaimed with a bit of whining at the end.  
\- Oh! Well… Just go sit at the table. I'll bring the food.  
\- Yes, Ahri, he returned in an annoyed tone.  
\- Hey…  
\- Yes, big sis… the Elemental corrected his previous sentence.  
\- And don't use that tone with me.  
\- Sorry, but I'm not that bad anymore, just as he said that, his left knee slacked under him.  
\- See, just sit there, you've done enough already.  
\- Thanks Ahri-nee.  
\- Now that's a good boy. I'll be right there. »

Max sat down on his chair with a small grunt of annoyance. The day before he was the most powerful being in the universe and now he was back to being a little boy under his big sister's authority. Never the less, he was still enjoying having a big sister, him being the oldest sibling in his home world.

Ahri broke his chain of thoughts when she laid a plate down in front of him and smiled at him. She then sat in front of the young man with her own plate. They started eating their meal. Max tried to go to his stove to take more food, but Ahri stopped him and filled his plate for him. After he finished his second serving, Ahri finally broke the silence.

«Now that I look at you without that aura of power you normally have, you seem quite young for being 21 years old.  
\- Yeah, my body stopped maturing at 18 years old and so did my mind. Most of the time, I'm no more mature than an 18 years old boy. And they used to say «Stay young in the mind! », seems I took it very literally, a smile crossed his face as he chuckled at the end.  
\- Well that explains a lot, Ahri seemed lost in thoughts.  
\- Anyway, I was planning on starting my big project today, power or not!  
\- Wait, wha…?  
\- I'm finally starting my house. All my plans are finish, well almost all, I am now the owner of a land and I finally have time off…  
\- Who said you had time off? Ahri interrupt him.  
\- Didn't you said you were going to speak to the head summoners about a suspension of my matches?  
\- Yeah! But we didn't even inform them of it yet, but I guess the sooner the better.  
\- Then let's go! What are we waiting for?  
\- That I finish eating, maybe? It's not because you've already finish two plates that I've finish my first.  
\- Oh… oh, yeah right! Sorry about that. »

After Ahri finished her breakfast, they got ready to leave and came face to face with Shadow as Max opened his door. After explaining the situation to him, the summoner decided to follow them to the head summoners' office. As bureaucracy would have it, they couldn't just walk up to Zarikan and ask him a suspension of matches for Max. They had to fill countless forms, four in fact, but the were long as hell, before taking a rendezvous with the head summoners and finally wait three and a half hours in uncomfortable chairs. By the time they were accepted in the office, Max's stomach was already growling for food. The audience with the big bosses of the Institute of War went rather smoothly, except Max could only have a maximum of one month off. Of course he kept arguing for longer until they threated to cut his break down to two weeks. He shut his mouth and said one month was plenty even tough he cruelly knew it wasn't even half the time necessary for the beginning of a recovery in the best of his predictions.

«Well, I suppose I have one month to make myself battle ready, Max told his friends when they got out.  
\- Are you really going to pull that one off? Shadow asked.  
\- Yeah, all I need is a good weapon and a bit of training and I should at least be able to give resistance to the other melee champions, but don't expect me to go toe to toe with the mages and range champions for a while.  
\- That means I get to beat you next time we meet, Ahri had a very evil looking smile on her face.  
\- Yeah… no, I'm top, you're mid, Max quickly returned, really concerned about losing his reputation if he lost to anyone.  
\- Ahhh! You're no fun, Max!  
\- So, you're going to build yourself a home, right? Shadow asked his friend.  
\- Yeah, it's something I'm gonna take great pride in. I'm gonna build everything myself without using any of my powers, only the science that has always been my ally over the short course of my life. Plus, it's no fun if the whole thing is completed in two weeks!  
\- Talking about two weeks, don't you still need to finish a building in Piltover for like two weeks from now?  
\- Oh fuck! How am I going to lift the roof without any powers? God damn it! Science, please help me!  
\- You're weird… Ahri's word struck Max dead in the feelings.  
\- That was mean, Ahri-nee…  
\- I'm not gonna comment on that sister thing… »

For the rest of the day, Max returned to his room, madly thinking about his problem with the roof… and founded no way to bring it up alone. He ended up falling asleep on his table over tens of sketches of (im)possible concepts.

Waking up the next morning, Max found himself on the floor with papers everywhere around him, testimony of his eventful night. The Elemental stood up and picked up his sketches to put them back on the table before walking to his bedroom and change clothes. Ready to start his day, Max left his room and restraint at the last second his habit of jumping of the window and reluctantly opted for the stairs. Coming out of the dormitories, the young man left the grounds of the institute of war and headed toward Piltover… on foot.

After an hour of walking, he was still in the middle of the forest and the edge was still far off in the distance. Starting to realize the sheer stupidity if his idea, he stopped to lean on a tree near the dirt road. Barely had his back touch the rugged bark that he saw a charrette making its way down the road and passed by him. He decided to walk up to the man at the front and ask him where he was going. When the middle aged man answered that he was traveling toward a village near the Ironspike Mountains, Max hopped in. During the long traveling, Max learned about the culture of Runeterra and spoke about his own world too. When the sun was starting to go down, they reached the village. Less than five kilometers north east were the Ironspike Mountains. Thanking his benefactor, Max took off toward Piltover. He spent the rest of the evening climbing the mountains, following a rocky mountain path and managed to reach the mountain pass by the time it was dark. Not feeling tired at all, Max decided to continue until he reached the base of the mountain. He heard several wolves howling, but none were close enough to pose a threat to him. Also, he encountered other peoples along the way and stopped to talk to them a bit. They were camping about halfway between the bass and the pass and were in the middle of their supper when Max arrived and they were kind enough to give have a bit. Max gave them money for compensation, but they refused, saying it was natural for mountain travelers to help each others.

The Elemental managed to get some hours of sleep under a tree before continuing with a second day of walking toward Piltover. This time, he wasn't lucky enough to encounter a charrette or a chariot, so he ended up walking all day long under the burning sun. He ate some fruits he picked up from trees and bought dried meat in a village for his diner. That night, he slept in an inn. The third day was exactly the same as the second, except that he was able to see the far away lights of Piltover when he went to sleep. By the end of the forth day, he was finally in Piltover and sleeping in an inn near the edges of the city.

Five days after he left the Institute of War, he was at last ready, almost, to finish the building and finally touch his money from the bet. When he reached the construction site, Zarky welcomed him back and told him the final parts were there and Max told him casually that he lost his powers… Zarky laughed a lot but reassured him.

«Don't worry about it, we had a crane all along, but you never needed it so I never bothered to tell you.  
\- Great! Except I don't know how to use a crane…  
\- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'll teach you. By the end of the day, you'll be able to use it to lift the roof.  
\- Thanks! But isn't that kindda like illegal or something?  
\- Only if others found out, Zarky's winked in his partner's direction.  
\- Hey hey, I like your style. » Max's eyes took a malicious glow and so did Zarky's.

They spent the day in the crane, Zarky teaching Max how to basically operate the crane without bothering with all the regulations and safety procedures because they were the only ones there and it was only for a couple of manipulations (don't do that in the real world though). They returned to their respective places and returned the next day to finish the building. Max climbed up the crane after having solidly attached the first part of the picked roof, Chrysler tower styled roof, to the hook. Cautiously, he lifted it up and brought it over the tower before slowly lowering it. He then climbed down the crane to go to the roof and rotating it in place before tying it up so it wouldn't move to much. He lowered it more and finally passed the screw to bolt it in place before lowering it completely and torqueing the bolts. He repeated the operation with all pieces and, at 23h47, finished the building and fulfil this end of the contract.

The Elemental went to sleep at the same hotel for the third night in a row before heading back to the institute. Finally, he would have had only two weeks for his home. When he went down to the front desk to check out, some wheat blond hairs caught his eyes. His friend Ezreal was in the hall sitting at a table sipping a cup of coffee. After checking out, Max went to his friend and sat opposite to him.

«Yo! Ez! What are you doing here? Max asked, excitement in his voice.  
\- Max! Where the fuck where you for the last week? Ezreal seemed really relieved to see his friend.  
\- Hum… On the road between the institute and here?  
\- How dumb can you be? Why did you used the road! Never heard of trains?  
\- There's trains here?  
\- Duh! The steam engine's been known for about half a century now. There's a railroad that goes from Piltover to a village at the edge of the forest surrounding the institute.  
\- How the hell was I supposed to know about that?  
\- Everyone here in Runeterra knows about it…  
\- I've only been here for two weeks and a half!  
\- Oh! Yeah! You're right… Sorry, I forgot you've only been with us for less than a month. Anyway, Ahri sent me here to look for you. She figured you'd be here for your job, but because you normally do the trip to and back in one day, she thought you were using the train.  
\- No, actually I was flying to and from the institute. But now that I've lost my powers, I can no longer do that.  
\- Ah! That explains why you didn't returned right away! So, how long did you took to come here?  
\- Four days I think. I had a transport on the first day than spend the whole night in the mountains. After, it was three days of walking.  
\- I command your determination. Before we had trains, peoples rarely travelled between cities because of the time it took to do it. Those that would do what you did would be considered pilgrims.  
\- No kidding, I was kindda discouraged about the whole walking back thing.  
\- Don't worry, if we take the train back, we'll be back in less than three hours.  
\- And when does the next train leaves?  
\- Lets see, trains depart from here every two hours and a half, so the next will be in, Ezreal looks at the clock on the wall which showed 8:53, SEVEN MINUTES!  
\- How much to…  
\- Shut up and come with me! » Ezreal grabbed his arm and dragged him down the streets running like his life depended on it, which was kind of the case.

«If you don't come back with Max tomorrow, I'm gonna rip your balls off » Ahri's words as she pushed him on the train resounded in his head.

The two friends arrived on the platform as a man called the departure. They rushed to him and gave money for the trip after receiving a glare saying «You're late». They took a bench and catch their breath and laughed together. The return trip was quiet and seemed to take longer than the three hours Ezreal talked about. Max asked about what happened during his time away and Ezreal told him that nothing particularly interesting happened, a couple of matches, Ahri worrying about Max along with their other female friends, that kind of stuff. Their terminus came into view and they disembark. Sure enough, Ahri was there waiting for them.

As she saw them coming down from the train, she walked in their direction. Before either of the two friends could greet her, Ahri pinched Max's ear like a sister scolding her sibling.

«Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye! Ahri! What are you doing!  
\- It's Ahri-nee for you! And where were you for the last week!? Ahri asked him with an authoritarian tone while pulling more on his ear.  
\- Aye! I was in Piltover finishing my job! Let me go! It hurts!  
\- I caught him, girls, she yields toward the train station. Why did you vanished like that without telling any of us and for one week on top of that?  
\- Because I can't fly anymore! Max was sobbing from the pain.  
\- Maybe if you'd stayed put, you would be able to now.  
\- No, not for at least two months at best! Let me go now, it really hurts! Ez, I hate you, why did you brought me back to that, the Elemental waved his fist toward the blond explorer.  
\- Sorry, bro! I didn't know you would end up like this! I swear! She threatened to rip my balls, man! Ezreal was in shock to she Ahri mistreat his friend like that.  
\- So you're back now, Morgana turned the corner coming from the station. You worried your sisters, young man, her voice was as authoritarian as Ahri's, but she an older sibling feel to it.  
\- Ah! Being your big sister is such a pain sometime… Sarah followed the Fallen Angel but had a more exasperated voice.  
\- Max! You're finally back! Janna was pretty happy to see him.  
\- If you do that again, I'll have to tie you up or have my spiderlings watch over you, Elise didn't seem to be kidding about that.  
\- Oh god no! Not that! Max was scared to death earing the words spiderlings and watch over in the same phrase.  
\- If you don't want that, I 'll chase you down next time you run off somewhere without telling your big sisters, Sivir had a malicious grin glued to her face.  
\- I'm not gonna say anything after that, Fiora just shook her shoulders with her palms facing upward.  
\- _I'm so glad to see you're all right_, Sona's melodious voice sounded in their heads.  
\- Sona, help me please, Max pleaded for his liberation.  
\- _Sorry, Max. That's what you get for disappearing on us, _she giggled at the end.  
\- Bou hou hou, I thought you liked me, Sona.  
\- Stop whimpering, you're a man are you not? Now act like one, Fiora imposed silence to Max. Ahri, let him go.  
\- All right, Ahri let go of his right ear just for Fiora to pinch the left one a second later.  
\- I'll take him to the institute. And you follow too, she directed at Ezreal who was about to pee in his pants from the display of mistreatment of his usually powerful friend.  
\- Yes ma'am! » he replied military like.

The group left the village with Fiora dragging Max by the ear while he kept pleading and squirming for his liberation. Ezreal kept far to the side with his hands on his ears, not wanting to have them pinched. Finally, Fiora released the Elemental on the promise that he told them each time he went somewhere outside the institute, at least until his powers came back. After that, Max was almost forced to tell them about his journey to Piltover. They would ask him questions and for more details. When they reached the gates of the Institute of War, the girls went their separate ways.

«Ez, Max started, do you know if there is any carpentry shop in the Institute?  
\- Yes, there is one. Want me to take you to it?  
\- Yes, please! I'm gonna need some tools if I want to build my home.  
\- Cool, follow me then. »

Max and Ezreal entered the main building and navigated to the mall. The carpentry shop wasn't the smallest, but it wasn't the biggest either, it was among the middle sided one. On the walls and shelves where many types of tools and accessories of all kinds, most of which had usages completely unknown to the two friends. Max came out with many saws, different planes, screwdrivers, a brace and bit, a sculpting kit, three wooden mallets, one metal mallet, one metal hammer, different types of limes, some burnishers, cutting guides and sand paper. Ezreal was helping him carry everything and the two made their way to the hall. On the way, they passed in front of Morgana's bakery and Max told her he was heading to his land to start building his house and she respond with a simple «Be careful out there! » while waving her hand. Arriving at the main gate, Ezreal gave Max the tools he was carrying and wished his friend good lock to which Max answered to come by anytime and to tell the others the same thing.

Max started his walk in the forest, his arms full of carpentry tools. Many times, some of them would fall and it would be a glorious pain to pick them up. After many falling tools and obstacle, Max reach his destination, the cliff looming over the big lake. He dropped his tools and faced the lake.

«All right! Let's do this! »

Author's note: Hello again, so in this chapter, you've learn about one of Max's greatest weakness. Because of him losing his powers, Ahri and the other girls started treating him as their little brother, but they seem to take a mischievous pleasure in abusing his condition, but I assure you, they care for him, like big sisters! Final though, Max is finally start his house and there's gonna be a time skip soon. I'm starting school again and this session is supposed to be one of the biggest, and it is with 9 courses instead of 6 or 7, plus I'm gonna start writing my Freezing fic, but I'm not releasing it right away. It's going to be the sequel to The league's new champion. I just want to have a bunch of chapters done so I can apply the same psychological principals as your mobile games: give a lot right off the bat than sparse session to make sure you never get bored, tough you might get bored of waiting… Until next time, The Elemental_Qc, out!


End file.
